Waking Up In Vegas
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: The six of them go to Las Vegas for a conference and on the first night they get drunk and Addison and Pete end up getting married, but they are not allowed a divorce until they have been married for a year and have actually tried. Can they cope together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so here is a new fic that me and Nina started and I'm really enjoying writing this fic. I hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own them, simple.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Just don't talk to me while we're away Pete got it." Addison glared at Pete who she happened to be sat next to on the plane on the way to the conference in Vegas.

"Is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I'm right and you're wrong?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"You're not right!"

He shook his head at her. "I am. Get over it."

"No you're not. You just can't take it because you're not right." Pete chuckled and shook his head again. "You're not right." Addison shook her head as well and crossed her arms. He just smirked and looked out of his window. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Pete sighed. "What is your problem Addison?!"

"You're my problem!"

"Why are you still talking to me then?!"

"Because you won't shut up!"

"I didn't say anything! I was just smiling, because this it's so ridiculous!"

"Argh! Just don't talk to me." Addison turned her head from him. Pete shook his head and looked out of the window again. Addison didn't look at him and pulled her ipod out of her bag while Pete leaned back in his seat as he opened his book again and continued to read. She put her earphones in and turned her music on so there was no way she could hear him. Pete concentrated on his book and tried to ignore her. Addison leaned back and closed her eyes as she listened to her music. Pete glanced up at her quickly before looking back at his book and it wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep. Pete smiled as he watched her and her head dropped to the side. She looked peaceful and beautiful. He just looked at her for a few seconds before he turned back to his book.

---

Addison woke up suddenly as it was announced that they would be landing and she blinked a few times and noticed that her ipod had been taken out. Pete sat up for the landing and just gazed out of the window. "Did you take my ipod out?"

"Yeah, you were asleep so I thought I'd take it out."

"Where did you put it?" Addison sat up more and looked at Pete.

"Back into your bag."

"Okay. Thank you." She nodded at him and picked up her bag. He smiled and put the rest of his stuff back into his bag. It wasn't long before they landed and they got off the plane. They all walked into the hall together to get their suitcases. "So Nae what hotel are we staying in?" Addison asked her friend as she caught sight of her suitcase on the conveyer belt.

"I forgot the name, but I got the address in my bag."

"Okay." Addison nodded and tried to pull her suitcase off the conveyer belt.

"Wait, I'll help you." Pete said and pulled the suitcase onto the floor for her.

"Thanks." Addison looked at him before taking hold of her suitcase and rolling it along the floor. The six of them walked out of the hall and to the cabs.

"The six of us won't fit into one cab." Violet pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we'll take two then." Naomi said.

"Okay then." Violet, Copper and Sam walked to the first cab meaning Addison would have to ride with Pete and Naomi. Pete put their suitcases into the boot and got into the car after Addison and Naomi. Somehow Addison managed to be sat in the middle so she was pressed against Pete's right side. Naomi handed the driver the address of their hotel and he drove off. Addison tried to ignore that fact that she could feel Pete lean into her as they turned a corner. Naomi looked over at them and cocked an eyebrow at Addison's expression.

"What?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Nothing." Naomi shrugged.

"Hmm." Addison looked in front of her to see where they were going. Pete looked out of the window and felt Addison lean into him this time, as the car turned again. It wasn't long before they pulled up outside the hotel and they quickly got out to have their own space. Pete got their luggage out of the car again and they walked up to the entrance of their hotel. They joined Violet, Cooper and Sam to check into their rooms. They got their keys and each of them walked into their room to unpack their stuff.

Addison looked up as she unlocked her door and silently groaned as she saw Pete was next door to her. Pete glanced over at her and walked into his room. She pulled her suitcase into her room and shut her door behind her. Each of them enjoyed some time alone in their rooms to unpack their stuff and take a little nap before they all met in the lobby of their hotel again.

---

"I was thinking, if the conference is tomorrow, how about a little clubbing tonight?" Cooper suggested hopefully. They may have been on a conference but they could still have fun.

"Okay sure." Addison shrugged and smiled at him. She wouldn't mind clubbing.

"Why not." Naomi smiled.

"Where are we going then Coop?"

"I don't know. We're in Vegas."

"Let's just head to the nearest one then."

"Sure, let's go." Cooper smiled contently. They all made their way to the nearest club and walked in while looking around. The men walked straight to the bar and the women sat down at a free table.

"This isn't a bad place." Addison sat back and looked around.

"Yeah it's nice." Naomi nodded. Addison smiled as she scanned the crowd. Sam, Pete and Cooper sat down next to them as they came with the drinks from the bar.

"Thanks." The women smiled and took their drinks. They all took a sip of their drinks while looking around in the bar before laughing at a joke that Cooper had made. Pete smiled and looked around, his gaze staying on Addison as he took the last sip of his drink. She didn't notice his eyes on her as she took another sip of her drink.

"I'll get us the next round." Naomi smiled as she got up and walked towards the bar.

"I'll help you get them Nae." Addison stood up and followed her friend. They walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. "So what time is the conference?"

"We'll meet in the lobby at ten tomorrow and go there together."

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." Naomi smiled and took three of the glasses while Addison picked up the other three and they walked back to the table. They placed the drinks on the table and sat down again.

A few hours later and they had had a few drinks by now and were all a little tipsy. "You know what?" Naomi grinned. "I feel like dancing now."

"Me too, let's go." Addison stood up and swayed a little.

"What about you Vi?" Naomi smiled and looked at Violet.

"I don't dance." Violet shook her head.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I think we need a few more drinks here."

"I'm going to dance." Addison made her way towards the dance floor. Naomi smiled and followed her. Addison grinned as she started to dance to the music.

"I'll get us more drinks and then we're all going to dance." Cooper winked and walked to the bar again while Violet rolled her eyes at him.

Sam took the last sip of his drink and watched Addison and Naomi dance together on the dance floor. "Look at those two." Sam pointed to them.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "We should all get drunk together more often."

"We should, those two are hilarious drunk, especially when they're together."

Pete smiled. "Suddenly I feel like dancing too."

"Why not, let's go dance with them." Pete smiled and they got up and walked onto the dance floor. Sam instantly went over to Naomi and began dancing with her. Pete started to dance as well and looked over at Addison. She looked back at him and moved closer to him. Pete smiled and moved closer as well. They danced close to each other before Cooper appeared with their drinks. He placed the glasses on the table and shook his head at the scene in front of him on the dance floor.

"So, Pete." Addison smiled at him as she linked her arms around his neck.

"Hmm?" Pete smiled back at her.

"Do you dance often?" She looked up at him as their bodies pressed together as they danced.

"No, do you?" He smiled.

"No, but I should. This is fun." Addison felt him place his hands on her hips and pull her closer.

"It is." He smiled and moved his face closer to hers.

"Hmm." Addison closed her eyes as the space between them began to disappear. Violet and Cooper watched them from their table as they kept on dancing, their bodies pressed against each other. "We should do this more often." Addison whispered as they continued to dance.

"We should." Pete smiled and pressed her even tighter against him.

A while later and Sam had decided to take Naomi back to the hotel as she was already drunk and losing her balance. Cooper and Violet decided to join them to get some sleep before the conference tomorrow. Addison and Pete were left alone on the dance floor and had consumed more alcohol. They kept on dancing close to each other, Pete's hands on Addison's hips. Their lips met as they danced, their dancing gradually slowing down as the kiss became more heated. Pete wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as their kiss deepened. Her hands ran through his hair as she pulled him closer, wanting to feel his skin on hers. He moved his hands up and down the sides of her body while kissing her hard.

Once the need for air became too much Addison pulled back and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the toilets. Pete followed her as they made their way through the crowd. Once they had entered a cubicle and locked the door behind them Addison returned her lips to Pete's once more. Pete grabbed her hands and threw her arms above her, pressing her against the wall. Addison moved her hips hard against his feeling his erection grow against her. Pete let go of her arms and moved his hands to her thighs, lifting her dress, all the time kissing her deeply. Her hands dropped to his trousers where she quickly undone his belt before pulling down the zipper. He moved his hands to her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, letting them fall onto the floor.

Addison pushed his trousers and his boxers off his hips before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pete slid into her and pressed her up against the wall, one hand moving further under her dress and to her breasts. Addison moaned loudly at this and closed her eyes as he moved in and out of her. He thrusted into her with quick paces and pressed his lips back against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back, her tongue duelling against his. He moaned into their kiss and ran his hands along her thighs.

"Oh god." Addison moaned and met his hips with hers. Pete moved his mouth to her neck, teasing her with his teeth as he felt himself getting closer. She felt him repeatedly hit her g-spot before her body shook from her orgasm and she moaned his name loudly.

"Addison..." Pete moaned into her ear as he joined her on her high. They came down from their high together, the alcohol making their heads slightly fuzzy. Breathing heavily, Pete put Addison back onto the floor. She just looked up at him and saw a glint in his eyes. Pete smiled at her and pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Addison grinned back and pulled her panties on. "We should get some more drink." Pete murmured and brought his lips to hers once again.

"Hmm. I want more of you though." She kissed him back.

"Well, I have an idea then." Pete pulled back and grinned at her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here is the second chap for you guys. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as me and Nina are enjoying wriitng it! :D

Disclaimer: Don't won them b/c if we did, PADDISON would be together! There would be no Meg or Kevin.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Addison groaned as she opened her eyes the next morning. She had drunk too much the night before. She tried to move but found that she was trapped underneath a naked body, a naked body that belonged to Pete. Pete opened his eyes slightly as he felt her moving. "Argh what did we do last night?" Addison groaned again and pushed him off of her. Pete just looked around confused and rubbed his head that was hurting terribly. Addison pulled the sheet tightly around her naked body before Pete could see anything and she sat up, her hand going to her head.

"God, I can't think straight, my head is killing me." Pete groaned.

"Stop shouting." Addison closed her eyes.

"Same goes for you." He murmured. Addison just looked at him before her gaze caught the sight of a gold band on her finger and she gasped. "What?" He looked at her.

"We got married last night." She whispered as she stared at her hand.

"What?!" He said again and looked at her shocked.

"We got married." Addison repeated and she looked up at him.

"But I don't..." He started but trailed off when he looked at his own hand. Addison just nodded and looked at the wedding ring on her finger. "Let's see what we have here." Pete said as he reached for something that was lying on the floor next to the bed.

"What is it?" Addison looked up at him.

"I guess that's our wedding DVD."

"Put it on." Pete nodded and slowly sat up in bed, quickly pulling his boxers on and walking towards the TV. They watched silently as they watched their drunken selves get married. Pete sat in bed and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "How can you laugh? We're married!" Addison stared at him.

"Well, it's funny. Kind of."

"How?!"

"I don't know. It's just funny. I mean look at us, waking up in Vegas, married and unable to remember a single thing."

Addison sighed and rubbed her face. "We'll just get a divorce when we get back to LA."

"Yeah."

She nodded and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." He nodded. "Hurry up, we meet the others in half an hour." Addison just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Pete sighed and lay back down onto the bed again.

Fifteen minutes later and Addison walked back out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and her hair was wet and hung loose around her face. "I thought you would have gone back to your room."

"I don't feel like moving." He sighed and sat up in bed, picking up his clothes from the floor.

"Well I want to get dressed." She looked down at him.

"I mean I can't remember, but there's nothing I haven't seen already." He joked and started to get dressed.

"I don't care. I'm not getting dressed in front of you."

"I'm leaving already." He said and picked his things up from the floor as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you." Addison nodded and waited for him to leave before she began to get dressed. Pete walked over to his room and started to get ready as well.

Half an hour later and the six of them met in the lobby, Naomi nursing a hang over. Pete took another aspirin to get rid of his headache as they walked to the cabs to get to their conference. They got into two cabs again with the same people and Addison was once again sat between Pete and Naomi. "Sam said you stayed in the club yesterday when we left." Naomi said. "When did you come home?"

"Erm." Addison thought. "I don't actually know."

"Oh." Naomi smiled. "Well, me neither."

Addison smiled. "We drank too much."

"Yeah. Did Violet and Cooper stay as well?"

"No they went back with you and Sam I think."

"Oh." She nodded. "So just the two of you stayed?" Naomi cocked an eyebrow at Pete and Addison.

"Yes." Addison nodded and didn't look at her friend.

"And you can't remember anything?" Naomi asked curiously.

"No. I drank too much."

"Well, you at least woke up in your own bed fully dressed in the morning, right?" Naomi smirked.

"Erm." Addison shifted slightly. "I woke up in my own bed." Naomi's eyes widened as she watched Addison's and Pete's expression. Addison didn't look at her friend, or Pete.

"Is there something you may want to tell me?" Naomi looked between the two of them.

"Not really." Addison fiddled with her fingers.

"Addison!" Naomi looked at her shocked.

"What?" Addison looked at Naomi.

"Did you two... did you have sex?!"

"I don't remember."

"Ha ha." Naomi chuckled and shook her head at them.

"Shut up Nae." Addison sighed.

"Ha ha." Naomi chuckled and shook her head at them. Addison glanced down and hid her wedding ring from her friend. "Just tell me." Naomi sighed. "Did you wake up next to each other?"

"Erm more like, tangled together." Addison admitted and glanced at Pete.

"Oh my god." Naomi smirked. Addison sighed and briefly closed her eyes. "You know it has good sides and bad sides that you can't remember." Naomi smiled. "If the sex was really good it's bad, but at least it doesn't have to be weird between you now, 'cause you can't remember how you look like naked anyway."

"Nae just drop it please." Addison pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand, wishing her headache would go.

Naomi giggled and looked at Addison's hand. "Oh. My. God." She whispered. "What is that?"

"Erm nothing." Addison quickly tried to hide her hand again.

"Addison!" Naomi said and reached for her hand.

"Okay fine we got married last night."

"Oh my god. You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was." Addison sighed and looked at her friend. Naomi looked at Addison for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. "It's not funny." Addison glared at Naomi.

"I can't believe it." Naomi giggled.

"We'll just get a divorce when we get back to LA."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"We just won't get drunk together again." Addison nodded as they arrived at the conference.

---

A few hours later the conference was finally over and Pete walked out of the room as he spotted Addison talking to some guy outside the building. She laughed at something he said and smiled. Pete wrinkled his eyebrows and walked towards them. Addison didn't notice him reach them until he spoke. "Dr. Stevens, right?" Pete asked the man as he stepped next to Addison. "I see you already met my wife." He smiled and wrapped an arm around Addison's waist.

"She's your wife?" Dr. Stevens looked up at Pete. "Well you got a good catch there." He smiled while Addison just looked up at Pete shocked.

"Well, thank you." He smiled before he grinned down at Addison.

"When did you two meet?"

"We're working together." Pete explained.

"Ah romance in the work place." He smiled. "I'll leave you to it. See you around Dr. Wilder." He nodded at Pete. "Dr. Wilder." He smiled and nodded at Addison. Pete nodded at him and watched as he walked away.

Addison instantly pulled away from him. "I'm not your wife."

"Oh come on, that was funny." He smiled.

"No it wasn't. I'm not your wife." She glared at him.

"Well, actually you are."

"We're going to get divorced, there's nothing between us."

"You take it all too serious Addison."

"Too serious?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's funny and we're going to get divorced anyway."

"How is it funny?! We got married!" She hissed at him.

"It's not my fault though!"

"You could have been the one to suggest it!"

"But on the DVD it didn't seem like I forced you to say yes!"

"I was drunk!" Addison glared at him.

"So was I Addison!"

"I'll be glad to get back to LA and divorce you!" Addison walked away from him angrily.

"Newlyweds are supposed to be happy." Sam grinned as he stepped next to Pete. "Naomi told me. I'd say congrats man but you don't seem to be that happy." Sam hit his friend on the back.

"It's just totally crazy." Pete sighed and shook his head.

"Well you do have a thing for her, and you both got drunk together in Vegas." Sam smiled and shrugged.

"And what are you trying to tell me with that?"

"It's not a huge surprise you married Addison. You have a thing for her."

"That has nothing to do with that."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I was drunk."

"You both were. So you're just going to get a divorce? Not even try at it?"

"I don't think so, no." He shook his head. "Look at Addison, she can't wait to divorce me."

"Hmm." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"I never thought I'd ever get married again." Pete joked.

"Especially not drunk." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"Well enjoy married life while you have it." Same smiled at Pete. Pete just rolled his eyes and smiled at Sam. Sam laughed and hit his friend on the back again.

---

After they returned to their hotel after the conference, the six of them were sitting in the hotel bar, talking about random things. Addison had ended up sat next to Pete and they all knew about them getting married. "So Addison, how does it feel to be a married woman again?" Cooper grinned.

Addison glared up at him. "Doesn't feel any different, and it's not going to last longer than a week hopefully."

"But I think you two make a really cute married couple, actually." Violet smiled. Addison looked at Violet shocked, she couldn't mean it. "What?" Violet shrugged. "It's true." Addison just looked at Pete before she looked away.

"I still can't believe it." Naomi giggled. "That's like the funniest thing that ever happened. Addi and Pete getting married in Vegas."

"Oh shut up Nae." Addison groaned.

"Married Addison is not funny." Addison just stuck her tongue out at her friend. Naomi smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Go on Pete give your wife a kiss." Cooper grinned at him.

Pete chuckled. "Think I don't dare doing it?"

"Go on Pete." Cooper urged. Pete smiled and looked at Addison before leaning towards her and kissing her softly. Addison was surprised and didn't respond at first, but slowly began to kiss him back. Pete smiled and moved a hand to her chin. Gently she rested her hands on his chest. The rest of them just sat there and watched them wide-eyed. Slowly they pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other. Pete smiled as he looked into the four surprised faces in front of them.

"I have to go." Addison stood up and quickly left them.

"Addi, what..." Naomi started but Addison was already out of sight. They just watched as she left. "I'm going to look after her." Naomi said and got up. She made her way towards Addison's hotel room. "Addison?" She asked as she knocked on the door.

"I'm fine."

"Let me in then." There was silence before Addison opened the door and went and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong Addi?" Naomi asked as she walked towards her.

"Nothing."

"Well, doesn't seem like it." Naomi said and sat down next to her.

"I got married in Vegas!" Addison sighed.

"You were drunk Addi."

"I know." She sighed again. "But why did it have to be Pete."

"Would you rather be married with Cooper or Sam or a stranger?"

"Cooper would have been better! There's no feelings there!"

"And with Pete there're feelings?"

Addison sighed and nodded. "I wanted to be with him before, but he only wanted fun."

"Addi..." Naomi sighed and wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders.

"Why is it always me?" She leaned her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"The only thing I know is that it seems as if last night didn't only happen because the two of you were drunk."

"I don't know." Addison sighed. "I don't really remember it, I remember us dancing then…sex in the toilets."

"What?" Naomi smirked at Addison with wide eyes.

"We had sex in the toilets." Addison groaned at the memory.

"You're dirty."

"Oh shut up." Addison smiled and hit Naomi in the arm.

"Ouch." Naomi smiled. "And how was it?" She cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It was…good, really good hot sex."

Naomi smirked. "Hot toilet sex in Vegas. Wow."

"You dare mention this to anyone and I will hurt you." Addison warned.

"I won't say anything."

"Good." Addison nodded. "I slept with Pete and married him in Vegas. Oh god." She groaned again. "What am I going to do?"

"Well I thought you're just going to divorce him and pretend for the rest of your life that this very hot toilet sex never happened, and you'll think of it every single time you look at him." Naomi joked. Addison playfully hit Naomi again. "It's true." Naomi shrugged.

"I'm going to have two failed marriages behind me." She sighed and felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Addi..." Naomi hugged her tightly. "This one doesn't count."

"Really?" Addison sniffed.

"Yeah... you were drunk and in Vegas."

"Don't ever tell anyone about this."

"I promise." Naomi smiled.

"Thanks Nae."

Naomi smiled. "But Addi... you should talk to Pete if you really have feelings for him."

Addison shook her head. "He doesn't want this, he finds it a joke. It'll just be easier to get a divorce."

"You sure? 'Cause I don't think so."

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Just get a divorce and forget about it." Naomi just looked at her friend with a worried look on her face. "It'll be fine Nae, I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"Yeah."

"It'll just be an old memory soon."

"Hmm, I hope so." Addison just nodded her head at her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I'm bored right now. Like really bored. So I'm updating, like all three fics. I'm on xmas hols now so I'm going to update more often, maybe every other day? How does that sound to everyone? Okay?

Thanks to Nina for writing with me. Love you hun!

Enjoy!

* * *

"We want to get a divorce." Addison looked at the solicitor.

"I need your marriage certificate then please."

They were now back in LA and they wanted to get a divorce as soon as possible. "Here." Addison handed him their marriage certificate.

"Thank you." He said. "You have to fill out those forms please."

"Okay." They nodded and looked at the forms.

"As soon as you finish them we can make an appointment with your lawyers and the court."

"Okay thank you." Addison and Pete began to fill out the forms.

"Erm, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Wilder?" The solicitor looked up from his computer. "We can't divorce you. The, erm, place where you got married requires at least one year of marriage."

"What?!" Addison looked up at him shocked. "No we need to get divorced!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't divorce you."

Addison sighed. "I can't believe this."

Pete looked at the man in disbelief. "I've never heard something like that, you can always get divorced if you want to. Is that even legal?"

"Yes it is sir." The solicitor nodded at them. "You have to stay married for at least a year and you have to try at your marriage. You will have to move in together and once a month attend marriage counselling. And if after a year there is proof that you have tried at your marriage then we can grant you a divorce, but you have to try." Pete sighed and looked at Addison.

"You can't be serious." Addison stared at the solicitor, there was no way she could spend a year with Pete.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to try. You haven't even been married for a week yet."

"We were drunk and thought it would be a good idea, we don't want this."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilder, but these are the rules."

Addison sighed and closed her eyes. "So for a year we have to try at this marriage?"

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Great." Addison looked at Pete while Pete just shrugged and looked at the solicitor again. "We have to move in together?" She looked back at the solicitor.

"Yes." He nodded again.

"And we get to choose which house we move into?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you live together."

Addison turned and looked at Pete. "I'm not moving into yours. I've just recently moved into mine and I have no idea where you live. And you lived there with your wife. I'm not moving to yours."

"I'll move into yours then."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "And we have to go to marriage counselling every month?"

"Yes, once a month and if there's an improvement then you eventually don't have to go anymore."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked at Pete.

"You'll get a call then with all the details and someone will stop by to see if you really moved in together."

She sighed. "Okay, thank you." They stood from their seats and the solicitor smiled as he watched as they left his office. "This isn't going to work between us." Addison looked at Pete as they walked to the car park.

"And you don't even want to try?"

"No, but I have no choice." Addison pulled her car keys out of her bag. Pete just looked at her and didn't say anything. "I'll go get you a set of keys cut and you might as well start moving your stuff into mine."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'll see you at mine then." Addison opened her car and got in, driving away. Pete sighed and watched as she drove away.

---

By the time Addison arrived back at hers Pete was already there with some of his stuff. He watched as she got out of her car and walked towards the front door. Addison unlocked the front door and walked in. "You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom."

"Okay." He said and walked inside.

"Here's your set of keys." Addison handed him some keys to the house.

"Thanks." He nodded and took the keys from her.

"Have you got all your stuff with you now?"

"No, there's still some stuff at my place."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Do you want some help bringing it in?"

"No, it's okay, thanks."

"Okay, do you want a drink?" She slipped her shoes off and put her handbag on the side.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled slightly and carried his stuff up the stairs. Addison nodded and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later and Pete returned downstairs and walked into the kitchen as well. Addison looked up at him as she took a sip of her water. "I'll get the rest of my stuff tomorrow after work."

"Okay." She nodded. Pete looked at her and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "I guess this is your house as well now. I do have a few rules though."

"Okay." He smiled slightly.

"You clean up after yourself, I do not want this house left in a mess. You put the toilet seat down, do not leave it up. You don't walk into the bathroom when I am taking a shower or when I am in there period. Stay out of my room." Addison looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Good. Oh and don't walk around the house naked, I don't want to see that."

He chuckled. "Why would I walk around naked?"

"I don't know." Addison shrugged and picked up an apple. "Some guys do."

"Well, I don't."

"Good." Addison nodded and took a bite of her apple.

"I'll go and unpack my stuff then." He said and walked out of the kitchen again.

"Okay." She nodded and watched him leave.

---

Addison closed her eyes as she enjoyed her bath that night. It was what she needed to relax. Pete walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, not knowing that Addison was in there. Addison jumped as the door opened and Pete stood there, just staring at her. "I- erm, I'm sorry." He stammered.

"Pete get out!" She tried to cover herself with her hands. He turned around quickly and walked out again. Addison sighed and briefly closed her eyes, now her bath was ruined. Pete closed the door behind him and sighed as he leaned against it. God that was a turn on for him. He tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his head and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

About half an hour later and Addison walked down the stairs in her pyjamas. The tank top she was wearing as part of her pyjamas was tight and emphasised the size of her breasts and made it hard for him not to look. He watched as she walked into the living room and tried his best to concentrate on the TV again. Addison glanced at him before settling herself on the couch. He swallowed and averted his gaze from her reluctantly and looked back at the TV.

"What are we watching?" She asked and didn't look at him.

"Erm, CSI."

"Which one?"

"Miami." He looked at her.

"Okay." Addison nodded and leaned back into the cushions. Pete looked her body up and down once again before his eyes wandered back to the TV. "What's happened in it then?"

"Erm, I don't know I just turned it on."

"Okay." Addison nodded as she watched the TV. Pete looked at the screen and tried his best to focus on the show, but it didn't seem to be working though as his eyes always seemed to end up on Addison. His eyes wandered up and down her body making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. He wanted to feel her against him, he wanted to touch her, he couldn't really remember what it was like. He just watched her and looked away quickly as her gaze met his. Addison looked at him and saw him shift slightly. He felt her gaze on him and tried to concentrate on the TV.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"What? I don't." He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You do. Why?" Addison looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, you look... distracting."

"I look distracting?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You distract me."

"How? I'm just sat here."

"It's the way you look... in that top."

Addison looked down at her top before looking back up at him. "I'm not going to change it for you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Good." She nodded and turned back to the TV. Pete looked at her before turning back to the TV again while Addison leaned back so she was comfortable. Pete tried his best to focus on the TV but she was making it impossibly hard and he just couldn't concentrate on the TV any longer. He turned towards her and quickly moved a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Addison was surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her passionately.

She let her tongue slip into his mouth and duel against his. He moved his hands up her body, enjoying the feeling to touch her. Addison moaned lightly and pressed her body against his as Pete kept on kissing her hard, his hands moving up and down the sides of her body. He pulled her closer so she was straddling his lap and she could feel his want for her. His hands captured her face, pulling her deeper into their kiss. Teasingly Addison slowly moved her hips against him, feeling him harden even more. Pete moaned slightly and moved his hands down her sides again.

They continued to kiss heatedly before the phone rang and pulled them apart. Addison quickly got off Pete and answered it, to find that it was just a salesman. Pete tried to catch his breath and looked at Addison who was still on the phone. She quickly hung up and hugged herself. Pete swallowed and looked at her.

"I erm…I think I'm going to go to bed." Addison didn't look at him.

"Erm, okay." He nodded.

"Night." Addison left the living room and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Night." Pete said and watched her walk upstairs, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I said I'd update every other day, and I am :D Thxs for the reviews I am getting and I'm glad you're all liking this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

About a week later and Addison and Pete had managed to avoid each other most of the time. They hardly spoke and ignored each other in the house. Their marriage wasn't going well. Naomi looked up at Addison as she entered the kitchen, while she took a sip of her coffee. Addison didn't look at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a large sip. Naomi just stood there and watched her curiously.

"What?" Addison looked at her.

"Nothing." Naomi shrugged. Addison frowned at her friend as she took another sip of her coffee. "You and Pete have been avoiding each other."

"I know."

"And why?"

Addison looked up at Naomi and didn't say anything for a while. "We kissed." She admitted.

"Really? When?" Naomi smiled slightly.

"The first night we moved in together."

"Oh." Naomi nodded. "And what's so bad about that?"

"It's not meant to happen! We're meant to get a divorce!"

"Well, what kind of kiss was it?"

"A very heated kiss. He got turned on." Addison smirked slightly.

Naomi smirked and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "But why did you kiss him if it's not meant to happen Addi?"

"He kissed me. I was just sat there watching TV and he suddenly kissed me."

"Oh and you are such a helpless little girl that you just couldn't defend yourself, right?"

"Right." Addison nodded.

"God, I think you actually believe what you're saying here." Addison just stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm just saying Addison." Naomi shrugged.

Addison sighed. "I don't know why I kissed him back. I just planned on us getting through the year then we could get a divorce, but it's like he's toying with me."

"How is he toying with you?" Naomi asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

"He told me I was distracting him, he kissed me, he walks around the house shirtless like he wants me to jump him." Naomi chuckled and shook her head. "It's not funny Nae." Addison sighed and sat down. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, 'cause I have really no idea what's going on with the two of you." Naomi shrugged again. "What is the problem?"

"We're married. That's the problem. I have to spend a year of my life with him."

"Seems like avoiding each other is working pretty good." Addison just looked up at Naomi. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I'm so screwed."

---

Pete was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork after his last patient when someone walked into his office. "So how's married life man?" Sam looked at his friend and sat down on Pete's couch.

"Great." Pete replied sarcastically.

"Seems like you've been avoiding each other."

"Yeah."

"That not working out well?" Sam looked at Pete.

"No. I think she's blaming me for all that."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She's barely talking to me except if it's work related and she's ignoring me at home and she doesn't even think about trying it. I guess she hates me."

"Oh…" Sam nodded. "Marriage is a big thing for women, especially ones like Addi."

"Yeah and I wasn't planning on marrying her either, it's not my fault."

"I know." Sam nodded. "Maybe you two should talk."

"About what?"

"The two of you being married."

"But we're not like... really married. We're just going to live in the same house for a year."

"You're still wearing your wedding ring." Sam pointed to Pete's finger. "And you are married."

Pete sighed and looked at Sam. "We're just wearing them because someone could show up any minute to check if we're really trying and all that ridiculous stuff."

"Not all married couples wear rings though."

"Yeah I know."

"And you're still wearing yours."

"And I just told you why."

"Okay if that's what you believe." Sam shrugged.

Pete sighed. "I asked her to try. Me. I asked her. I didn't plan on ever going to get married again. And I asked her to try, because she's not like any other woman for me, even if I don't know why. She's Addison."

"You really want this to work? You want to be with her?"

"I think I do, yeah."

"Then you should tell her."

"Well I asked her to try."

"What did she say?" Sam looked at him.

"I think she doesn't even consider it."

"That could be a problem then."

"But the first night we moved in together... I kissed her. And she kissed me back. In a way that... she wouldn't kiss me if she doesn't feel anything at all."

Sam nodded with a smile on his lips. "You two were made for each other." Pete rolled his eyes at him and turned back to his work. "I'll see you around then." Same stood up from the couch and left the office.

---

Addison had just pulled two plates from the cupboard as Pete walked into the house that night. "Hey." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…" She put the plates on the side and closed the cupboard.

"Erm, how was your day?" He asked.

"Okay. Yours?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"Good." Addison nodded. "Do you want some pasta?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Addison began to dish up two plates of pasta while Pete stood there and watched her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Erm, just water." She nodded and poured him a glass of water before setting it all on the table. As she walked back to the counter he stepped closer and looked at her. Addison looked up at him as he moved closer. He looked at her for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back instantly and let her hands rest on his chest lightly. Pete softly placed his hands on her waist.

They kissed softly before Addison suddenly pushed him away. "No." She shook her head. "You can't keep doing this."

"What?" He looked at her.

"You can't keep kissing me when you feel like it."

"You kissed me back."

"You keep kissing me." Addison looked at him. "Just stop it. There's nothing between us so don't pretend like there is."

"Then stop pretending that you don't feel anything at all Addison."

"I don't feel anything." He just looked at her for a few seconds and didn't say anything. "Just stop kissing me Pete."

"This is not my fault Addison, okay? So stop blaming me for everything that happened."

"We can't remember whose idea it was so it could have been your fault!"

"But I don't blame you, so why do you have to treat me like it's my fault?!"

"I don't want to be married to you! I don't want to have to spend a year of my life with you but I have to!" Pete just looked at her before her turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Addison sighed and rubbed her eyes. Pete walked up the stairs and slammed the door of his room behind him. "Argh!" Addison through her hands up in defeat and threw the glass of water. Addison managed to hurt him with what she said and that made him incredibly mad. In the kitchen Addison slid down the counter and sat on the floor hugging her knees, this was not what she wanted at all.

---

Addison knocked on Naomi's door and felt the tears well in her eyes as she waited for her friend to answer. "Addison." Naomi looked at her worried as she opened the door. "What happened?"

"We had an argument." The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Addi..." Naomi pulled her into a hug. Addison leaned into her friend and cried. "Shhh..." Naomi tried to calm her down and closed the door behind them.

"I'm such an idiot."

"What happened Addi?"

"He kissed me again."

"Oh. And what did you do?"

"I kissed him back, then I pushed him away and told him he couldn't keep doing that. That there's nothing between us."

"Okay..." Naomi nodded pulled away to look at her. "Why are you crying Addi?"

"I don't know." Addison sobbed. Naomi just looked at Addison with a concerned look on her face. "Oh god Nae." She sobbed.

"Addi..." Naomi said and hugged her again.

"I don't know what to do."

"I don't get what's wrong Addi."

Addison sniffed and sat down on the couch. "I don't know. I get that I shouldn't be like this because he stormed off." Naomi sat down next to her and looked at her. Addison sighed and wiped her eyes.

"So he kissed you and you kissed him back and then you told him that he has to stop kissing you... and then he stormed off?"

"He told me to stop pretending that I don't feel anything and that I had to stop blaming him, then I told him I don't want to be married to him."

"Oh." Naomi nodded.

"Yeah." Addison sighed.

"I'm your best friend Addi." Naomi said and looked at her seriously. "So whatever it is that made you cry because of that, just tell me."

"I yelled at him." She whispered quietly. "I yelled and I saw the hurt in his eyes."

"You do have feelings for him." Naomi stated.

Addison sniffed and looked at her friend. "It'll never work though."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"It's me and Pete, he just wanted some fun. He doesn't want a serious relationship."

"Maybe he does now." Naomi shrugged.

"I don't think so." Addison shook her head. "He was finding it a joke."

"Why do you think it's just a joke for him?"

"He was finding the whole thing funny."

"Well... it is kind of funny. Or it was. But it doesn't mean that he doesn't want a serious relationship with you."

"He's not actually trying." Addison wiped her eyes.

"He kissed you twice. Or actually three times."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Maybe that's his way of showing it... or do you think it's just about... sex?"

"We've had sex twice Nae."

"Or more often, you don't know." Naomi smiled slightly. "And that's not a reason that he doesn't want to do it again."

"You think he's only staying for the sex?" Addison looked at her friend.

"No, I'm asking you if you think that he only wants sex or if the kissing could mean more..."

Addison sighed. "I have no idea."

"What do you want Addi?"

"I want to be with someone who wants to be with me."

"And you wish that that someone is Pete?"

"I…I don't know." Addison confessed.

"I don't know either. You've got to figure this out."

She sighed and closed her eyes before looking up at Naomi. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Naomi smiled softly.

"Thanks Nae." Addison smiled at her friend.

"No problem Addi." Naomi smiled and hugged her again. Addison smiled and hugged her friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you guys. And I understand some people don't like how Addi is reacting right now, but the thing is, she's scared, and imagine what it's like to wake up and find out you got married to smeone you supposedly 'hate'.

Anyway, please review and aake me feel better, or tell me how to solve this spasm I have in my back which really hurts right now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison stepped out of the elevator nearly two hours later than she should have. She got any messages and the files she needed from Dell and made her way towards her office. "Hey." Pete said as he stepped out of the kitchen as he saw her walking by. Addison glanced up at him before she continued to walk towards her office. "Addison, wait." He said and walked after her.

"What?" Addison pushed open the door to her office and walked in.

"Where were you last night?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I was at Naomi's." She placed the files on her desk and sat down.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Yeah." Addison didn't look at him.

"I was just wondering." He shrugged. She glanced up and looked at him. "And yeah it's none of my business, but maybe you can leave a note next time, so I don't have to… worry." He shrugged again.

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Well, I do though." Addison looked up at him surprised. Pete looked back at her. "I just wanted to ask." He said and turned towards the door again.

"Okay…" Addison nodded and watched him. He walked out of her office and back to his own. Addison sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, things were just getting worse.

---

"Serena, this is Dr. Montgomery." Pete introduced Addison as they walked into the exam room. "Serena is following one of my holistic birth planes and she's having her baby today."

"Hi Serena." Addison smiled at her patient. "Is this your first baby?"

"Yes." She smiled nervously.

"A new mother." Addison smiled and sat down. "You're in the best hands so don't worry. I'll just examine you to see what's going on, is that okay?"

"Okay." Serena nodded.

Addison smiled at her before she began to examine her patient. "Okay you're nine centimetres dilated, looks like it won't be long before your baby is here."

"Okay." She exhaled deeply and smiled slightly.

"Are you doing this on your own or do you have a boyfriend or husband coming?"

"My boyfriend should be here soon."

"Okay that's good. It's nice to have something here with you." Addison smiled at Serena.

"Yeah." Serena smiled and looked curiously at Pete and Addison. "Are you two a couple?"

"Erm…What makes you say that?" Addison glanced at Pete quickly.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You would make a very nice one."

"Oh…" Addison looked up at Pete.

"Erm well, we're not a couple." Pete smiled at Serena quickly and kept on preparing everything for birth.

"So do you have any questions?" Addison changed the topic quickly.

"Erm, no, I think not."

"Okay, that's good." Addison smiled and nodded. Serena smiled and shifted on the bed while she kept on watching Addison and Pete. Every now and then they would glance at each other quickly before looking away again. Serena could feel the tension between the two of them while she just kept on watching them quietly. As Addison reached for something Pete reached for something at the same time and their hands brushed against each other.

"Erm, sorry." Pete said quickly and pulled his hand back.

"It's okay." Addison quickly got what she needed and moved away from him.

"I'm going to get Dell now to help, I'll be right back." Pete said and walked out of the room.

Addison nodded and after Pete left the door opened and a guy walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late Serena." He instantly made his way to Serena.

"It's okay." Serena smiled. "At least you don't miss the birth."

"Yeah, that's true." He kissed her forehead. Serena smiled and took hold of his hand.

Pete returned with Dell and they all get themselves ready before Addison examined Serena again. "Okay you're ten centimetres dilated now."

"I think this baby is coming now." Serena moaned in pain.

"You're starting to crown, I want you to push on your next contraction okay?" Addison glanced up at her patient.

"Okay." Serena nodded. Addison nodded and was instantly in doctor mode. Serena moaned again and squeezed the hand of her boyfriend tightly.

"That's good Serena, keep pushing, I can see the head." Serena breathed heavily and pushed again. "Okay stop pushing the head's out." Serena nodded and did as she was told. Addison worked and concentrated on the baby. "Okay start pushing again." Serena took a deep breath and started to push one last time. "That's good keep pushing Serena." She kept on pushing and shortly after a loud cry filled the room. "Congratulations it's a boy." Addison smiled up at her patient. "Do you want to cut the cord?" She looked at Serena's boyfriend.

"Yes." He smiled proudly and stepped forward. Addison tied the cord and handed him the scissors. He cut the cord carefully and Serena stretched her arms for he baby.

"Meet your son." Addison smiled as she wrapped the tiny baby up in a blanket and placed him in his mother's arms. Serena smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at her baby. Addison smiled as she watched the new parents gaze at their son before she delivered the placenta. Pete stood next to them and watched her. "What are you going to call him?" Addison looked up at her patient.

"Lucas." Serena smiled up at her.

Addison smiled. "That's a nice name, I think it suits him."

"Yeah." Serena smiled at her son. Addison gave them some more time with their son before she took him to make sure he was healthy and to clean him up.

Pete followed her and helped her clean him up. Addison smiled down at the baby as she weighed him before cleaning him up and dressing him. Pete smiled as he watched her. Addison grinned and cooed at the baby as she made sure he was perfectly healthy.

"Are you a natural or is it just part of the job?" Pete asked.

"I've been doing this for so long I guess it's like second nature to me." She smiled and picked the baby up, holding him close, ready to take him back to his parents.

"I've always wanted to be a dad." He smiled slightly as he watched the little boy.

"Really?" Addison looked up at Pete and looked at him properly for the first time since Vegas.

"Yeah. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He shrugged.

"Did you ever try with Anna?"

"We did for some time... but not really." He shrugged again.

"Oh." Addison nodded and looked back down at the baby. "Me and Derek tried once, but then, he got a promotion and started to work more." Pete nodded and looked down at Lucas as well. "I should get him back to his parents now."

"Yeah." He nodded again. Addison walked back to the exam room with Lucas and handed him over to his father for the first time.

"Thank you." He smiled and grinned down at his son proudly.

"No problem." Addison smiled. "He's perfect, completely healthy, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Serena grinned at her son.

"I'll leave you two alone with your son." Addison smiled at them before she left the room.

---

Addison arrived home that night to find that Pete was cooking dinner. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and just watched him silently for a while. "Oh, hey." He looked up at her. "I didn't notice you standing there."

"Hey, what are you cooking?" She walked further into the kitchen and placed her handbag on the side.

"Just some pasta."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay." He shrugged. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Next time I'll tell you where I'm going." Addison slipped her shoes off as she spoke and let her feet feel the cold tiles.

"Okay." He smiled slightly. She pulled the hair band from her hair so it fell down over her shoulders. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he started to set up the table.

"Starving." Addison stood on tip toes and pulled open the cupboard, pulling out two glasses.

"Good." He smiled and put two plates on the table. Addison got them drinks and sat down at the table with him. Pete put some noodles on each plate and started to eat. Addison began eating as well and they fell into a comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you've all had a great day and haven enjoyed your Christmas meals, I know I enjoyed mine! :D I thought I'd give you a Christmas treat and update this fic, so read, enjoy and review please, leave me a little Christmas message :D

Enjoy!

* * *

One month later

"Why do you have to make such a big deal out of nothing Addison? Could you please just start accepting the fact that we have to live here together for the next nine months and stop blaming me for everything?" Pete said angrily, trying to stay calm.

"Well if you would stop being an idiot maybe I would be able to cope with living with you!" Addison yelled at him.

"Just stop acting like a bitch and being so immature, I didn't do anything and this is not my fault!"

"I think I'm pregnant Pete!" Addison looked at him as the words left her mouth.

Pete stared at her. "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant, I'm late and I'm never late."

"Did you already take a test or something?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I've bought one, I haven't taken it yet though."

"Okay..." He nodded. "Do you want to take it now then?"

"Okay." Addison nodded and hugged herself, before slowly making her way up the stairs. Pete swallowed and walked after her. Addison walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, before she took the test. Pete sat down on the bed in his room and waited for her. She left the bathroom a few minutes later and sat down on the bed next to him. "We have to wait three minutes."

"Okay." He nodded.

Addison sighed and pulled her knees close to her body. "We can't have a baby." Pete just looked at her, not knowing what to say. "We're not even together."

"Yeah." He said and stared at the wall in front of him. She sighed and leaned her forehead against her knees. "We're living together though, and we'll still be in nine months." He shrugged. "And we're married."

"We feel nothing for each other and we're only living together because we have to."

Pete looked at her for a few seconds. "Yeah." He said quietly and looked away again.

"I don't want to bring a baby up like this." Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Well if it happens, it happens. Now it's too late." Addison sighed and nodded her head. Pete turned and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Has it been three minutes yet?"

"No, one minute left."

She nodded and just hugged her knees, waiting for the time to pass. Pete got up and walked back and forth in the room. Addison looked up, watching him pace as they waited. He kept on walking around nervously and glanced at the clock.

What felt like hours later but was only three minutes later, Addison stood from the bed and walked back into the bathroom to get the test. Pete went after her and looked at her. Addison picked up the test and looked at it for a while before handing it to him silently. Pete swallowed and looked down at it.

"I'm not pregnant." She whispered and didn't look at him.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Sorry I worried you." She glanced up at him and felt her throat tighten.

"You don't have to apologise."

Addison nodded and could feel the tears begin, she quickly left the bathroom and made her way to her room where the tears fell. She really wanted a baby so badly.

"Addison..." He said and walked after her. She just ignored him and crawled onto her bed where she curled up into a ball. "Addi..." He walked into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed as she tried not to cry in front of him.

"No. Why are you crying? I thought you didn't want a baby?"

Addison sniffed and wiped her eyes, her back to Pete as more tears fell. "I want a baby so badly, I just want to be a mum." She began to sob.

"Hey..." He tried to calm her down and placed a hand on her back. Her body began to shake from her sobbing. "Addi..." He didn't know what to do and moved further onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Addison just lay on her side and let him hold her as she sobbed for the baby she wouldn't have. "Shhh..." He tried to calm her down.

"I just want to be a mum." She cried.

Pete didn't know what to say and just held her. Addison let him pull her closer to him so her back was pressed into his front and she cried until she had no energy left and she fell asleep. Pete kept on holding her until he was sure that she had fallen asleep. She felt so warm and like she belonged in his arms. He carefully covered her up with the blanket before he quietly got up and walked out of the room. Addison curled up into a ball and instantly missed the warmth of his body.

---

Later that night Pete was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard Addison walking down the stairs. She smiled slightly as she hugged herself and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm making dinner, you hungry?" Pete turned towards her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "What are you making? It smells nice."

"Vegetable lasagne." Addison nodded and smiled. Pete smiled and put the lasagne into the stove. She just watched him silently as he moved about. He had become the cook since he had moved in. "Should be finished in twenty minutes." He smiled and started to set up the table.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and began to help him set the table. Pete smiled and sat down at the table as they finished the table. Addison sat down as well and silence settled over them.

"You're okay, yeah?" Pete asked after a while.

Addison sighed and nodded. "I just…I really want a baby, but I don't think I'm going to get the chance now."

Pete looked at her for a few seconds. "You never now, maybe it'll just happen some time."

"I doubt it, I have two eggs left remember." She looked up at him as she remembered when she first came to LA and ended up crying on the stairs to him about how she was dried up.

"There are other ways. I'm sure there are still some things Naomi could try or you could always adopt."

She nodded and looked down. "Yeah there is, but I'm not sure if what Nae could do would work. And to adopt, I'd be single, I might not be high on the list."

"You could try though."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I should." Pete smiled slightly at her and looked down at the table. Addison smiled as well and suddenly wished that the test was positive, she wanted a baby so badly and maybe, just maybe, having Pete's baby wouldn't be so bad. Pete didn't say anything and just looked at her. "What about you?" She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I always wanted kids, but it just never happened." He shrugged.

"Oh." Addison nodded. "Do you have a big family?"

"I have two brothers."

"Are they older than you?"

"One is older, one younger than me." He smiled slightly.

"Ah, so you're in the middle." Addison smiled at him.

"I am." He nodded. "What about your family?"

"I have an older brother, Archer."

He nodded. "And are you close?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "We are."

"That's nice." He smiled.

"Are you close with your brothers?"

"We don't see each other that often, just on birthdays or Christmas."

"Oh." Addison nodded. "What about your parents? Are you close with them?"

"It's pretty much the same, just that we call each other more often."

Addison nodded again. "I don't get on with my parents really. I've never been good enough for Bizzy, Archer is though, he's her pride and joy, but me, no." She shook her head. "She wanted a daughter but when I came along she suddenly changed her mind."

"Oh." He nodded. "That must be hard."

Addison shrugged. "I grew up like that, I knew no different." Pete just nodded and looked at her. She sighed and leaned her chin on her fist.

"What about your dad?" Pete asked.

"He's…he works away a lot." Pete just nodded. "Yeah." She sighed again.

"You grew up in Connecticut, right? How come you lived in New York then?"

"I moved to get away and meet new people." Pete nodded and got up to look after the lasagne. "Where did you grow up?"

"I was born in Arizona, but we moved to LA then." Addison smiled and nodded. Pete smiled and placed the lasagne in the middle of the table.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled and put lasagne on both of their plates. Addison smiled back and took a bite. Pete started to eat as well and silence settled over them.

A while later and they had both finished their dinner and had moved into the living room where they were watching TV. Pete looked at the screen and switched through the channels.

"Let's watch this." Addison smiled as an episode of NCIS appeared on the screen.

"Okay." He smiled and leaned back into the couch. Addison smiled and pulled her legs up underneath her. They just sat there and silently watched the show. After a while Addison fell to sleep, snuggled up on the couch. Pete got a blanket from the other couch and covered her up. She snuggled into a ball and pulled the blanket close. Pete smiled at her and sat back as he continued to watch TV.

Once that programme had finished and it was quite late Pete decided to carry Addison to bed. Pete got up from the couch and carefully lifted her up into his arms. She mumbled slightly and snuggled into him. Quietly he walked up the stairs with her and kicked the door to her bedroom open. Her arms had snaked around his neck and her head was resting against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly and walked over to her bed where he laid her down.

Addison mumbled and turned on her side instantly curling into a ball. He covered her up with the blanket and quietly walked out of the room. He suddenly had this urge to go back and hold her. He tried to push the thought away and walked towards his room, she told him several times that she didn't have feelings for him and he had to accept that. It just wasn't going to last with them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I am getting :D They make me smile so much! And I've stuck to my plan of updating every other day which makes life much easier for me. Hope you guys are still enjoying this as much as me and Nina have enjoyed writing it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison pulled open the front door and was shocked to see her parents stood there.

"Addison." Her mother smiled.

"Bizzy, dad, what are you doing here?"

"To see how our daughter lives now that she moved to LA." Her father said.

"I just thought you'd call first." She couldn't believe they were there.

"Are we interrupting you or something?" Bizzy cocked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"No, no it's fine." Addison smiled and shook her head.

"Good." Bizzy nodded and walked pass Addison into the house. Addison shut the door behind her parents and followed them.

"This is a nice house." Her father looked around.

"Thanks." Addison smiled. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"Just water." Her mother said.

"Dad?" Addison looked at Michael, her father.

"Coffee." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Her parents looked around and followed her. Addison put the kettle on and poured her mother a glass of water.

"Are you living together with a man?" Bizzy wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at Addison.

"Erm…" Addison glanced at her mother. "I got married."

"What?" Her mother looked at her shocked. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "We got married in Vegas."

Bizzy just looked at her in shock. "You got married? In Vegas?"

"Yeah." She just looked down.

"Oh my god, who is this guy Addison?!"

"Pete Wilder, I work with him." Addison wrung her hands together.

"So he's a doctor?"

"Yes." She nodded at Bizzy.

"I can't believe you got married, again. So fast, and without telling anyone."

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "How long have you been married now?"

Addison paused to think. "Four months."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, taking a shower, I can go up and get him."

"Hmm, yeah, it would be nice to meet our son-in-law." She replied slightly sarcastically.

Addison just nodded at her mother before she left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs where she knocked on the bathroom door before walking in. Pete had just stepped out of the shower and wore nothing but a towel as he turned towards her. Addison looked at his body before she snapped out of it and looked at his face.

"My parents are here."

"Your parents?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yes." She nodded. "They know we're married, but we're going to have to pretend that we're happily married, that we actually want to be together."

"Erm…okay." He nodded.

"Just until they go home."

"Yeah, okay."

"Thank you." Addison sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"No problem."

"They want to meet you so can you get dressed and come down?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"Thank you." Addison smiled again. "Oh erm…" She bit her lip as she looked at him, we'll have to share a bed as well. We can't let them see your stuff in the spare room."

"Oh okay. I'll get my stuff out of there then."

"Okay. I'll go make space in my wardrobe a minute for you." Addison nodded and took hold of the door handle.

"Okay." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you Pete." Addison smiled back before she left the bathroom to quickly make space in her wardrobe before she headed back down to her parents. Pete got dressed and moved his stuff out of the spare room and into Addison's room before he walked downstairs to meet Addison's parents.

Addison looked up at him as he entered the kitchen and she stood from her seat and moved so she was stood next to him. "Pete, this is my father Michael and this is my mother Bizzy, this is my husband Pete." Addison looked at her parents.

"Nice to meet you." Pete smiled and shook their hands.

"Hmm." Bizzy just looked him up and down after shaking his hand. Pete smiled at them and sat down at the table. Addison sat down next to Pete and wrapped her hands around her mug of coffee again. "We're going to stay here for a couple of days if that's okay." Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"Sure." Addison nodded and smiled at her parents.

"Good." She smiled and looked at Pete. Addison just watched how Pete reacted to them.

"So..." Bizzy looked at him. "Addison said you're a doctor. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I do alternative medicine."

"So not a surgeon like Addison then?" Bizzy raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not a surgeon." He shook his head.

"Hmm." Bizzy could already tell that he was not someone that Addison should be married to. Pete smiled at them slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"So how do you feel about our daughter?" Michael looked at Pete.

"I, erm... she's great, perfect."

"Perfect?" Bizzy raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly.

"Do you love her?" Bizzy looked at him, she already didn't like him and knew that Addison needed someone better.

"Of course I love her." He nodded.

"Good." Bizzy nodded at him and looked at Addison. "It's already late, we're going to get our stuff into your guest room now." Bizzy said.

"Okay, do you want some help?" Addison looked at her parents.

"It's okay we didn't bring that much with us." Her father said and got up from his chair.

"Okay." Addison smiled at them. Michael smiled and followed Bizzy out of the kitchen. Once they were out at the car Addison turned to Pete. "I'm sorry about them."

"It's okay." Pete shrugged.

"I'm still sorry though."

"They're not that bad. Even though I think your mother hates me." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, she seems to hate everyone. It took her years before she finally accepted Derek."

"Well, that makes me feel better." He smiled.

Addison smiled at him. "Why don't you make dinner tonight for them?"

"Yeah I could do that. What shall I make?"

"Erm, how about spaghetti?"

"Okay." He nodded and Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled and got up, walking to the counter to start preparing the dinner. Addison cleared away the coffee mugs and just watched him. He started to make the sauce and put some water for the spaghetti onto the stove.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?" Addison looked at him.

"You can help if you want, but you don't have to."

"I don't mind helping." She smiled at him.

"Well you could wash and cut the vegetables then." He smiled.

Addison smiled and picked up the vegetables before she ran them under the tap. Pete smiled and looked at her while he prepared the rest of the ingredients. She then picked up the knife and began to cut the vegetables before she yelped out in pain and instantly dropped the knife, her hand gripping her finger that was now bleeding from where she had cut herself.

Pete turned towards her and looked at her hand. "Ouch. Let me see." Addison let go of her finger to show Pete her bloodied finger and hand. He took her hand in his and looked at the cut. "That's pretty deep, it needs to be cleaned."

Addison sighed as she looked at it. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not." Pete said and carefully let go of her hand and walked over to the closet with the pharmaceuticals.

"It hurts." She whispered as the tears began to pool in her eyes.

"It will be better soon." He said as he took her hand in his again and started to clean the cut.

"Ouch!" Addison yelped again and tried to pull her hand away as she felt her finger sting.

"I'm sorry." Pete looked up at Addison. "It needs to be cleaned though." She just nodded and blinked away the tears. Pete finished clearing the wound and carefully bandaged her hand. Addison watched him through watery eyes as he doctored her. "So." Pete smiled at her as he finished her hand.

"Thank you." She looked so fragile in that moment while she was on the verge of tears.

He couldn't help but pull her into his arms then. "It's okay." Addison just buried her head into his chest as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Pete gently stroked her back. She cradled her hand against her as she snuggled closer to Pete. "Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"It stings slightly." Addison mumbled against his shirt. Pete nodded and ran his hand over her back. Addison just pushed herself closer against him as he held her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bizzy said coldly as she walked into the kitchen. "But we're hungry and were wondering if you'd cook or if we should go out for dinner?"

Addison sniffed and pulled away from Pete slightly. "Pete's making dinner."

"Oh, okay." She nodded.

"Yeah." Addison gave a small smile and stayed close to Pete.

"I'll get your father then." Bizzy said and left the room again. Addison sniffed again and looked up at Pete.

"You okay, yeah?" He asked.

She nodded up at him. "Thank you."

"It's okay." Pete smiled at her.

"I'm so clumsy." She looked down at her finger which was bandaged up.

"Well, cutting vegetables can be pretty dangerous." He smirked. Addison rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him in the chest with the hand that didn't have the finger with the cut. Pete just smiled down at her.

"Thank you." She leaned up to peck his cheek but as she did he moved his head so she kissed him on the lips. Softly Pete kissed her as Addison wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Slowly she ran her tongue along his lips as she fingers toyed with his hair. Pete parted his lips and felt her tongue slipping into his mouth. Addison massaged his tongue with hers as she pressed her body closer to his. Pete wrapped his arms even tighter around her and their tongues duelled against each other. A soft moan passed Addison's lips as they continued to kiss.

"Ahem." Bizzy cleared her throat as she and Michael walked into the kitchen. Addison pulled back from the kiss but stayed close to Pete and blushed slightly as she looked at her parents.

"Erm, dinner should be finished in half an hour." Pete looked at them. Bizzy just nodded as she looked at them. Pete smiled and pulled away from Addison to continue with the dinner. She hugged herself once Pete moved away from her and she didn't look at her parents.

"What happened to your finger?" Bizzy asked as she sat down at the table again.

"I cut myself while chopping the vegetable." Addison glanced at her finger.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Yeah, Pete cleaned it up for me."

"How kind of him." Bizzy said coldly.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Bizzy looked over at Pete and watched as he prepared the dinner. "Do you want a drink?" Addison looked at her parents.

"No, thanks." Michael said and sat down next to his wife.

"Bizzy?" Addison looked at her mother.

"Water, please."

"Okay." Addison pulled open the cupboard and pulled out a glass, filling it with water.

"Thanks." Bizzy said as Addison handed her the glass.

Addison smiled at her mother before she got herself a glass of apple squash. "Do you want a drink Pete?"

"Yeah, juice please." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison poured him a glass of juice.

"Thanks." He said as he put the sauce and the noodles onto the stove. Addison just smiled at him and pulled plates out from the cupboard. Pete helped her set up the rest of the table. They worked together silently and dished out the dinner once it was ready before they sat down to eat.

---

"Can I talk to you?" Bizzy asked as she walked into the bathroom were Addison was getting ready for bed.

"Sure." Addison placed her toothbrush back into the stand and rinsed out her mouth.

"About Pete."

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked at her mother.

"What is it about this man that made you marry him so fast?"

She looked surprised at the question. "I…want to be with him."

"But I don't get why Addison. He's just not Montgomery material."

"Why not? What's wrong with him?" Addison crossed her arms.

"He does alternative medicine, I mean you can't even call him a doctor."

"He is a doctor. A very good one at that."

"I just don't get what you see in him."

"More than you can." Addison looked at her mother in disbelief. "I'm married to him and I want to be with him."

"But he's not good enough for you Addison, he's not that kind of man you should be married to!"

"Not that good enough?! What is good enough then?"

"I just know that he's not. Have you even known him long enough? Maybe he's just after your money." Bizzy shrugged.

"He doesn't know about my money." Addison defended.

"Wow, what a great basis for a successful marriage."

"But it shows he's not after my money though."

"Well, I'm not happy about this marriage."

"I gathered that." Addison looked at her mother.

"Just... think about it again Addison."

"What is there to think about?!"

"If this is really what you want! You're a Forbes Montgomery, you deserve better!"

"I'm now Addison Wilder!"

"Well if that's what you want, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"What would you care? You never have before. This is my life and my decision and I want to be with Pete." Addison looked at her mother before she left the bathroom and made her way into her bedroom.

Bizzy sighed and watched Addison walk away. Addison closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, feeling the tears build in her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Bizzy decided to leave her alone for tonight and walked into the guestroom. Addison made her way to her bed where she curled into a ball and cried quietly.

"Addison." Pete said as he entered her bedroom. "What's wrong?" She sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears. Pete walked closer and looked at her. "What happened?"

"My mother happened."

"What did she do?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She told me that you're not good enough."

"Oh." Addison nodded and tried not to cry. "Hey..." He moved an arm to her back and tried to calm her down.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough."

"That's not true Addison, it's not your fault."

"They didn't even really want me." She wiped her eyes angrily as the tears fell.

"I'm sure that's not true… they just want the best for you."

"No they don't." Addison shook her head and looked at him. Pete just looked at her and stroked her arm, trying to calm her down. She looked up at him before slowly moving her lips to his. He moved his hand to her waist and kissed her softly. Addison pulled him close as they kissed sweetly. Pete gently ran his fingers over her cheek, his lips pressed tenderly against hers. Slowly her hands moved down his sides and took hold of the hem of his pyjama top before she slowly peeled it from his body. Pete brought his lips back to hers and pulled her close to him.

She let her hands rest against his chest as they kissed. Pete moved his hands down the sides of her body and pulled off her top. Addison pressed her body close to his once both their tops were off and she kissed him heatedly. Pete's hands moved up and down her body as they kissed deeply. Addison let her hands move to his pyjama pants which she pushed off his hips and down his legs. Pete moved his mouth away from hers and kissed down her neck to her breasts as his hands wandered down to the hem of her pants. A soft moan passed her lips as she felt his mouth on his breasts.

Pete pushed down her pants and moved his lips back to hers. Addison kissed him back and moved her hips against his before she rid him of his boxers. Pete's erection grew against her as he kissed her hard. She pressed her hips against his, wanting to feel him inside her suddenly. He quickly got rid of her panties and slowly slid into her. Addison moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. Pete started to trust into her, his lips back against hers. Her eyes dropped closed as he moved in and out of her. Pete held her as close as he could, his lips barely leaving hers.

Soft moans past her lips as he moved in and out of her. Pete gently kissed her neck as their paces became quicker. She buried her head into his neck as she felt herself tightening. He felt himself getting closer as he moved his lips back to hers, kissing her hard. Addison moved her legs higher, taking him in deeper as he continued to thrust, before her body shook from her orgasm and she moaned his name loudly.

"Addison." He moaned her name out as he reached his own climax shortly after her. Addison came down from her high breathing heavily and just kept her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. Pete looked down at her, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. They just lay there together for a while silently. Pete covered them up with a blanket and looked over at Addison. She didn't look at him, just snuggled up to his side. Pete wrapped an arm around her and looked up at the ceiling. Addison let her head rest on his chest and her body curled into his side. He just held her close and closed his eyes after a while, letting himself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic :D. Please leave me a review and give me your thoughts, they make writing this so much better. :D

Enjoy!!

* * *

Addison stretched the next morning before she curled her body against Pete's once more and gave a contented sigh. Pete was still asleep, but instantly wrapped his arm tighter around her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, just looking at him as he slept.

"Addison?" Bizzy's voice could be heard from in front of the door as she knocked on it loudly.

"Yeah?" Addison's voice was groggy and she got a tighter hold on the blanket around them as the bedroom door opened.

"Do you always sleep this long?" Bizzy asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Addison looked up at her mother. Pete opened his eyes and yawned as he looked around him confused. Addison turned her head to look at him before she turned back to her mother. "We'll get up now."

"Don't you have to work today?"

"No, I don't." Addison shook her head. "Do you Pete?" Addison looked at him.

"Erm, no." He shook his head sleepily.

"Okay." She nodded at him.

"Well I'll see you downstairs then." Bizzy said and left the room again.

Addison nodded before she yawned and stretched again as the blanket dropped slightly from her grasp. Pete stretched a bit and looked down at her. Addison was led close to him with the blanket nearly revealing her breasts as she arched her back stretching. Pete looked at her quickly before he sat up slightly and looked around for his clothes. Addison yawned again as she pulled the blanket tighter around her before sitting up. Pete picked his shirt up from the floor put it on.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Addison asked as she pulled on her pyjama top.

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"Okay, good." She nodded and pulled her pyjama pants on as she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." Addison made her way into the bathroom. Pete nodded and watched as she left the room and he put the rest of his clothes on. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bizzy and Michael were.

"Good morning." He smiled at them politely.

"Hmm." Bizzy looked at him over her coffee mug. "I see you and our daughter had fun last night." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He looked at her surprised and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I, erm, we…" He didn't know what do say.

"There's no point trying to deny it."

"Well..." Pete took a sip of his coffee and looked at her.

"Is that why you married Addison?" Bizzy looked at him. "You slept with her and knocked her up? You've knocked our daughter up."

"What? No, I didn't. Addison's not pregnant."

"You haven't knocked her up?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then why did you marry her?" Bizzy looked at him curiously.

"Well because we love each other and we want to be together."

"You really love our daughter?" Michael looked at him. "I've hardly seen you show her affection since we've got here."

"I do love her though, more than anything else." He defended himself.

"Really? And you're going to look after her? You won't divorce her?"

Pete looked at him. "No."

"Good." Michael nodded at him.

Pete took another sip of his coffee and looked at them. Silence settled over them and Addison made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a purple top with her hair still damp from her shower. Bizzy looked at her curiously as she made her way to the counter and got herself a cup of coffee as well.

"Morning." Addison smiled at them before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Morning." Michael nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" Addison looked at her parents.

"Yeah." Bizzy nodded. "What about you?"

"Good thanks." Addison smiled.

"If you even got a lot of sleep." Bizzy said and took another sip of her coffee.

"What?" Addison looked confused at her mother.

"You didn't seem like you got a lot of sleep last night when I walked in your bedroom before." Bizzy shrugged.

"Oh…" Addison frowned. "Well, I did."

"Hmm." Bizzy nodded. Addison glanced up at Pete as she took another sip of coffee.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Michael looked at his daughter.

"Oh erm, I'm not sure. We could go out for lunch maybe."

"Yeah sounds nice." Addison smiled at her parents and stood next to Pete.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Pete said as he put his cup onto the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Addison nodded at him and sat down at the table.

"Do you never work at the weekend?" Michael asked as she sat down.

Addison smiled. "No, I don't."

"It would be nice to meet Sam and Naomi again though." Bizzy looked at her.

"Sam lives next door."

"Oh, really?" She nodded.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and too another sip of her coffee before carrying the mug over to the sink.

"Nice." She nodded again.

"Yeah, we can meet up with them later if you want."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Okay." Addison smiled at her parents. "I'm going to go and dry my hair." Bizzy nodded and watched as her daughter left the kitchen.

Addison made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom where she froze as her gazed landed on Pete who was stood in the middle of the room naked, and still wet from his shower. Pete didn't notice her and continued to dry himself up. Addison stood and stared at him wide eyed. He turned around and spotted her standing there, quickly putting the towel around his hips.

"Oh I- I didn't notice you standing there."

"I, erm…I…" Addison swallowed as she looked at him.

Pete just looked at her and ran a hand through his wet hair. Addison looked back at him before she moved forward and placed her lips firmly on his and pressed her body against his. Pete instantly kissed her back and pulled her closer as he placed his hands on her waist. Her hands ran through his wet hair and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Pete pulled her as close as he could against his wet body as their tongues duelled against each other.

Her hands moved down his body to the towel and she un-wrapped it from around him. He pulled away quickly and pulled her shirt over her head before he brought his lips back to hers again. Addison quickly rid herself of her jeans and pushed him back towards the bed where she straddled his lap and kissed him. Pete moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders. She pushed her panties off her hips, not breaking the kiss once. Pete kissed her hard as he moved his hands down the sides of her body.

Addison shifted above him and moved her hips so he slid into her. Pete rolled them over so he was on top and started to thrust into her slowly.

"Hmm, don't you want me on top?" Addison moaned and closed her eyes.

He just smiled and kissed her again, his hands on her breasts, teasing her. A louder moaned passed her lips and she wrapped her legs high up around his waist. Pete started to thrust into her quicker then, his mouth kissing down her body.

"Oh god Pete." Her back arched up into him and her hips met his as he moved in and out of her. Just then the door suddenly opened and Bizzy walked into the room, gasping at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god!" Addison's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the blanket trying to cover them.

"Addison!" Bizzy looked at her shocked. Addison's face reddened as she looked at her mother. Bizzy just looked at them and turned around quickly.

"Erm, can you, erm, like leave us alone please?" Addison looked at her mother's back.

"Sure." She said coldly and walked out of the room again.

"That is so embarrassing." Addison closed her eyes.

"Yeah." Pete sighed.

"This shouldn't have happened."

"What?" He looked at her.

"This." She motioned between them. Pete just looked at her. Addison sighed. "We should get dressed." Pete sat up and picked up his towel from the floor. Addison tightened the blanket around her as she began to pick up her clothes. Pete walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes. Addison quickly got dressed and picked up her hairdryer, drying her hair. When Pete was fully dressed he walked out of the room, not looking at Addison once. She sighed and finished drying her hair.

Bizzy and Michael were downstairs, sitting the living room. They looked up at Pete as he entered. He cleared his throat and looked at them as he walked in.

"Put our daughter down now then?" Bizzy raised her eyebrows at him coldly.

"Put her down?" He looked at her.

"All you seemed to have down since we've been here is take advantage by sleeping with her."

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Well we got here last night, had dinner, then once we went to bed that's what the two of you did, god knows how many times. Then just now I walked in on the two of you."

"Even if we would sleep with each other all day, that's none of your business."

"Our daughter deserves more than you." Bizzy glared at him as Addison walked into the living room. Pete just looked at her before he glanced up at Addison.

"What's going on?" Addison looked around at them and could feel the tension.

"Nothing." Bizzy looked up at Addison. "I just told your husband what I think about him."

"Why can't you just accept that this is what I've chosen?!"

"Because he is not good enough for you Addison and you know that! He will never make you happy!"

"He does make me happy! I want to be with Pete! No one is good enough by you but I don't care what you think of him! I want to be with him and I will!"

"You said that this was a spurt of the moment thing! And you know that it will never be more Addison!"

"I love him!"

"This whole marriage is just about sex because that's all you've done since we've got here! You can't love this man!"

"That is not true!" Addison looked at her mother. Bizzy just sighed and looked at her daughter. "Just go. Just leave, you can't be happy for me so just go. I don't want you here." Addison shook her head at them.

"You can't throw us out Addison."

"I can, just go. You've said enough."

Bizzy just glared at her daughter and got up from the couch. "Come on Michael, we're leaving." Addison just watched as they left the house and she let out a sigh.

"You didn't have to do that just because of me." Pete looked at her.

"They shouldn't have said that." She sat down on the couch. Pete sighed and looked at her. "They just can't be happy no matter what I do. Even if I'm happy it's not good enough for them." Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well maybe your mother just noticed that you're not." He looked at her. Addison opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pete just shrugged and looked at her. She nodded slightly and looked away, they had a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy New Year everyone. Hope it's a good one. Enjoy our fic!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Come in, take a seat." Paige Scot motioned for the couple to sit down on the couch in front of her. This was their fifth meeting. They did as they were told and sat down on the couch next to each other. "So how have things been since our last meeting?" Paige smiled at the couple, it had been a month since they had last met.

"Things didn't really change." Pete shrugged.

"We slept together." Addison blurted out. "Twice."

Paige looked at her surprised. "Well I guess that means that things did change during the last month."

"My parents were staying and we were pretending to be happy for them and we had to share a bed and it just happened." Addison looked at her.

"And did you talk about what it meant to each of you?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"So did it mean anything or do you think it was just sex?" Paige looked at them.

"I erm, I…erm. It was good sex, great even." Addison looked at Paige.

"But was it more than just that?"

"I don't know." Addison bit her lip and glanced at Pete.

"Pete? What about you?" Paige turned to look at him.

"Erm, I don't know. Afterwards Addison said that it shouldn't have happened, so I guess it didn't."

"But did you want it to happen?" She wrote on her clipboard.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"You both need to be more open about your feelings. You need to talk to each other. Are you afraid of this marriage?" Paige looked between them.

Pete sighed, he hated these meetings. "No, I'm not afraid."

Paige nodded and wrote something else. "So what happened after you slept together?"

"Nothing actually. We kind of ignored the fact that it happened."

"So you just carried on with what you were doing?"

"Yes…" He nodded.

"And who was it that kissed the other first? Who is the one who is the reason you slept together? Was it the same one each time?" Paige looked at them, she needed to know who it was that felt the need to be close to the other. Pete glanced up at Addison.

"Erm, I kissed Pete. I was the one who started it, both times." Addison began to fiddle with her watch.

Paige nodded and wrote on her clipboard again. "But you were also the one that said that it didn't mean anything. Is that true, was it really just about sex for you?"

"Ah…erm…no." Addison shook her head. Pete glanced at her, he didn't expect her to say that.

"Okay." Paige nodded. "What I would like to do is have a session with each of you separately. We'll start with you Pete, in a few weeks time. Is that okay with both of you?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Okay good." Paige smiled.

---

A week later and Addison let herself into the house. They hadn't spoken about the meeting with the counsellor once after and they didn't intend to. She slipped her shoes off and set her bag down on the table and she glanced around. Pete was in the kitchen and just finished setting up the table as Addison walked in.

"Hey." She looked at him as she walked in.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Are you making dinner?" She could smell something nice and she was starving.

"Yes, it's already finished." He smiled and placed the food in the middle of the table.

"It looks delicious." Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled and put some food on each plate. "You've really made an effort."

"Well... it's your birthday, I didn't know and I'm sorry."

Addison looked up at him shocked. "How did you find out?"

"Naomi mentioned it at work."

"Oh." Addison nodded. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I just cooked. And..." He reached behind him. "Here's a little present." He handed it to her. "Happy birthday Addison."

She looked at him shocked and took the present from him. "Thank you." Pete smiled and watched her as he sat down at the table. Carefully Addison began to unwrap the present and gasped as she did so.

"I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful Pete, you didn't have to." Addison smiled as she picked up the necklace from the box.

"It's just a little something." He shrugged.

"It's really beautiful." Addison smiled and she caught sight of the inscription on the back. _'I hope you get what you want from life, you deserve it.'_ She gasped and looked up at Pete. He smiled at her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

Addison smiled and put the necklace on, placing her hand on it once it was securely round her neck. "How does it look?"

"It looks great." He smiled.

"Thank you Pete."

He just smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to."

"It's really sweet of you." Addison smiled at him.

Pete smiled and pointed at the food. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah." They began eating their food, a conversation starting up between them. After they finished eating, Pete started to clean up the kitchen. "Let me help you." Addison began to help him.

"It's okay." Pete smiled at her and they cleaned up the kitchen together.

Once they had cleaned the kitchen up they decided to take a walk on the beach together. They got their jackets and walked out on the porch and down on the beach.

"It's a beautiful night." Addison smiled as she looked up at the stars.

"It is." He looked at her and followed her glance up to the heaven. They walked contently along together. Pete looked over the ocean as they walked next to each other in silence. Addison shivered slightly and hugged herself. "Are you cold? Do you want to go back?" Pete looked at her.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You can have my jacket." He offered.

"Then you'll be cold."

"No that's fine." He said as he took his jacket off and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at him, he was being so sweet. Pete smiled at her and they carried on walking along the beach. "Thank you for tonight, it's been wonderful." She smiled and leaned up, pecking his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled.

"But I do." She smiled and linked her arm through his, trying to keep warm. Pete smiled and they walked next to each other in silence. Addison leaned her head against his arm as they walked. They kept on walking for a while before they decided to turn back and walk back home.

"Thank you for tonight Pete." Addison smiled at him once they reached home and walked inside.

"You're welcome Addison." He smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed now, but thank you." She smiled and looked at him before leaning forward and kissing him. Pete softly kissed her back. "Thank you." Addison whispered again before she pulled back and made her way up to her bedroom.

---

Addison suddenly awoke as she heard the thunder ring through the room. She hated storms, she always had and she always would. She hoped it would calm down but as it started to get worse she got more scared. She quickly got out of her bed and made her way onto the landing where she jumped as she saw a flash of lightly. Addison quickly walked to Pete's room where she entered and walked over to his bed, seeing him asleep. She crawled in behind him and snuggled up to his back, hoping to feel safer. The move of the bed woke him up and he blinked a few times before he turned around.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't like the storm."

"Oh." He smiled slightly. "It's okay." Addison jumped again as a loud clap of thunder rang through the room. "Hey..." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "It's okay, I'm here." She buried her head into his chest and snuggled close to him. Pete just held her close and gently ran his hand over her back.

"I'm scared of storms." Addison whispered and pressed herself against him.

"But you're safe here."

She nodded her head against his chest. "Can I stay here? Just for tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled sleepily.

"Thank you." Addison snuggled close and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Pete closed his eyes again and kept his arm around her waist. Suddenly sleep came easy to Addison and she felt safe in his arms.

---

The next morning Addison slowly came to and took notice of the arms around her wait, holding her close to a body. She blinked her eyes a few times to see that it was Pete she was in bed with. Pete was still asleep and started to stir as he felt her moving.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Addison pushed herself off Pete and quickly got out of the bed. Pete opened his eyes and looked at her confused. "We can't keep doing this we're getting a divorce!" Addison shook her head and headed towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Pete sat up and looked at her.

"This!" She threw her hands up. "We can't keep getting close like this!"

"But... why not?" He asked still sleepily.

"We're getting divorced remember!" Addison looked at him.

"I... you're the one who came into my bed in the middle of the night."

"I know that! You didn't exactly stop me though! We can't keep doing this!"

"I don't get why Addison. Why are you so upset?"

"This isn't what we want! You don't want a serious relationship you just want fun! And I want to be married to someone who actually wants a marriage and wants me not just fun!"

"I asked you to try Addison, you're the one who didn't even consider that this could work out!"

"Because it won't! All we've really done is argue! We irritate each other! We don't feel anything for each other." Addison looked at him.

Pete looked at her. "Yeah, you're right." He said coldly. Addison just turned and left his bedroom, making her way into the bathroom. Pete watched as she left before he sighed and let himself fall back into the bed again.

---

Addison stormed out of the elevator before Pete once they reached the practice and she made her way straight to her office. Naomi who arrived shortly before them, stood still at the reception and looked at Addison confused. Addison didn't look at her friend just entered her office and slammed the door behind her. Naomi glanced at Pete and walked towards Addison's office. Addison was sat behind her desk and glanced up at Naomi as she entered.

"What's wrong?" Naomi looked at her worried as she walked towards her desk.

"I hate you for taking me to Vegas and letting me get married to Pete." Addison hissed. "I hate the fact that I'm married to him and that in about seven months I'll have yet another failed marriage behind me."

"What happened Addison?"

"He made me a really nice dinner for my birthday then we walked along the beach and kissed. Then it started to storm and I got scared so I got into bed with him."

"Did you have sex again?"

"No!" Addison looked at her friend horrified. "We did not have sex!"

"Well... but that sounds nice actually, why are you so furious?"

"This isn't meant to be happening! We're meant to be getting a divorce not getting close. He doesn't want a marriage."

"Addison." Naomi sighed. "He has feelings for you and you have feelings for him, more then you admit and I just don't get why it is so hard for you to give him a chance."

Addison glanced up at her friend. "We don't have feelings for each other. Now if you don't mind I have patients."

"You're living in denial Addison and you're just making yourself unhappy."

"I'm fine Nae."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you guys. I'm glad you're still enjoying it and thank you for the reviews I am geting. I know alot of you want to see them together properly, but you'll jsut have to wait.

Enjoy!!

* * *

A month later, Addison and Pete still barely talked to each other, Pete walked into the office of their counsellor alone.

"Good morning Pete." Paige smiled at him as he sat down on the couch opposite her. "How are we doing?"

"Good morning." Pete smiled politely. "Well... things between Addison and me are not going well at all."

"And why's that?" Paige positioned her pen ready to write.

"We're barely talking to each other since her birthday a month ago."

"And what sparked the no talking?"

"We spent a really nice evening together. I cooked for her and I got her a present and we took a walk on the beach... and then there was a storm in the middle of the night and Addison got scared and came into my bed. And the next morning she got all upset and yelled at me that this can't happen again because we don't have feelings for each other and we're getting a divorce."

"But is that how you feel Pete?" Paige looked at him. "Do you have feelings for Addison?" She knew that they would be more open on their own than as a couple at this stage.

"Yes." He looked at her.

"And how do you feel about her?" Paige wrote something down on her clipboard before looking back up at him.

"I...I have feelings for her." He shrugged.

"But what are these feelings Pete? Explain to me."

"I, erm, I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Paige leaned forward slightly.

Pete looked at her. "I, I think I do, but I'm just tired of this whole thing. She sleeps with me twice and tells me that this has to stop because it's wrong and it shouldn't have happened and then she kisses me again and the next day she yells at me and tells me that this can't happen again. I just don't know what she wants and I can't do that anymore."

Paige wrote on her clipboard before she looked up at him again. "So you want to be with her? But she doesn't seem to know what she wants?"

"Yeah, I told her that from the beginning. That I want to try."

Paige nodded. "Could she be scared?"

"I don't know. She doesn't trust me, she's scared that it won't work out and she'll get hurt."

"I see." Paige nodded.

"But she keeps on telling me that she has no feelings for me and... maybe I just have to accept it and move on."

"So you think she has feelings for you?"

"I don't know."

Paige nodded and wrote on her clipboard again. "Okay. So how is sharing a house going?"

"Well, like I said, we're barely talking."

"Apart from the not talking? Do you make each other meals? Get each other drinks?"

"I cook most of the time for both of us."

"Is that because you're home first? She doesn't like to cook?"

"She can't cook." He smiled slightly.

"Ah." Paige smiled. "I've never met a woman who can't cook before."

"Yeah..." He smiled. "Me neither."

"Are you adapting to having each other in your lives?"

"... I think so, yeah."

"Okay." Paige nodded and wrote on her clipboard. "That's good. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Pete looked at her and shook his head. "No, actually not."

"Okay then. If you're happy to leave it here for now we will and I'll see Addison in a month, then after I want t see both of you together."

"Okay." He nodded and got up.

Paige stood as well and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in about two months then."

---

Two weeks later and Addison sighed as she walked along the hallway, she had just lost a patient and she felt deflated. She just wanted to curl up. She was just about to walk into her office when she heard quick footsteps walking after her. Addison glanced over her shoulder to see her patient's husband behind her.

"Wait." He said furious. "You're the doctor who operated on my wife, right?"

"Yes." She nodded and stopped. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"You are sorry for my loss?" He looked at her angrily. "You should have saved her! You were supposed to save her!"

"I did everything I could to save her but she coded on the table and we just couldn't get her heart started again."

"You didn't do everything you could! You gave up on her, you didn't try enough! It's your fault she died!"

"I did everything I could to save her." Addison tried to calm him down.

"You didn't!" He yelled at her and stepped closer.

"I did, I did everything in my power."

He looked at her furiously and pressed her against the glass wall of her office. "You killed her! It's your fault she's dead!"

Addison's eyes widened as his hands went to her throat and she gripped his arms. "Sir please just calm down."

"You killed my wife!" He screamed, a terrifying look on his face.

"Sir please, I'm sorry about your wife." Addison pleaded with him as she felt the tears begin to gather. He just looked at her enraged and suddenly an office door near them opened and quick footsteps were heard on the floor before a fist hit the man's face hard and he fell onto the floor in front of Addison. Addison's hands instantly went to her throat and just looked at the man led on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Don't you dare touch her again or I swear you'll regret it." Pete yelled at the man and hit him once again. Addison just stood back with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Get out of here! Right now!" Pete looked at the man angrily who was still lying on the floor. The guy groggily got up from the floor, holding his bleeding nose and left the practice. Pete looked after him angrily before he turned towards Addison. Addison just looked at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her worried.

"I thought he was going to kill me." She whispered as she cried.

"It's okay, I'm here." Pete whispered as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Addison buried her head into his chest and cried quietly. "Shh..." He held her close.

"I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah." Pete had his arms around her tightly. "But it's okay now."

"Don't let him near me, please." She cried.

"He won't get anywhere near you again Addi, I promise."

"I was so scared."

"I know..." He whispered quietly into her hair. Addison cried softly against his chest. "Shh..." He tried to calm her down. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she cried. "Shh..." He tried to calm her down. She just kept her head buried into his chest.

"What happened?" Naomi asked worried as she quickly walked towards them. Addison didn't move from Pete's arms.

"An asshole attacked her."

"Oh my god is she alright?" Naomi placed a hand on her friend's back. Pete looked down at her, but didn't move his arms from around her. Addison just moved her head slightly so she could look at her friend. "Addi, are you okay?" Naomi looked concerned. More tears just fell as Addison looked at her friend. "Addi..." Naomi stroked her head.

"I thought he was going to kill me."

"Oh god Addi I'm so sorry."

"I was so scared Nae. He had his hands around my throat."

"Oh god, but you're safe now Addi." Addison just nodded and stayed in Pete's arms. "I think you should take her home Pete." Naomi looked up at him.

"I'm fine." Addison protested.

"No Addi, it's already late anyway, you should go home." Naomi looked at her.

"Okay then." She nodded.

"And don't worry Addi, Pete will take care of you, okay? This man is not going to get near you again." Addison nodded as she looked at her friend. "Good." Naomi smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her head.

"Thanks Nae."

"Take her home and take care of her." Naomi looked up at Pete.

Addison pulled back from Pete slightly so he could lead her out of the practice. They walked towards the elevator and got down to Pete's car. They rode home in silence and neither still said anything as they walked into their house. Pete turned on the lights and locked the door behind them. Addison slipped her shoes off and put her handbag on the side before walking into the living room where she curled up on the couch.

"You okay?" Pete asked.

Addison sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure?" He looked at her worried as he stepped closer.

"I'm fine, just shook up."

"Do you need anything?"

"I think I just need to sleep for a while."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I don't want to be on my own though." Addison looked up at Pete.

"Well… I can stay here." He shrugged.

"Please." She nodded. Pete nodded and sat down on the couch. Addison hesitated before leaning against his side. Pete wrapped an arm around her lightly. "Thank you for today." She whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for that Addison."

"I do."

"It's okay."

"Well thank you Pete." Pete just smiled at her slightly. Addison smiled back and leaned her head against him. Pete just kept his arm around her as they sat there in silence. Slowly Addison drifted off to sleep and slept contently next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Addison." Paige smiled at her as she entered the room. "Please, sit down."

"Thanks." Addison smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"So, how have things been over the last two months?"

"Erm, well, we kind of, aren't exactly on the best talking terms."

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Erm." Addison looked down and fiddled with her watch. "I kind of said that things need to stop happening between us."

Paige nodded and took notes on her clipboard. "What kind of things exactly?"

"Like us, kissing, and sleeping together."

"How did Pete react when you told him that you want these things to stop happening?"

"Erm, we argued and we haven't really spoken properly since."

"And do you really want these things to stop? Because if I remember correctly you were the one who kissed him first both times before you ended up sleeping together."

"Erm." Addison looked up at Paige. "I just, look at him and all I want is to kiss him and it just feels so right."

"But why do you want these things to stop then?"

"I don't know, I just say I want it to stop."

"Pete told you that he wants to try to make this relationship work. Do you believe him? Or are you scared of this relationship Addison?"

"Before we got married he told me that he only wanted a bit of fun, he didn't want anything serious. He never showed he wanted more than fun."

"So you still don't think that he is serious and wants to actually have a relationship with you?"

"I don't know." Addison sighed. "At times it's like he really wants to try, but I'm not sure."

"Do you want to be with him Addison?"

Addison looked up at Paige before slowly nodding. "Yes."

"But you're scared that he doesn't mean it?" Paige looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "I already have one failed marriage behind me."

"But you said that you want this relationship to work Addison, and if you don't try it and fight for what you want, you don't even give this marriage the chance to be anything else but another failed one."

Addison nodded sadly and looked down. "I need to try."

"You do." Paige nodded. "And you do have strong feelings for this man, don't you?"

Addison nodded and didn't look at Paige. "I have since I first met him."

"You have to talk to each other Addison. And even if you are scared, if you don't try it, you'll never know and you'll regret it."

"Yeah, I know. I'll go home and tell him how I feel."

Paige smiled and nodded at her. "If there's nothing else you want to talk about I'll see you both in a month."

"Okay." Addison nodded and stood up. "I'll go talk to him. Thank you." She smiled before leaving. Paige smiled and watched as Addison left her office again.

---

When Addison arrived back at the house ready to tell Pete how she felt she found him in a very bad mood. He had had a long day at the practice behind him and was exhausted. "Erm Pete." Addison stood in the doorway to the kitchen and could see he had had a few drinks. He turned around and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Addison walked further into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I'm just meeting up with Sam and Coop at Sam's in a few minutes, we decided to go out tonight."

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded.

"Yeah." He walked out of the kitchen again.

"You're going now?" Addison turned round to watch him.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No." Addison shook her head.

"Good." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Oh right okay, bye." Addison just watched him leave. Pete walked out of the door and headed next door to Sam's. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

---

When Addison awoke the next day Pete still wasn't home, he had been out all night and she hadn't heard from him once. As she stood in the kitchen making herself some breakfast she heard a key turn in the lock and the front door opened, Pete walking in.

He walked past the kitchen and spotted her standing there. "Erm, hey." He stood in the doorway.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him. "Where were you last night?"

"Erm, I told you I was going out with Sam and Coop."

"All night?"

"Almost, yeah." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at him, seeing him shift.

"No, everything's fine." He shrugged.

"What did you do last night?" Addison picked up her glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Well, I was out with Sam and Coop pretty long and then... well, then I was with a woman."

Addison froze and looked at him, her heart dropping. "A woman?"

"A woman, yeah."

"What…what did you do with this woman?" Addison looked at him, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well..." He looked up at her.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her." Addison begged.

Pete looked at her surprised, he didn't expect her to react this way. "I, erm..." He looked down.

"How could you?!" She hissed. "How could you sleep with another woman?!"

He looked up at her. "We're not together Addison, I didn't think you'd care."

"We're married! I want us to be together! I was ready to try! I was scared of getting hurt. I was ready to try….I love you Pete." Addison looked at him as the tears pooled in her eyes.

Pete looked at her shocked. "Addison..."

"You slept with someone else!" She yelled as she threw her glass of orange juice in his direction.

"Addison I didn't know! You kept on telling me that you have no feelings for me and that you don't want this! I just thought I had to accept it finally and move on."

"How could you?!" The tears rolled angrily down her cheeks as she looked at him.

He just looked at her, he felt so guilty he didn't know what say. "I- I'm sorry, I... I didn't know." A sob past Addison's lips and she leaned against the counter, before sliding down it as she cried. "Addison..." He didn't know what to say. Her arms wrapped around her as she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. It hurt him to see her like this, even more knowing that he was the reason for her pain. Addison pulled her knees closer to her body as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Addison." He looked down, just wanting to take her in his arms.

"I thought this was going to be different." She whispered.

"But I didn't know that you feel this way, I thought there was no chance for us."

Addison sniffed and looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Remember that time when I said every woman should get what she wants, and we were stood on the porch, and I kissed you and you asked what it meant and I said that I should get what I want? I wanted you Pete. I have always wanted you Pete."

"I didn't know Addison, you never said anything."

"I kissed you, I kept kissing you. I slept with you twice. I trusted you. You were the first one I wanted to see after that guy attacked me. You. No one else. You."

Pete looked at her. "But you kept on telling me that you have no feelings for me. How long was I supposed to hold on when I didn't know that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?"

"When do I ever really say how I feel?"

"But you said how you don't feel and I believed you!"

"I never meant it!"

Pete sighed. "I didn't know that."

"You never had to sleep with someone though." Addison whispered and looked away as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Addison." He looked at her. "I needed a distraction. I thought it would help getting over it, I thought I could move on."

She shook her head. "Move on then."

"Addison..."

"You slept with another woman. I thought you would have waited until after the divorce." Pete just sighed and looked at her. "Now I know how Derek felt." She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing the tears would stop.

"I didn't cheat on you, we're not together and you didn't give me a single reason to believe that you want more. I tried for seven months Addison, seven months. What did you expect me to do? One moment you kissed me and in the next one you yelled at me and told me to stop. I couldn't do that anymore."

"We're married though. We're legally bound." She held up her left hand, looking at her wedding ring. Pete glanced at the ring before he looked down to the floor again. "Let's just get through the next few months and then we can get divorced." Addison sniffed and stood from the floor.

"Addison..." He looked at her. Addison looked up at him, her face tear stained. "I'm sorry and I- I'm going to make up for it, I don't know how, but I will. Please."

"I can't get hurt again Pete, I just can't."

"I never wanted to hurt you Addison, never and I would never have done what I did if I only knew. I'm not going to hurt you again."

"Can…can you go take a shower?" She looked up at him. "I just need you to be…clean of her before you touch me."

"Yeah..." He looked down. "Sure."

"Thank you." Addison nodded at him. Pete turned and walked out of the kitchen again and made his way up the stairs into the bathroom. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, realising that she must have looked like a mess.

Half an hour later after he took a shower and dressed in fresh clothes Pete walked down the stairs again, ready for work. Addison had freshened herself up and redone her make-up and was now sat at the table. Pete walked into the kitchen and looked at her. Addison looked up at him and finished drinking her coffee. Pete didn't know what to say and poured himself a cup of coffee, drinking it quickly. Addison stood from the table and placed her cup in the sink before turning to look at him. He looked at her, hoping she'd say anything. She just looked at him before she leaned forward and pecked his lips. Pete didn't expect her to do that and just looked at her slightly surprised.

"Let's try, let's really try at this marriage." She whispered and looked up into his eyes. Pete nodded and looked down at her. "You do still want to try right?"

"Of course." He said quickly. "I want to try and I want to make this work."

"Good, because there isn't anyone else I want to be with." Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete smiled relieved and kissed her back softly. She grinned widely at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Addison." He looked down at her.

"I love you too Pete, so, so much." She kissed him again. Pete smiled and pulled her closer as he kissed her back. "We'll be late." She whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." He quickly kissed her again.

"We really should go." Addison smiled and pulled away from him slightly. "I'll be all yours tonight, I promise." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Okay." He smiled and pecked her lips once again before he let go of her.

---

When the elevator doors opened at the practice and Addison and Pete walked out they were holding hands and smiling. The rest of the doctors were all in the kitchen and followed Naomi's surprised gaze towards the reception were Addison and Pete just walked by. They weren't arguing and they were happy. The others just watched them curiously from where they stood. They stopped and Addison leaned up to kiss Pete softly before she smiled and walked into her office. Pete smiled and walked on to his own office.

"Did they just…" Violet trailed off.

"They did..." Naomi said in disbelief.

"Do you think they're…?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe you should go fine out Nae." Violet looked at Naomi.

"I should." Naomi nodded and walked out of the kitchen. The other three just sat and watched her. Naomi walked towards Addison's office and walked in without knocking.

"Hey." Addison smiled up at her friend.

"Hey..." Naomi looked at her. "What was that just?"

"What was what?"

"Well, you and Pete holding hands, kissing..."

"We're actually trying. We're giving this marriage a go." Addison smiled at her friend.

"Wow." Naomi looked at her friend surprised.

"I realised that I want to be with him, that I love him and the only way is to actually try, stop being scared and try, so we are."

"That is great." Naomi smiled widely.

"It is. I am really happy." Addison grinned.

"Finally." Naomi smiled. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Nae." Addison smiled.

"And why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"I had to meet with the marriage counsellor yesterday and she just made me realise things." Naomi nodded and smiled widely. "I should have realised this sooner."

"Hmm, maybe. But better now than never."

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "It is."

"Did you tell him that you love him?"

"Yes, and he's told me he loves me." Addison grinned a stupid grin.

"Aww." Naomi smiled.

"I know, I'm really happy."

---

Naomi stood in the exam room and looked down at the tiny baby Addison and she just delivered together. The mother died, they had no idea who the father was and they'd soon have to call the hospital to give the baby a place to stay for now. Addison cradled the baby girl close to her as she fed her a bottle.

"I just called the hospital." Dell said as he walked into the room. "They said that it would take at least a few days to contact a family to take care of her."

Addison sighed. "She needs someone to look after her."

"She could stay in the hospital for now." Dell shrugged. "But she'd be alone there of course."

"She shouldn't be alone." Addison looked down at the baby girl. "She doesn't even have a name."

"Yeah." Naomi sighed.

"Can't she stay here with us until then?"

"Someone has to take her home for the nights though."

"I'll take her home." Addison looked up at them.

"Really? Are you sure?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yes, it'll be fine. It's better than her being alone in a hospital."

Naomi nodded. "Okay then." Addison smiled at her friend before looking down at the little baby. The little girl fell asleep in her arms and looked content. Addison swayed the baby softly and smiled.

"I'll call the hospital then and tell them that she'll stay here until they find her a family." Dell said and walked out of the room again.

Addison nodded and carefully stood up with the baby in her arms. "I should go tell Pete."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. Addison swayed the baby and left the room, heading towards Pete's office. Pete smiled up at her as she walked in.

"Hey." She smiled and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Who's that?" Pete looked at the little girl in her arms.

"Me and Nae just delivered her. Her mother died and we haven't got in touch with any other family members."

"Oh." He nodded. "Poor little girl."

"Yeah." Addison sighed as she looked at the little baby who had fallen asleep. "She's going to stay here at the practice with us for a few days before she gets picked up and I said she could come home with us."

"Oh okay." He nodded.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, thank you." Addison smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Pete smiled and looked at the little girl. Addison settled herself down on the couch in his office and just watched the baby sleep.

"Does she have a name?" Pete asked.

"No, she doesn't have anyone to give her a name at the moment."

"And she'll go to a foster family then?"

"Unless a relative turns up." Addison looked up at him. "Do you ever want kids?"

"I do actually."

"Really?" She smiled at him. "I do as well."

"Yeah." He smiled. Addison smiled and looked back down at the baby. She still slept peacefully in Addison's arms.

"What…what if I can't have kids Pete?" She looked up at him.

"Then there're other ways Addi."

Addison just nodded at him. "You don't mind that I might not be able to have kids?"

"No, do you think I'd leave you because of that?"

She just looked at him for a while before answering. "No."

"Good." He nodded and smiled at her. Addison smiled back at him and leaned back in the couch. Pete smiled and just looked at her and the baby in her arms.

A few minutes later and the door to Pete's office and Dell walked in. "Erm, her father's on her way."

"Okay, thanks Dell." Addison nodded, her gaze still on the baby. Dell smiled and walked out again. "Looks like you'll be going home then." Addison smiled at the sleeping baby.

"At least she's not alone and has someone." Pete looked over at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and stood from the couch. "I should go get her ready then."

"Okay." Pete nodded. She smiled at him before she left his office with the baby girl.

"The father is already here." Naomi walked towards her.

"Okay." Addison nodded at her friend. "Where is he?"

"In my office."

"Okay, I'll take her to him. Does he know?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay." Addison made her way towards Naomi's office and pushed open the door before she walked in. The man looked up at her as she entered the room. "Mr Louten?" Addison looked at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

She smiled and walked closer. "Meet your daughter." Carefully Addison placed the sleeping baby into his arms. He smiled and looked down at the little girl. "I'm sorry about your wife, we did everything we could but…we just couldn't save her." He just nodded, not looking up at her. "Your daughter is perfectly healthy though, she's doing great." Addison smiled as she watched the baby who was still asleep.

"Good." He nodded. "That's good."

"You can take her home." He nodded again and looked down at the little girl. "Have you got a name for her?" Addison looked up at him.

"Lauren." He looked up at her.

"That's a nice name." Addison smiled. "It suits her."

"Yeah." He smiled and looked down at his daughter again. Addison smiled and just watched father and daughter. "Well, thank you." He looked up at her again.

"No problem."

He nodded. "I'm going to take her home then."

"Okay, that's fine." The man smiled at her before he walked out of the office with the little girl on his arm. Addison sighed and walked out after him, watching him leave with his daughter, and she once again ached to be a mother.

* * *

A/N: Okay, who loves us now??? Want to leave a review and tell us how much you love us? You know you do.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's just occured to me that I said I would only update every other day while I was on xmas hols, and now I'm back at school, so technically I shouldn't update every other day right? I mean, I should update every week again shouldn't I? Or should I keep updating every other day?

This chapter is jsut kind of fluff in a way. Just PADDISON fluff really.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Paige raised her eyebrows as Pete and Addison entered her office, smiling and holding hands. This was defiantly an improvement. She waited until they had sat down on the couch in front of her before she spoke and she noticed that they were still holding hands and they were sat close to each other.

"So how are you two doing?"

"We're doing good." Pete smiled at her.

"Just good? Or mare than good?"

"Well..." Pete looked at Addison. "We're doing really great actually."

Paige nodded and wrote on her clipboard. "Have you argued this past month?"

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"That's good." She smiled. "And how do you feel about your relationship now?"

"It's just... it's amazing and we're really happy." Pete looked at Addison.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with." Addison smiled up at him.

"And did you talk about all that happened over the last months and how you feel about each other?" Paige looked at them.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "We've talked a lot and we're really ready to work at this marriage and make it succeed." She smiled. "We love each other."

"That's great." She smiled and took notes on her clipboard again.

"It is." Addison grinned. "I just wish that we had realised this sooner, that I had realised this sooner."

"Well, that's why we worked here on all that." Paige smiled at them. "So you're both trying at this marriage? This is good. You've made a lot of progress in the last eight months." Paige smiled at them.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"I can see you two being together for a very long time." Pete smiled and squeezed Addison's hand gently. "Do you think that you still need to see me?" She looked at them before she wrote on her clipboard again. "If you feel that you still need this each month then we can carry on with these sessions."

"I don't think it's necessary actually." Pete looked at Addison.

"That's fine then." Paige smiled. "I don't think you two need this anymore, you are capable of talking about your problems." They smiled and nodded at Paige. "So is there anything you want to talk about now?"

"I don't think so." Pete shook his head.

"Okay." Paige nodded and smiled. "Well in that case then, I guess this session is over."

"Okay." They smiled and got up from the couch.

"Well I hope you two have a brilliant life together." Paige smiled and stood, shaking each of their hands.

"Thank you." They smiled. Paige watched them leave the room, happy that they had finally made a breakthrough and were able to live happily together.

---

Half an hour later and they returned home from their meeting. They walked into the house and decided to spend the evening at home together. Addison snuggled up next to Pete's side as they settled down to watch the film. Pete wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Addison smiled and let an arm rest on his stomach. They just there, snuggled close together as they watched the movie in silence. Addison began to draw circles on Pete's stomach as she watched the film and smiled. Pete smiled and absently moved his fingers up and down her back, looking on the screen.

So far through the movie Addison turned her head and looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. Addison gently kissed him back and placed a hand on his cheek. Pete smiled against her lips and wrapped both his arms around her.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled widely and kissed her again.

Addison grinned and pulled back slightly but their lips were still touching. "I want to watch this film though."

"You do?" He smiled.

"I do." She smiled as well and pecked his lips once more before she snuggled back down. Pete smiled and looked back at the screen as well. She went back to drawing circles on his stomach. Pete smiled and continued to run his fingers over her back and they finished watching the movie in silence.

Once the movie was over Addison yawned and stretched. Pete sat up a bit and stretched as well. "Hmm, want to make dinner?" Addison looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good." She grinned and pecked his lips. Pete smiled and got up from the couch. She led down on the couch and watched him leave the room. He walked into the kitchen and took the ingredients out of the fridge, before he started preparing the dinner. A while later and Addison walked into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist. Pete turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Hmm, smells nice." She grinned and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled and placed one hand over hers.

"Hmm." Addison began to kiss his neck, sucking on the spot behind his ear, the spot she had discovered drove him wild.

"Addison..." He smiled and tried to concentrate on making dinner.

"Hmm?" Her hands ran over his torso as she continued to suck on the spot.

"I'm trying to make dinner here." He smiled.

"And I want you."

Pete smiled and put the knife he was holding in one hand onto the counter before he turned around in her arms. Addison grinned up at him before kissing him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Pete wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and duelled against his as her fingers ran through his hair. He moved his arms down her body, pressing her against him. A soft moan passed her lips as they kissed. Pete turned them around and softly pressed her against the counter while he kept on kissing her hard. Addison ran her hands over his chest before she pulled his top off.

"I thought you were hungry." He smirked as he murmured against her lips while he kissed her.

"I am, for you." She kissed him hungrily.

Pete smirked and moved both his hands on her waist, lifting her up onto the counter. Addison moaned and moved her hands down towards his trousers. Pete pulled her shirt over her head before he brought his lips back to hers again. She pressed her body close to his and began to undo his belt. He moved his hands down and started working on her pants. Addison placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up so he could remove her pants. Quickly he peeled them down her legs and pressed himself against her again.

"God I want you so much." She moaned and could feel herself becoming wet. Pete kissed her hungrily and moved his hands to her back, unclasping her bra.

Once they were both free of their clothing Addison pressed her naked body close to his and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her. Pete moved his mouth to her neck and sucked lightly as he started to thrust into her. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes as her head dropped back. He let his lips wander down to her breasts while his hands pressed her hips against his.

"Oh god Pete." Addison breathed and moved her legs higher so he went deeper into her.

"Addison." Pete moaned and returned his lips back to hers. She met his hips as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He kissed her hard, his hands all over her sweaty body. Her hands ran through his hair as they kissed heatedly. They pulled apart when the need of air became too much and Pete returned his lips to her neck and chest.

When it became too much her muscles clenched around him as her body shook and she moaned his name loudly as she orgasmed. Pete joined her on her high shortly after, moaning her name out in pleasure. She held onto him tightly as they came down from their highs together.

"Wow." He breathed, smiling at her.

"I know." Addison grinned. Pete smiled and pecked her lips once again. "You're amazing." She whispered and pecked his lips.

"No, you are amazing." He smiled.

"Hmm, I know I am." She grinned at him. He grinned back and quickly kissed her lips once again. "I love you Pete."

"I love you too Addi." He looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how much."

"Oh I think I do." She nuzzled her nose against his. Pete just smiled at her. "We should get dressed."

"Hmm, yeah." Addison grinned but didn't move.

Pete smiled and couldn't help but peck her lips once again. She kissed him back softly. Pete ran a hand over her cheek before he pulled away slightly. Addison smiled at him and hopped off the counter, picking up his shirt and pulling it on before pulling her panties on. Pete smiled and put his boxers back on. She just grinned at him as she done the top three buttons up on the shirt and left the others undone, revealing her stomach to him. Pete picked the rest of their clothes up and put them onto a chair before he turned back to their dinner.

"What are you making?" Addison wrapped her arms around him again and leaned her cheek against his back.

"Chicken with rice." He smiled.

"Sounds nice." Pete smiled and finished preparing the chicken quickly. "Have you told your parents yet?" Addison looked at him.

"No." He shook his head.

"You should, you could invite them round maybe?" She suggested.

"Hmm, yeah I should do that."

"Yeah." Addison smiled.

"Have you actually heard from your parents since last time?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just wondering." He shrugged.

"Okay. Maybe our parents should meet?"

"Yeah maybe." Addison just nodded her head. Pete smiled at her and started to set up the table. She smiled back and reached up into the cupboard, pulling out two glasses and setting them on the side. Pete got the chicken out of the stove and placed it on the table before they sat down and started to eat.

"Hmm, this is nice." Addison smiled as she ate.

"Glad you like it." Pete smiled.

"You should teach me how to cook."

"If you want."

"I do." She grinned. "I want to be able to cook you a nice meal for when you get home some nights."

Pete smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to teach you then."

"Good." Addison smiled and pecked his cheek quickly before taking another mouthful. Pete smiled and continued to eat. "Do you know what else you should do." She smiled mischievously.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"Take me out on your bike." Addison grinned and ran her foot up and down his calf under the table.

"Really?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yes. I've always been curious about what it's like to be on a bike. Will you take me?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I just never thought you'd want to ride a bike."

"Oh I do." Addison grinned at him.

"I'll take you then." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek again.

"No problem, I think I'm going to enjoy it as well."

"Good, I can't wait."

---

The next day Addison wore jeans and a t-shirt as she walked down the stairs, ready to let Pete take her out on his Harley. She grinned at him and pecked his lips as she joined him by the front door.

"Ready?" He smiled down at her.

"Yep." Addison smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the house and towards the bike.

"Here you go." Pete handed her, her helmet.

"Thanks." She smiled and took it from him. "Erm, how do I put it on?" Addison bit her lip.

Pete smiled. "Like this." He helped her.

She grinned at him once he had put the helmet securely on her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and put his own helmet on. Addison watched him put his helmet on. "So..." Pete got onto the bike.

"So how am I going to get on behind you?"

"Just climb on behind me." He took her hand.

"Okay." She nodded and bit her lip again as she carefully climbed onto the bike behind him.

"You don't have to be nervous, just hold on to me."

Addison wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and held onto him, her head leaning against his back. Pete rolled out of Addison's driveway before he kick started the bike and they drove away. She smiled as she felt the wind sweep past her as they drove along the roads. Pete sped up then as they drove along the road next to the ocean. Addison shifted closer to Pete's back so she was pressed against him. Pete felt her body close against his as he continued to drive along the road.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Addison rolled her eyes at his answer but didn't question further, she liked surprises. Pete smiled and they drove for another twenty minutes before Pete slowed down the bike.

"Where are we?" Addison glanced around slightly as he slowed down.

"It's my favourite place to go to with the bike. A little further and you have the most amazing view over LA and the ocean you've ever seen."

Addison grinned at him. "I can't wait."

Pete smiled. "And this actually a really nice place to learn how to ride a bike."

"To learn?" Addison looked at him as he stopped the bike.

"Yes. I will teach you now."

"Teach me?" Addison looked at him shocked. "I can't drive this thing!"

"You can, it's easy, really."

"No." Addison shook her head. "I'll fail miserably!"

"You won't. Come on, let's switch places."

"Pete no, this really won't work." They both got off the bike and Addison looked at him.

He smiled. "Believe me Addi, it's easy."

"This isn't going to work."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Pete, it took me years to learn how to ride a normal bike let alone one like this!"

Pete chuckled. "Well you don't have to if you don't want."

"It's not funny." Addison pouted at him with her helmet still on.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"If the bike ends up damaged don't blame me." Addison moved and got back on the bike again. Pete just smiled and got on the bike behind her. "Okay so now what?"

"Place your hands above mine first." Addison nodded and placed her hands on top of his on the handle bars. Pete kick started and told her exactly what he did as they drove slowly. The bike wobbled a bit but then moved along steadily. "Good." Pete smiled. She smiled as she started to get the hang of it. "Okay, place your hands under mine now and I'll tell you what to do."

"Erm…okay." Addison hesitated before she placed her hands under his. Pete smiled and they started to drive again while he instructed her. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled as well as she concentrated on driving the bike. They drove a bit further and reached the clearing Pete talked about before. "Wow…this place is beautiful." Addison smiled and took her gaze off the road.

"I told you." Pete smiled.

"It's amazing." She grinned and they slowly stopped the bike. Pete smiled and took off his helmet as he looked over the ocean in front of them. Addison took her helmet off as well and looked around her in awe. "I used to come here a lot after work. It's almost more beautiful at night." She smiled and got off the bike, looking around. Pete smiled and did the same.

"It's amazing. Thank you for bringing me him." She smiled and kissed him softly. He smiled and gently kissed her back. Addison leaned into his touch as they enjoyed the view together. He wrapped his arms around her as they looked over the ocean and the city in front of them. "I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too Addi." He gently kissed her head. Addison just smiled widely and leaned back into him, never wanting him to let go.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that it has taken me about four days to update this fic, but, Thursday when I was going to update, I was at the hospital and got back late, then Friday, I wasn't home until late again, yesterday I was working, so now it's Sunday, and you're now two chapters down on this fic, oops. Sorry, I will def update on Tuesday though, so you will get an update then, I swear.

Enjoy!!

* * *

A month later and Pete unlocked the door when Addison and he returned home from an evening out together.

"Hmm, that was a lovely night thank you." Addison pecked his lips and slipped her shoes off and closing her eyes.

"It was." Pete smiled and kissed her.

"Carry me to bed Pete." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you say." Pete smiled and lifted her up into his arms. Addison giggled and kissed him again as he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He kissed her softly and laid her down onto the bed.

She smiled up at him. "Unzip me." Pete smiled down at her and did as he was told. "Thanks." Addison pecked his lips again quickly before she stood from the bed and slid the dress down her body so she stood in nothing but a thong and bra. Pete smiled and reached for her hand and pulled her back on the bed to him. "Pete." She giggled and kissed him.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Addison looked at him surprised.

"Yes." He nodded and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. Addison just watched him curiously while he smiled and handed her the box. She looked up at him before she looked back at the box and opened it, gasping as she saw the ring inside. Pete smiled and watched her. Addison turned her head and looked up at him. "It's an engagement ring." He looked at her. "Because you didn't have one."

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Thank you."

Pete smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you so much Addi." He looked at her. "And I want you to stay my wife forever."

Addison looked up at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I will. I won't ever leave you and I won't let you leave me. I promise." Pete pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Addison kissed him back and moved closer. Gently he ran a hand over her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Addison pulled back and looked at him. "Put the ring on my finger."

"Oh right, sorry." He smiled and took the ring out of the black box. She smiled and held her left hand out to him. Pete took her hand in his and slid the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect, thank you." She grinned and pecked his lips. Pete smiled at her. "I love you so much." Addison placed her hands either side of his face and kissed him.

"I love you too." He smiled as he murmured against her lips. She pushed him back against the bed and straddled him, kissing him passionately at the same time. Pete's hands moved up and down the sides of her body as he kissed her back. Addison began to skilfully pop the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. He smiled and returned his lips to hers hungrily. Her hands then moved down his stomach to his trousers where she began to undo them, before pushing them off his hips. Pete moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, watching as the straps fell from her shoulders.

Addison smiled at him before she leaned down and began to kiss his stomach. He moved his hands down the sides of her body and to the hem of her panties. She grinned and hooked her fingers into the waist band of his boxers, slowly pulling them down before she began to kiss below his navel. Pete smiled and watched her, his hands working on her panties. One hand rested on his hip while the other ran up and down the inside of his thigh as she began to kiss lower, before she placed a kiss on his tip.

"Addison..." Pete smiled.

"Yes?" She grinned up at him before taking his tip into her mouth.

"Addison." He repeated.

"Hmm?" She began to suck lightly, looking at him. Pete smiled and reached down for her as she kept on sucking. Her tongue flicked across his tip as she took some more of him into her mouth.

"Addi..." He half-moaned as she continued with what she was doing. Addison grinned at his reaction and began to suck harder. Pete smiled at her and shifted slightly. Her mouth was moving up and down on him, sucking hard as her fingers caressed his inner thigh. He moaned slightly at her touch. Her tongue flicked across his tip as she continued her actions.

"Addison..." Addison looked up at him as she continued what she was doing. When he couldn't stand it any longer he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up to him again, kissing her hard. Addison kissed him back with as much passion. He turned them over so he was on top and slid her panties down her legs. She grinned up at him before pulling him down to kiss him again. He kissed her passionately, his hands on her waist, pressing her against him.

"Pete…" She breathed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to thrust into her slowly after he slid into her. Addison moaned softly and closed her eyes. Pete started to kiss down her neck over her chest and down to her stomach. "Hmm." Her head dropped back against the pillows. He smiled and moved his lips back up to her breasts.

Addison's back arched up into him and she gripped his shoulders. Pete kept on moving in and out of her while he pressed his lips back against hers. They moved together lovingly, pleasing each other how they wanted before Addison moaned loudly and her body shook from her orgasm. Pete joined her as he reached his climax, moaning her name out. They lay together in each other's arms, breathing heavily. Pete smiled and ran his hand up and down Addison's arm, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Pete."

"Hmm, I love you too Addi." He kissed her head.

"Going to Vegas was the best thing I ever did." She grinned.

"Oh yes." He grinned back at her and Addison pecked his lips softly. "Do you actually really remember anything at all from that night?" Pete looked at her.

"Well," Addison wrapped her arms around his neck. "I remember sex in the toilets, very hot sex in the toilets." She grinned. "Erm…"

"Yeah, I remember that too." He grinned back and kissed her softly.

"Well, it was amazing sex." Addison laughed softly. "Then I remember the place where we got married, and you putting the ring on my finger."

"You do?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded. "What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember the sex and us getting more drinks afterwards and then I remember us standing in front of this strange priest, but I have no idea how we got there. And then I remember us walking back to the hotel and everything."

Addison nodded at him. "I don't remember much more than that." Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Addison softly kissed him back and held him close.

Pete smiled and pulled away slightly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She smiled and watched him get off her and leave the room. As soon as Pete left the room his mobile, which was lying on his nigh stand, started to ring. Addison rolled over and picked it up, flipping it open and placing it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Erm, hello." An older woman said. "Erm, is Pete there?"

"No sorry, he's just gone to the bathroom, I can take a message."

"Oh okay, who am I talking to actually?"

"His wife Addison. Who's this?"

"His... wife?" The woman paused. "Erm, I'm his mother."

"Oh…" Addison paused, Pete hadn't told his parents yet. "It's nice to finally talk to you."

"Well, it is." The woman was still surprised. "He didn't tell me he got married."

"He was going to tell you soon."

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "We haven't talked in a while now."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I'm glad that we're getting to talk."

"Yeah. I can't believe my son got married though." She giggled slightly. "When did you get married?"

"Erm, nine months ago." Addison bit her lip after answering.

"Nine months ago?" The woman was shocked. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe that we've been married nearly a year now."

"Yeah." The woman nodded. "Well it would be really nice to meet you some time."

"Yeah it would, we've got this weekend free."

"Oh, why don't you come and visit us then?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to Pete about it." Addison smiled.

"Okay, great."

"Yeah, what time do you want us to come round?"

"Well you can come for lunch if you want."

"Okay sure." Addison smiled.

"Great, I can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet you either, so we'll see you the weekend then."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll see you."

"Yeah, bye." Just as Addison hung up Pete walked into the room. "Hey, your mum rang, she wants us to go over this weekend."

"My mum?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, she knows we're married."

"What did she say?" He got back into the bed.

"She was surprised."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was going to tell her soon."

"It's okay." Addison smiled at him.

Pete smiled at her. "And she wants us to come over this weekend?"

"Yep, she wants to meet me."

"Okay." He smiled. "And you want to go, yeah?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and pecked her lips. Addison kissed him back softly. "They're going to love you anyway." Pete smiled against her lips.

"Really?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

---

That weekend Addison gripped Pete's hand tightly as they walked up the steps to his parents' house. She was nervous they wouldn't like her. Pete smiled and squeezed her hand softly as he knocked on the door. She gave him a nervous smile as he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later and the door opened, revealing an older couple in front of them. "Hello." The woman smiled widely at them.

"Pete! It's so good to see you again!" Sophie pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Mum." Pete smiled and hugged his mother back with one hand, the other one still holding Addison's.

Sophie pulled back and smiled widely before turning to Addison. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She smiled at her.

"It's good to meet you as well." Addison smiled at Sophie.

"This is my husband Phil." Sophie smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Addison held her hand out to them. Phil smiled at her and shook her hand. "It's good to meet you both." They smiled and stepped aside so that Pete and Addison could walk further into the house. "This is a nice house." Addison smiled as they stepped into the hallway.

"Thank you." Sophie smiled at her.

"No problem."

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"Yes please." Addison smiled at them.

"What do want?"

"Squash please."

"And water for me please." Pete smiled. Sophie smiled at them and walked into the kitchen.

"Take a seat in the living room in the meanwhile." Phil smiled at them. Addison and Pete walked into the living room and sat down on the couch close to each other. Sophie walked into the room and placed their drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at her and took her glass of squash.

"You're welcome." Sophie smiled and sat down across from them. Addison smiled up at her and took a sip. "So..." Sophie smiled. "You two have been married for nine months now?"

"Yeah, we have." Addison smiled.

"Nice that you told us about your wedding Pete." Sophie cocked an eyebrow at him but smiled slightly. Addison bit her lip and glanced up at Pete.

"Well…" Pete looked at his mother. "We didn't really plan on getting married."

"It just…happened." Addison glanced up at Sophie.

"What do you mean?" Sophie looked at them confused.

"Erm, we were drunk, and in Vegas." Addison explained.

"Oh." Sophie nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"And did you actually want to get married?"

"No." Addison admitted. "We didn't get on."

"And it took us some time to get it together, but then we realised how much we love each other and we're very happy now." Pete looked at Sophie.

"There's no one else we want to be with but each other." Addison smiled.

"Well, then..." Sophie nodded.

"Yeah." Addison grinned. Pete smiled and squeezed Addison's hand. "I was thinking though, because we didn't have a proper wedding, for one of our anniversaries, we have a little ceremony." Addison looked up at Pete.

Pete smiled at her. "Yes, we should do that."

She grinned at him. "We can invite our families then."

"Yeah." He smiled. Addison smiled back and leaned forward, pecking his lips.

Sophie smiled as she looked at them. "Pete, why don't you go help your dad? Me and Addison can get to know each other properly then." Sophie smiled warmly at her son.

Pete looked at Addison and then at his mother and nodded. "Okay."

Sophie smiled and watched her son leave the room before she turned to look at Addison, ready to get to know her daughter in law. "So, from where do you know each other actually?"

"We work together at Oceanside Wellness." Addison smiled.

"Oh." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm really happy that we got married though."

"But you weren't so pleased at the beginning?" Sophie looked at her.

"No." Addison shook her head. "We argued most of the time and just didn't get on." Sophie just nodded at her. "It took us a while to get to where we are now, but we love each other and want to be together." Addison smiled. "I really love him."

"Good." Sophie smiled at her.

"I can't imagine life without him."

"I'm glad Pete found someone." Sophie smiled. "He seems really happy and I guess the reason is you."

"Yeah." Addison smiled at her.

Sophie smiled back. "So, what kind of doctor are you if you're working at the wellness centre?"

"OB/GYN." Addison smiled. "I'm a double board certified surgeon as well."

"Oh, wow." Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, it was a dream when I was younger."

"Yeah, Pete always wanted to become a doctor as well."

"He's a great doctor." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner about us being married."

"It's okay." Sophie shrugged. "At least I know now."

"Yeah." Addison smiled.

"Well, are you hungry?" Sophie looked at her.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled. "I bet Pete got his cooking skills from you."

"I hope so." Sophie smiled. "He's a great cook, isn't he?"

"Oh he is, he's amazing. He's going to teach me how to cook."

"So you don't cook?" Sophie smiled.

"I can't cook." Addison admitted sheepishly.

Sophie smiled. "Don't worry. Pete likes to cook so I guess he doesn't mind."

"Yeah, he hasn't complained…well apart from the time I tried to cook and burnt everything."

Sophie giggled. "Really?"

Addison blushed. "Yes."

"But he still wants to teach you?"

"I hope so. I can't rely on him to cook all the time."

"I'm sure he won't give up on your hidden cooking skills that fast." She smiled and got up from where she sat.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and nodded before standing up as well. Sophie smiled and they walked into the kitchen together. Addison smiled at Pete and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Pete placed a hand over hers as he turned his head towards her and smiled. She grinned and pecked his cheek. Sophie took the food out of the stove and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Hmm, that smells nice. Now I know where you get it from Pete." Addison leaned her chin on his shoulder.

Pete smiled. "Yeah."

Phil smiled as he watched his son with his wife. He had never seen Pete so happy before.

"So." Sophie smiled. "Dinner's ready." The four of them sat down at the table ready to eat. Each of them put some of the food on their plates and they started to eat.

"Hmm, this is really good." Addison smiled at Sophie once she had swallowed her first mouthful.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." She smiled at Addison.

"I love it." She grinned. Sophie smiled at her widely and ate as well. A conversation started and Addison felt comfortable with Pete's parents.

After dinner the four of them walked into the living room and sat together for a while. Addison sat close to Pete and held his hand. He ran his thumb over her hand absently as he listened to something his mother was telling.

"So how long are you two staying here for?" Sophie smiled at them.

"We wanted to stay for the night and then drive back tomorrow morning if that's okay."

"That's fine, you can stay in your old room tonight."

"Okay." Pete smiled.

"Good." Sophie smiled back at them.

---

Addison grinned as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Pete so she was sat on his lap. Pete smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. She grinned and leaned down to kiss him as her hands moved over his chest. He captured her face with his hands and kissed her back.

"I love you so much Pete." She whispered as she took hold of the hem of his top before pulling it off.

"I love you too Addi." He pulled her back down to him and kissed her again, his hands on her waist. Her hands ran over his muscles before they hooked into the waistband of his pyjama pants. Pete pulled her shirt over her head before he returned his lips to hers once again. Addison lifted her hips so she could pull his pyjama pants and boxers down. He smiled and moved his hands over her stomach and to the hem of her pants. She smiled and helped him rid her of her pyjama pants and panties. Pete pulled her down towards him and kissed her again before he turned them over so he was on top. Addison pouted up at him.

"What? Want to be on top?" He smiled.

"Yes." She grinned.

Pete smiled and kissed her again. "Well, then…"

Addison kissed him back as they turned over so she was on top and she moved her hips so he slid into her, making her moan. He smiled at her reaction and moved his hands to her thighs. She began to move her hips up and down on him as her head dropped back and her eyes closed. Pete's hands wandered up the sides of her body and pulled her down towards him. Addison opened her eyes and looked down at him hungrily. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. She kissed him back just as passionately and began to move her hips faster on him. He moaned into their kiss and moved his hands to her thighs again.

Addison moaned softly as he began to massage her breasts. His hands were all over her body as she kept on moving her hips faster. She looked down at him with glassy eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered and pulled her face close to his.

"Hmm, I'm more than okayyyyy." She moaned louder as she felt him hit her g-spot. Pete smiled and kissed her. Addison shifted her hips slightly and continued to moan as she moved her hips on him and he hit her g-spot again and again. Pete felt himself getting closer then, a few seconds later moaning her name out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him. Addison joined him, moaning his name as well as her body shook. Pete watched her, breathing heavily, as they both came down from their high.

"Wow…" She breathed and grinned at him.

"Yeah..." He smiled.

"That was amazing. I love you."

"You were amazing Addi." He grinned at her.

"Thank you, I am amazing." She grinned and kissed him.

Pete smiled against her lips. "You are." Addison just kissed him and smiled widely. "Hmm, I love you." He kissed her back softly.

"I love you too, so much." She smiled at him.

"I love you more though." He whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

"Hmm, I don't think you do." She whispered back as they kissed.

"You don't? I feel bad now." He didn't stop the kissing. Addison just grinned at him, kissing him softly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter for you. It's not fluffy really, only slightly at the end, but not reall. And it's like a filler chapter I suppose, but anyway, jsut read.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Holly stepped out of the elevator and looked around the practice before walking towards the reception desk and getting the attention of the receptionist.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Dell looked up at her.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery." Holly leaned against the desk and smiled sweetly at Dell.

"She has a patient right now, you can take a seat in the lobby in the meanwhile."

"Okay." Holly nodded and turned from the desk, starting to walk towards the lobby when a figure caught her eye. She stopped and turned to look, smiling as she recognised the person and she began to make her way towards him. Pete was just on his way from his office to the reception when he noticed the woman in front of him.

"Hi." She grinned widely at him as she got closer.

"Erm, hey." Pete looked at her shocked.

"You never called." Holly stood in front of Pete and looked up at him.

"Erm, no I didn't."

"I was looking forward to that call." She ran her finger up and down his chest.

Pete looked at her hand and stepped back quickly. "I've got to work now."

"After then." She smiled.

Pete just looked at her and quickly walked past her to the reception. Holly grinned and took a seat in the lobby, waiting for Dr. Montgomery. Pete looked at her once again, just hoping she'd leave soon, as he walked back to his office.

Ten minutes alter and Addison walked out into the lobby, looking at a file before calling a name. "Holly Patterson." Holly smiled and got up, walking towards her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery, just come this way with me." Addison smiled and led her to the exam room. Holly nodded and followed her. Once they entered the room they both took a seat and sat down. "So, Miss Patterson, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not feeling that good lately. I have cramps all the time and my doctor sent me to you."

"Okay, well I'm going to run a few tests to see if we can find out what's wrong. Is there any chance you may be pregnant?"

"Well, there's a chance, but I don't think so."

"Have your periods stopped?" Addison looked at her.

"I'm late this month, but that's not the first time."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "We'll run a pregnancy test, when was the last you had sex?"

"Erm… that was about two weeks ago."

"Okay. I'll take some blood first, is that okay?" Addison looked at her patient and stood up.

"Okay." Holly smiled. Addison put on some gloves before getting the needle ready and walking back to Holly, taking some blood. "You have a really handsome co-worker by the way." Holly smiled as she looked around in the room.

Addison smiled. "I do."

"I didn't even know Pete is working here." Holly smiled. "I met him in a club two months ago, you know. And we spent the night together."

"Oh…" Addison looked at her patient, so this was the woman Pete had spent the night with.

"Yeah, we had really great sex."

Addison just nodded and didn't say anything as she prepared a pregnancy test.

"But he left really fast afterwards." Holly sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's interested though." A smiled spread across her lips again.

"Erm, can you take this test for me please." Addison handed Holly the pregnancy test. "And I'll get your blood sent to the lab."

"Okay." Holly nodded.

"I'll show you where the toilets are."

Holly nodded again and followed Addison out of the exam room. Addison showed Holly where the toilets were before walking to the reception desk and giving the blood to Dell, then walking back to the exam room. Just then Pete walked out of his office and made his way to the reception again. Addison just looked at him before walking past him.

Pete noticed the look on her face and turned towards her. "Addi, are you okay?"

"No." She answered shortly and continued to walk.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm.

"What?" Addison spun round to face him angrily.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her.

"Holly."

"Oh." He looked at her. "So you met her."

"She's my patient, so if you don't mind I have to get back to my patient." Addison pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away.

"Addison." He sighed as he looked after her. She just ignored him and walked back into the exam room, where her patient already was. Holly was sat on the exam table and looked up at her as she entered the room. Addison looked back at her and shut the door before walking in further.

"How long will it take to get the results?" Holly asked.

"A few minutes and the test to tell us whether you are pregnant or not."

"Okay." She nodded.

Addison nodded as well. "Okay so have you had any other symptoms other than the cramps?"

Holly thought about it quickly. "Erm, no, I can't think of any other."

"Okay." Addison nodded. Holly just nodded and looked at her. A few minutes later and Addison picked up the test and looked at it. "It's positive, you're pregnant."

Holly looked at her shocked. "Erm, wow."

"Do you have any idea when it was conceived?"

"Erm, well. There are a few possible fathers."

"So you don't know who the father is?" Addison looked at her patient. What if Holly was carrying Pete's baby?

"No." She shook her head, slightly ashamed.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "We can do paternity tests if you want."

"Yeah." She nodded. "But it would help to know how far I'm along, so I can exclude some of them."

"Okay, I'll do an ultrasound. Can you lie back on the bed for me please." Addison got the ultrasound machine ready. Holly nodded and lay back on the bed. "This will be cold." Addison squirted the gel onto Holly's stomach before she placed the wand on there and moved it about, watching the screen. Holly just looked at the screen quietly. Addison was silent for a while, concentrating on the screen. "There's your baby." She pointed to a spot on the screen. "You're about ten weeks along."

"Ten weeks." Holly nodded.

"Does that help with who the father may be?"

"Well, there are about three possible men."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "And you want a paternity test for each one?"

"I guess that would make sense, yeah."

"Okay, how quick do you think you can have all three in by?"

"Well, one is already here, I could call the other one. But I'm not in contact with the last one so that would be difficult."

"Okay." Addison nodded and swallowed. It could be Pete's baby. "Do you think you can get two here within the hour?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay, we can do the paternity tests then."

---

Pete was sitting in his office, going through a patient's file when the door opened and Addison walked in. She slammed the door closed angrily behind her and stood in front of his desk looking at him.

"Addison..." He looked up at her.

"She's pregnant. You could have gotten her pregnant!"

"What?" He looked at her shocked.

"She's pregnant. She is having a baby. She is ten weeks along."

"Oh my god. She's taking a test, right?"

Addison crossed her arms in front of her. "She's going to take a paternity test, she doesn't know whose baby it is."

"Addi... I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"It better not be your baby, I am warning you."

Pete just looked up at her. Addison just shook her head at him before leaving his office, trying not to let the tears fall. Pete sighed and looked after her.

---

About an hour and a half later Addison stood in front of Holly, Pete and one of the other guys who could be the father. She held the results in her hands and looked at them. Holly looked at the men in front of her before she glanced at Addison and the results.

"Are you ready to know?" Addison looked at them, avoiding looking at Pete.

"Yes." Holly nodded.

"Okay." Addison looked back down at the piece of paper. "The father of your baby is George." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Holly swallowed and nodded, a slightly disappointed look on her face. George just sat there with a shocked look on his face, he was going to become a dad. Pete just sighed in relief and looked at Addison.

Addison glanced at him quickly before looking away again. "Are there any questions either of you have?"

"Erm, no, actually not." They shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled. "If you make an appointment with Dell at the desk for a month's time and we'll see how you're doing then."

"Okay." Holly nodded and got up from where she sat.

Addison smiled and watched them leave the room so she was left alone with Pete. He looked at her and didn't say anything. She looked back at him and crossed her arms.

"Addi, I'm sorry." He didn't know what to say.

"It could have been you. You could have been the father."

"I know."

"Did you even think about me when you slept with her?"

"All the time." He looked down.

Addison looked at him. "Then why sleep with her?" Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Because I thought that I needed it to get over you."

"I had always been yours though."

"I didn't know. I thought there was no chance."

"Ever since the first time I met you, when you found me crying in the stairs, you have had my heart since then." Addison looked at him.

Pete looked up at her and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "It's okay, you're not the father, it's okay."

He nodded and looked at her. "This woman doesn't mean anything to me Addison. But you, you're the one I love more than anything else in this world."

Addison looked up at him and looked at his face and she could see he meant. "I love you Pete, so much." Pete smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Softly she kissed him back, her thumb rubbing his cheek. Pete smiled and looked at her as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Just promise me that you'll never sleep with another woman again."

"I will never sleep with another woman but you Addi, never. I'm yours."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too Addi." He kissed her back softly.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter for you. I'm sure a lot of you are going to like the decision they make together.:D

Enjoy!!

* * *

A month later and Addison was helping Pete get the food ready for both their parents to arrive and meet. Addison was stood in the kitchen wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, having only recently got out of the shower. Pete put the food onto the stove and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back and grinned up at him, kissing him softly, placing her hands on his arms.

Pete smiled and kissed her back. "Finished the salads?"

"Yep." Addison smiled and kissed him again.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her softly. She turned in his arms and wrapped hers as his neck as they continued to kiss. He pulled her close, his lips still tenderly against hers.

"I love you so much Pete." Addison whispered and continued to kiss him as the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, I love you to." He pulled away and she pouted slightly at the loss of contact. Pete smiled at her and leaned down to peck her lips once again. She kissed him a few more times before he moved away to answer the door. He walked into the hallway and opened the door.

"Pete, hi!" Sophie smiled and hugged her son before stepping into the hallway.

"Hey." Pete smiled at his parents and closed the door behind them.

"We're not too early are we?" Sophie took notice of what Addison was wearing.

"No." Pete shook his head as he looked at his watch. "You're just in time."

"Good." Sophie smiled. Pete smiled at them and followed them into the living room.

"Does any one want anything to drink?" Addison stood in the doorway and looked at them.

"Water please." Sophie smiled.

"Okay, Phil?" Addison looked at Pete's dad.

"The same please." He smiled at her.

"Babe?" Addison looked at Pete. "Want anything?"

"No, thanks." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen to get two glasses of water. Pete's parents took a seat in the living room in the meanwhile. Addison returned a few minutes later and gave them their drinks.

"Thank you." They smiled at her.

"I should go and get dressed now." She pointed towards the stairs. "I'm sure you don't want me sat here like this."

"You don't have to just because of us." Sophie looked at her.

"I just threw this on."

"But that's fine." Sophie shrugged. "You don't have to get changed because of us."

"Well if you don't mind." Addison smiled.

"We don't." Sophie smiled back.

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked over to Pete. Pete smiled at her and quickly pecked her lips. She softly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled against her lips. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"So how have you two been doing?" Sophie smiled at them. She was so glad Pete had found Addison.

"Great." Pete smiled at her.

"That's good. So is there a chance we're going to get any grandchildren?" Sophie had always wanted to be a grandmother. Pete looked at his mother and then glanced at Addison.

"We want children." Addison smiled. "We just haven't talked about when that will happen."

"Good." Sophie smiled and nodded at them. Addison smiled as well and looked up at Pete. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly.

"My parents will be here soon, I should go change."

"Oh, okay." Sophie nodded. Addison smiled at them before she turned from the room and made her way upstairs to change. Pete smiled and sat down on the couch across from his parents. "We're really happy you married her." Sophie smiled at her son.

"I'm glad you're happy about that." He smiled. "Because I'm really happy as well."

"It's a shame you didn't meet her sooner."

"Yeah, it is. But I have her now, that's all that matters."

"Yeah." Sophie smiled softly. "You're perfect for each other." Pete smiled at her happily. "After Anna, we weren't so sure you'd find someone again, but I guess we were wrong."

"I didn't think I'd find someone as well. And I was sure that I'd never fall in love again and not like this."

Sophie smiled at her son. "You just need the right person to come along."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I can see the two of you staying together forever."

"Well, I hope so." He smiled. "I can't imagine being without her."

"You two are meant to be."

Pete just smiled at her widely. Just then Addison made her way back down the stairs wearing a summer dress. Pete smiled at her as she reached the living room. She smiled back at him and sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'll look after the food." Pete got up from where he sat.

"Okay." Addison smiled at him and sat down in the chair. He smiled and made his way into the kitchen. Addison was left with his parents and she smiled at them.

"When will your parents be there?"

"Soon, ten minutes maybe."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Yeah." Addison nodded and smiled. "So how are you doing?"

"We're great, thank you." Phil smiled at her.

"Good." Addison nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm good thanks." Addison grinned.

"Good." Sophie smiled at her.

"So you'd like grandchildren then?"

"Oh we'd love to have one. At least." Sophie smiled.

"I've always wanted kids."

"Why did you never have one?"

"Well, me and my ex-husband did plan to, but work got in the way, we both got promotions and it just never happened." She sighed. "Then our marriage went downhill."

"Oh." Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, but I'd love to have kids with Pete." Addison smiled.

Sophie smiled at her widely. "So you're trying?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "If it happens, it happens."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and nodded. Just then the doorbell rang and Addison stood up, walking to the door and answering it to reveal her parents stood there.

"Addison." Her mother smiled slightly and walked into the house, followed by Addison's father.

"Hi." Addison smiled at them and shut the door. "Pete's parents are in the living room."

"Oh okay." They nodded.

Addison led them into the living room. "This is Pete's mum and dad, Sophie and Phil, these are my parents Bizzy and Michael."

"It's nice to meet you." Sophie smiled and shook their hands before Phil did the same.

"Hmm, you too." Bizzy shook their hands. Just then Pete came out of the kitchen and walked into the living room again. Addison smiled at him as he did so and was thankful for his presence. She could already sense that the two sets of parents were not going to get on.

Pete smiled back at her before he looked at her parents. "Hello."

"Hmm hi." Bizzy looked at him. Pete smiled slightly and walked closer.

"Lunch should be ready soon." Addison offered.

"Good, I'm hungry." Bizzy said.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes water please."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Dad?"

"Nothing thanks."

"Okay." Addison smiled at him and walked into the kitchen. Pete smiled and sat down on the chair Addison sat before.

"Hmm, so I see you put our daughter down today." Bizzy commented before her and Michael sat on the other couch.

Pete looked at her. "What? Why?"

"Well last time we were here, you always seemed to be naked in the bedroom."

He sighed. "That's not true."

"Hmm?" Bizzy raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Pete sighed. Just then Addison walked back in with a glass of water for Bizzy and sat down on the arm of the chair Pete was sat on. Pete smiled at her and took her hand in his. Addison smiled back and kissed his hand. He smiled at her before he looked back at their parents in front of them.

"So, erm, how have you been?" Addison smiled at her parents.

"Good, thanks." Her mother nodded. "And you?"

"We're good." Addison smiled.

"Hmm." Bizzy glanced at Pete.

"Yeah."

Bizzy just looked at them.

Ten minutes later and lunch was ready, everyone was sat at the dining table and Addison and Pete brought in the plates for everyone. They placed the plates in front of everyone before they sat down as well.

"Enjoy." Addison smiled at everyone. They smiled and started to eat. Conversations started up and Addison could see Sophie trying to be friendly with Bizzy.

"The food tastes great." Sophie smiled at Addison and Pete.

"Well it was mostly Pete, I did the salad."

"Well the salad is really good as well." She smiled.

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

Bizzy cocked an eyebrow at them. "I can't even tell what it's supposed to be. It tastes weird."

"It's chicken chow mien." Addison looked at her mother.

"Oh." Bizzy nodded. "Well I guess something went wrong then."

"Nothing went wrong with it."

"It tastes weird though."

"It's proper home cooked meal, something you're not used to." Addison retorted.

"What?" Bizzy glared at her.

"Can you just stop being bitchy for once?"

"I am not bitchy!"

"Yes you are." Addison looked at Bizzy. "You haven't had nice one word to say about this marriage since you've found out. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy and in love?"

"You could you please stop talking to me like this Addison?!"

"Can just stop being bitchy and be happy for me?"

"No, because I know that this won't last. It's... he's not right for you."

"Yes he is! He is it for me. I don't want to be with anyone else but him. I love Pete, I love him so much."

Bizzy sighed and glared at Pete.

"I am happy Bizzy, I'm really happy, why can't you be happy for me?" Addison looked at her.

"Because I am not happy about this. You deserve better!"

"No I don't! You just don't like it because they don't have money like you!"

"Addison!" Bizzy glared at her.

"It's true though! You never liked Derek until he became a surgeon and was earning good!"

"That's not true! I just want the best for you!"

"Pete is the best."

"He's not!"

"Why?! Why isn't he good enough?!"

"Just... because! He's not even a real doctor and it seemed like all he did the last time we were here was take advantage of you by sleeping with you all the time and he put you down!"

"Put me down?! How did he put me down?"

"Well, when I walked in on you for example. That was all his fault!"

"His fault?! I started that! Not him!"

Bizzy just glared at Addison and didn't know what to say.

"I don't care what you think any more. I'm not going to try and make you happy, I'm going to make myself happy. And I'm happy with Pete."

"Well... do what you want!"

"I will." Addison looked at her mother. Bizzy just glared at her and Pete. "He's my husband and you just have to accept that."

"I don't think I can do that."

"You'll have to, because I'm spending my life with him."

Bizzy just shook her head madly.

"If you don't like it then you don't have to be in my life." Addison looked at her mother. Bizzy looked at her shocked. "He's my husband and he's going to be in my life whether you like it or not."

"If you think that that's what you want. You'll see what you have from that."

"Pete is what I want, and I know this marriage will last."

Bizzy just looked at her angrily.

"I love Pete."

Bizzy just looked at her daughter, while the others were watching the scenario in front of them in disbelief.

"Just be happy for me, please." Addison's eyes were pleading with her mother.

Bizzy looked at her. "I don't think this will work, but do what you want."

"This will work."

Bizzy just shrugged.

"It will."

"Good." She shrugged again. Addison sighed and briefly closed her eyes. Pete reached for her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and ran his thumb over her hand. Addison was so glad she had him there. Bizzy just watched them angrily as she continued to eat. An awkward silence settled over them as they began to eat. They quickly finished the lunch and Pete and Addison started to carry everything back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that." Addison sighed and looked at Pete.

"It's not your fault Addi."

"I sometimes think it is."

"Addi." He looked at her. "It is not your fault okay?" Addison nodded and looked at him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her head into his chest as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her close.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Addi." He kissed her head again. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. He moved a hand to her face and kissed her back softly.

"Never leave me." She whispered.

"I won't ever, I promise."

"Good, I'll never leave you."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her again. Softly Addison kissed him back. "I don't want to go out there again." Pete smiled against her lips.

"Nor me." She smiled back. He smiled and pecked her lips one again. "I love you so much Pete."

"And I love you even more."

"Let's try for a baby." She whispered.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah." Addison grinned and kissed him. Pete pulled his arms tighter around her as he kissed her back.

"I want nothing than to have a family with you." Pete smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. Addison grinned and kissed him softly again. He smiled widely as he kissed her back. "I might not be able to conceive naturally though." She looked up at him.

"Then there're other ways." He looked at her.

"I know." Addison nodded. "But I would like to be pregnant at least once. I want to bring at least one baby into this world for us."

Pete nodded and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "But I don't want you to drive yourself crazy if it's not working."

"Okay." She nodded. "I won't."

"Good." He nodded as well. Addison smiled and kissed him again. "I can't wait to start trying." He smiled into their kiss.

"Nor me, we could start now, but our parents are here."

"Hmm, yeah. I'm sure they're already wondering where we are."

"Yeah." Addison sighed. "We better go back." He nodded and quickly pecked her lips once again. They made their way back into the dining room and smiled at their parents. Sophie smiled at them as they sat down at the table again. "Anyone want anything else?"

"No thanks." They shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Bizzy just sat there and watched Pete and Addison with an annoyed look on her face. Addison held Pete's hand. He squeezed it softly as he took a sip of his water. Addison smiled at him. "Shall we move onto the deck?"

"Yeah, why not." He looked at their parents. They stood up and moved onto the deck. They enjoyed the view over the beach and the ocean and a conversation started up between them, even though the situation was still a bit awkward. Addison leaned back into Pete and placed her hands on top of his around her waist. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he listened to what the others were talking about.

"You've got a lovely view here." Sophie smiled at them.

"Yeah, it's really great." Pete nodded as he looked over the ocean.

"It's one of the things that attracted me to it." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, I can see why." Sophie smiled.

"It's a good place to bring up children as well." Addison grinned.

"Yeah, definitely." She nodded. Addison smiled and looked up at Pete. He smiled down at her.

"So how long are you staying for?"

"Erm, I don't know." Sophie shrugged and looked at Phil.

"Until whenever you want to get rid of us." Phil shrugged.

"We're not going to stay that long." Bizzy looked at them.

"Okay." Addison smiled at them and turned to look at her parents.

"I guess we'll leave pretty soon." Bizzy looked at her watch.

"Okay, it's nice that you came." Addison smiled at them.

"Hmm yeah." Bizzy nodded.

"What about you?" Addison looked at Pete's parents.

"Well, I guess we should leave then as well. It takes us some time to get home."

"Okay." She smiled at them.

Sophie smiled back. "It was really nice though."

"It was, we should do it again some time." Addison agreed.

"We should." Sophie smiled. Addison smiled at them.

"Well." Bizzy and Michael got up from where they sat.

"Thanks for coming." Addison smiled at them. Sophie and Phil stood up as well and smiled at Addison and Pete. Addison and Pete walked them to the door and said their goodbyes, watching as both sets of parents drove off. Pete sighed as he closed the door behind them again.

"Thank god that's over." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't think they should meet very often."

"No." He shook his head. "This won't happen again anytime soon."

"Good." She smiled and pecked his lips. "Let's started trying for a baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Two months later and Addison rolled over in bed as she stretched, curling her body into Pete's side, they had been married for a year and a smile spread across her face as she began to kiss along his jaw. Pete who was still asleep, started to wake up slowly and Addison kissed his lips a few times, a hand resting on his chest. He smiled sleepily against her lips and softly kissed her back.

"We've been married a year." She mumbled as she continued to kiss him.

"I know." He murmured back. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary babe." Addison grinned and continued to kiss him. Pete smiled and moved a hand to her face as he gently kissed her back. Addison leaned part of her body on him as they kissed.

"I love you Addi." He whispered against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, so, so much." She kissed him back and lay on top of him. He smiled and continued to kiss her. Addison pulled back and leaned her forehead against his as he smiled and looked at her. "I can't believe it's been a year." Addison grinned widely and kissed him again.

"Me neither." He kissed her back.

"I didn't think we'd make it at first." She admitted.

"Hmm, yeah." He nodded.

"I'm glad we did though. There is no one else I'd rather be with." Addison grinned and kissed him again while Pete just smiled and kissed her back. "We have to meet with the solicitor again today."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"We're not getting divorced though, I'm not going to give you up."

He smiled and shook his head. "There is no way we're getting a divorce."

"Good." She grinned and kissed him again. He moved his hands into her hair and kissed her back. "You know." She kissed him. "We have two hours." She kissed him again. "Until we have to be there." Addison smirked and kissed him heatedly.

"Hmm..." He kissed her back. "Any ideas what we could do in the meanwhile?"

"Oh I have quite a few, and all involve us being naked."

"Hmm really?" He smirked and kissed her again.

"Oh yes." Addison grinned and tugged at his pyjama pants. He smiled and moved his hands up the sides of her body, lifting her top.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and kissing passionately as Addison wrapped her legs around Pete's waist. He kissed her deeply and slowly started to move inside of her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she felt him move inside of her. He smiled and moved his lips back to hers. Addison kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. Their tongues duelled against each other and Pete moved one hand to her thigh, the other one resting on her waist. She moved her legs higher up his back so she took him in deeper, a hand running over his back. It wasn't long before Pete felt himself getting closer, their pace becoming quicker.

They both orgasmed together, each other's name being moaned from the other's lips as they clung to each other. Pete breathed heavily and smiled down at her. Addison smiled back and pecked his lips tenderly.

"Hmm that wasn't bad." He smiled at her.

"It was amazing." She smiled. "Think we've created a baby yet?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers over her cheek.

"I hope we have." Addison looked up at him.

"Me too." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"We should take a shower." She whispered against his lips.

"Should we?"

"We should."

"Hmm, well then…" He kissed her again. Addison grinned and kissed him back, letting him carry her to the shower.

---

An hour later and Pete and Addison walked hand in hand into the building were they would meet with the solicitor. They sat down and smiled at the same solicitor they sat in front of just under a year ago.

"Addison and Pete Wilder, right?" He smiled at them. "Well I asked you to come because it's been a year now since you got married and you can file for a divorce now."

"We don't want to get a divorce." Addison smiled. "We want to stay married."

"Oh." He looked at them surprised.

"Yeah, we've found out that we love each other and we want to stay together."

"Well, that's great then." He nodded and smiled.

"It is." Addison grinned.

"Congratulations then and there is actually nothing else I can do for you."

"Okay, thank you." Addison and Pete stood up and smiled.

He smiled at them and shook their hands before they turned and left the building again. Addison grinned and leaned into Pete as they walked away. He smiled happily and softly squeezed her hand.

"So what shall we do today?"

"Everything you want to celebrate our first anniversary." He smiled. Addison grinned and pecked his lips. He smiled down at her.

"Let's just spent the day together…naked." She whispered.

He chuckled. "And what do you want to do naked?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see." She grinned and tugged on his hand. He just smiled and followed her. They made their way back home where they spent their anniversary together, and naked.

---

Two months later and Addison screamed, running from the bathroom as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Addison?" Pete called. "Are you okay?" He walked out of the kitchen.

"Look! Look!" She shoved the white stick in his face. He grabbed her hand and looked at what she was showing him. Addison smiled as she waited for his reaction. He looked at the stick shocked and a smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. "We're having a baby." She grinned. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby." He couldn't believe it.

"We're going to be parents." Addison was beaming and placed a hand on her stomach. Pete grinned at her and pulled her close. "We're having a baby." She whispered and kissed him.

"I can't believe it." He kissed her back.

"I know. I've been wondering for a few weeks but I didn't want to say anything in case I wasn't."

"Addi." He looked at her. Addison looked back up at him. "What if you'd found out you're not? You shouldn't have put yourself through this alone."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I didn't want to get your hopes up and then have to crush them."

"But your hopes would have been crushed as well."

"I didn't want you going through that if I wasn't pregnant."

"But I would never want you to have to go through this alone."

"But I am pregnant Pete, it's okay." She smiled.

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"We can get Naomi to do a scan tomorrow." Addison placed a hand back on her stomach.

"Yeah." He smiled widely and placed a hand above hers.

"I can't believe we are actually going to become parents."

"Nor me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you so much Addi."

"And I love you, so, so much." She kissed him back. He smiled and pulled her close. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm..." He thought about it. "Actually I don't care as long as it is healthy, but... you know, a boy I could teach how to play football and stuff." He smiled.

"You could." She smiled. "But maybe a girl would like football as well. But so long as this baby is happy and healthy I don't care either."

He smiled and looked at her.

"I hope they have your eyes." She smiled.

"I'm sure they're going to be as gorgeous as you are." He smiled and pecked her lips. Addison grinned and kissed him back, so happy she was pregnant.

---

Naomi smiled at them widely as they walked into the exam room together the next day. Addison beamed at her friend as they entered. Pete smiled and stepped next to the exam table.

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time." Addison smiled as she sat on the exam table. Naomi smiled and put some gel onto Addison's stomach after she lifted her shirt. Addison took hold of Pete's hand as she watched her friend look for their baby on the screen. Pete smiled nervously and looked at the screen.

"Can you see our baby?" Addison looked at Naomi.

"There it is." Naomi smiled as she pointed on the screen.

Addison gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Our baby." She whispered.

"That's your baby." Naomi smiled at them widely.

"I can't believe it. That's our baby." She smiled at Pete as the tears began to flow.

"Me neither." Pete smiled at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"How far along am I?" Addison looked back at Naomi.

"Twelve weeks."

"When's my due date?"

"May 5th." Naomi smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Pete smiled as well and lifted her hand to place a kiss on it. Addison looked up at him and grinned. Naomi smiled at them and continued with some measurements of the baby.

"And the baby's healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy." Naomi nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled. Naomi smiled and took the gel off from Addison's flat stomach. "Thanks Nae." Addison smiled and sat up.

"You're welcome." Naomi smiled at them. "I am so happy for you."

"We're really happy as well."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"I just can't wait to actually be able to hold our baby."

"Six more months." Naomi smiled and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks." Addison smiled and looked up at Pete. Pete smiled at her widely and pecked her lips. She kissed him back softly.

"We just saw our baby." He smiled at her.

"Our beautiful baby."

He smiled at her widely.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby."

"Nor me Addi." He smiled. "It's a miracle."

"It is. We should tell our parents." She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"I can't wait until I'm able to feel them kick and move."

Pete smiled and pecked her lips. Addison smiled and kissed him back, linking their fingers together.

"What do you think will your parents say?" He looked at her.

"I don't know. I think my dad will be pleased."

Pete smiled and nodded.

"Your parents?"

"They will be excited." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled and he just smiled back at her. Addison smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back softly and kept his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait."

He chuckled. "Me neither."

Addison grinned up at him. "It's amazing."

"It is." He agreed.

"We'll have to start a nursery."

"Yeah." He nodded. "But that's going to be a bit difficult as long as we don't know the sex."

"Do you want to find out the sex?" Addison looked up at him.

"I don't know. A surprise would be nice, but it makes the shopping more difficult." He shrugged. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I'm going to be able to tell after a while on the scans."

"True." He nodded. "Well if you know, I have to know as well." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. "Why don't we find out when we can then?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and stood up. Pete smiled and took her hand in his. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled at her and quickly pecked her lips once again.

She grinned up at him. "We should get to work."

"Hmm yeah, we should." He kissed her again. Softly she kissed him back. He smiled against her lips. They just stood together happy.

---

Addison smiled at Pete as she sat next to him and picked up the phone. He smiled back and watched her. She dialled her parents' number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ Her mother asked.

"Hey, it's me, Addison." She gave a small smile and took hold of Pete's hand.

_"Oh, Addison."_ Bizzy nodded.

"I was just ringing to tell you, that you're going to be a grandmother in six months time, I'm pregnant."

_"You are pregnant?"_ Bizzy didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah I am." Addison smiled. "Me and Pete are having a baby."

_"Did you really think that whole thing through Addison?"_

"Yes, it's what I want, it's what me and Pete want. We want a family together."

_"Well, congratulations."_ She wished half-heartedly.

"Thanks." Addison smiled. "I can't wait to be a mum."

_"Yeah."_

"You'll get your first grandchild."

_"Yeah."_ She said again. _"That's nice."_

"You could be more excited for me." Addison sighed.

_"No, I'm happy for you. If you're happy."_ She shrugged. _"If you're sure that is what you want and need."_

"It is." Addison nodded.

_"Good."_ Bizzy nodded as well. _"It's your life."_

"Yeah, well I thought I'd let you know."

_"Yeah thanks. I'm sure your dad will be happy about the news."_

"Can I talk to him?"

_"Sure." _She nodded.

"Thank you." Addison waited to hear her dad's voice.

_"Hello?"_ He asked after a few seconds.

"Dad, hey." Addison grinned.

_"Hey."_ He smiled.

"I'm pregnant dad, you're going to be a granddad."

_"I heard it Addi, that's just great."_ He was happy for her.

"I know." She grinned. "Me and Pete want this so much."

_"I know, I'm happy for you two Addi."_

"Thanks dad."

_"When is your due date?"_

"May 5th."

He nodded and smiled._ "That's great Addison."_

"I know." She grinned. "I can't wait to be a mummy."

_"You deserve it."_

Addison smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "I never thought it would happen."

Michael smiled. _"Well, I hope to see you soon then. And take care of yourself."_

"I will dad, Pete is keeping a close eye on me."

_"Good."_ He smiled.

"Yeah." Addison smiled up at Pete.

_"You know your mother isn't too pleased about your marriage."_ He paused. _"But Pete seems like a good guy and I know that he makes you happy."_

"He does dad, I love him, I really love him."

_"Yeah, I think everyone who saw you together can tell."_ He smiled.

"Thanks dad."

_"And sooner or later your mother will get used to it as well."_

"I hope she does. I want her to be a part of my life and be happy."

_"It will take some time but I think she's getting there."_

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

_"Yeah, so take care and I'll see you Addi."_

"Yeah, bye dad, love you."

_"Love you too Addi."_ He smiled before he hung up the phone. Addison smiled and put the phone on the side. Pete smiled at her as she turned towards him.

"My dad's really happy and I think he likes you." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." Addison grinned and kissed him. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "It still feels unreal."

"What do you mean?"

"That we're having a baby."

"Hmm, yeah." He smiled at her happily. Addison grinned and kissed him again. Softly he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Pete, so much."

"And I love you so, so much." He whispered against her lips. Addison smiled and they continued to kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how many people are happy and love us now? Hmm? Leave a review and let us know


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you guys. The now husband meets the Ex, wonder what will happen....

Enjoy!

* * *

Two months later and Addison rubbed her five month pregnant bump as her and Pete stood outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. She was there for a case for Richard and Pete had wanted to come with her, to look after her. Pete smiled at Addison and took her hand in his. She smiled back at him and linked their fingers together.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded and they walked into the hospital together. Pete looked around them as they entered the hall. "It hasn't changed." Addison commented and they walked towards the elevator. Pete ran his thumb over her hand as they waited in front of the elevator. "You know I'll probably see Derek." Addison looked at her husband.

"I know." He nodded.

"Do you mind?"

"No, do you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Good." He smiled as the elevator doors opened. Once they were inside the elevator she pecked his lips. Pete smiled at her. "You're okay, yeah?"

"I'm fine. It'll be good to see Callie again."

He smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." She grinned against his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed her again. Addison smiled and they waited for the elevator to reach their floor. They doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator. Addison looked up and spotted her best friend that she had made in Seattle.

"Oh my god Addi, you're here!" Callie grinned as she spotted Addison leaving the elevator.

"I am." Addison grinned back and hugged her friend tightly.

"It's so great to see you again." Callie smiled as she hugged Addison.

"I know, I've missed you Cal."

"I've missed you too." She smiled at her.

"So how are you?" Addison smiled at her friend and pulled back from the hug.

"Pretty good." She nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm good." Addison grinned and placed her hands on her bump.

"So you must be Pete then." Callie smiled at him.

"My husband, and the father of my baby." Addison smiled up at him.

Callie smiled at them. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I still can't believe I found someone as brilliant as him."

Pete smiled at her.

"Have you found anyone yet Cal?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Well… no, not really."

"Not really?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, not really." Callie said quickly. "So did you already talk to the chief about the case you're working on?"

"No, not yet." Addison made a mental note to quiz her friend later.

Callie nodded. "I have a surgery now, but we'll have lunch later, yeah?" She smiled at her.

"Of course, we'll see you later." Addison smiled at her friend before she walked off, going to her surgery. Addison took hold of Pete's hand as they walked down the hallway.

"So that was Callie." Pete smiled at Addison.

"That was. She was the only real friend I had here."

Pete nodded. "She seems nice."

"She is." Addison smiled as they neared the nurses' station where she was sure lots of nurses would be. Pete squeezed her hand softly as they kept on walking. She caught sight of the interns, who now were residents stood there, watching her as she passed.

Pete looked at them. "Do you know these doctors, 'cause they're staring at you?" He whispered.

"They were the interns. Meredith is one of them." Addison looked up at him. "I'm Satan to them."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just find Richard."

"Okay." He nodded again as they kept on walking towards the chief's office. Addison smiled up at him and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her head. She let her head lean against him as they made their way to Richard's office where Addison knocked lightly.

"Yes?" Richard's voice could be heard from inside.

Addison pushed the door open and walked inside. "Hey."

"Addison." He smiled at her and got up from his chair behind the desk.

She smiled back. "Hey Richard." He walked towards her and hugged her. "It's good to see you." She hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you came." He smiled.

"It's nice to see a few faces again."

He smiled at her and looked at Pete.

Addison smiled as well. "Richard, this is my husband Pete. Pete, this is Richard."

"Nice to meet you." Richard smiled as he shook Pete's hand. Addison smiled as she watched the two. "And I didn't know about that either." Richard looked at Addison's small bump.

Addison grinned and placed her hands on her bump. "I was going to tell you."

Richard smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I still can't believe it's really happening."

"I'm happy for you Addi, you deserve it."

"I'm finally happy." She smiled widely.

"Well I think everyone can tell by looking at you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"It's true." He smiled and walked to his desk again to pick up a file.

Addison looked up at Pete and smiled, before looking back at Richard. "So, this case."

---

Addison was walking down the hallway, when she slowed her pace as she saw Derek stood in front of her.

"Hey." He said surprised as he looked up at her.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile.

"Richard said you'd come." He gave a small smile back.

"Did he?" Addison nodded. "I'm only here for the case, then I'm going back to LA."

"Yeah." He nodded and his gaze went down to her bump. Her hands instantly went to her bump and smiled. He didn't know what to say. "Erm, wow... congratulations I guess."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen." Softly she rubbed her bump.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So how are you Derek?" Addison looked at him and could see he had aged.

"I'm good." He nodded. "Things didn't really change here over the last two years."

"Oh right." She nodded. "Are you still with Meredith?"

"Yes." He nodded as well.

"I'm glad you found happiness with her." Addison gave him a smile.

"Yeah." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm married." She grinned and held up her hand, showing him her rings.

"Wow." He looked surprised.

"I know." She smiled.

"Is he here with you?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for me in the canteen."

Derek nodded and smiled at her.

"It was good to see you again Derek."

"Yeah, it was." He smiled.

Addison smiled at him before she made her way to the canteen where Pete was waiting for her. Pete smiled up at her as he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey." She smiled and pecked his lips as she sat down.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"I bumped into Derek." She looked at him.

"And?" He looked at her.

"He's still with Meredith, he seems happy, and I'm glad."

"Good." Pete nodded. Addison smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her back softly. She let her hand rest on his cheek, the kiss between them tender.

--

"Look at them." Meredith whispered, who was sat on a table with the rest of the residents.

Cristina snorted. "Makes you sick."

"She seems happy." Izzie looked over at Pete and Addison.

"She's Satan." Alex commented.

"Happy Satan." Meredith shrugged. "They look cute I think."

"Who's the guy she's with anyway?" Cristina looked at them.

"I have no idea." Meredith shrugged.

"I hear she's pregnant as well."

"Well, it's pretty obvious, look at her bump." Izzie looked over at Addison.

"Think that's the reason they got together?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. They look happy." Meredith looked at Cristina.

"Is she back for good?"

"No." Alex shook his head. "Just for this one case."

"Anyone working with her?" Cristina looked around.

"Me." Izzie said. "The patient who needs the surgery is mine."

"Okay." She nodded. "Look at them now." Cristina snorted again. "Can't they keep their hands from each other?"

"Come on, we're talking about Montgomery here, what do you expect?" Alex scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked while she watched Addison and Pete.

"She cheated on Derek, she slept with Mark here, she slept with me. She can't keep her legs closed in other words."

Meredith just nodded, still looking at them.

"I don't want to sit here looking at them any longer." Cristina stood.

"Yeah." Meredith sighed and looked at her.

"I have a surgery soon anyway, see you guys later." They nodded and watched as Cristina left the canteen.

---

"Pete, give me your hand." Addison smiled and reached for his hand. He placed his hands in hers and looked at her. She placed their hands on her bump, where the baby was kicking energetically. "Our baby."

Pete smiled at her widely.

"Our little girl."

Pete smiled and softly pecked her lips.

"I can't wait." She whispered against his lips.

"Four more months." He smiled.

"I know." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump. Pete smiled, his hands still on her bump. "It's amazing that we created this little life."

"It is." He nodded. Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled and moved his hand to her cheek.

"I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too." He smiled. Addison smiled back as Callie sat down at the table with them.

"What's up with you two lovebirds?" Callie smiled as she started eating her salad.

"Nothing." Addison smiled, her and Pete's hand still on her bump. Callie smiled and continued to eat. "So how was your surgery?"

"Good." Callie smiled. "Just a small one."

"Good." Addison smiled as well. "So when are you going to come to LA?"

"I don't know. At the latest on May 5th." She smiled.

"Good."

Callie smiled and nodded at them.

---

An hour later and Addison stood down in the OR while Pete sat up in the gallery, watching her. He looked down at her as she started with the difficult surgery. He could see the concentration on her face and she made it seem so easy. Pete watched her and looked up as another doctor entered the gallery. Derek glanced at Pete and sat down in the front row, watching Addison. Pete's gaze went back to Addison and he watched her while she operated.

"She's brilliant." Derek commented.

"She is." Pete glanced at him.

"I sometimes wondered if she'd make it this far." Derek admitted. Pete kept his gaze on Addison. "She'd get too attached and it just got to her a few times when she was an intern."

"What do you mean?" Pete looked at him.

"She'd get attached to her patients easily. She came home crying her eyes out a few times threatening to quit."

Pete nodded and looked back down at Addison. "She's passionate about what she does."

"She is, I've never met anyone more passionate."

Pete smiled slightly as he watched her.

"How do you know her?" Derek looked at Pete.

"I'm her husband." Pete moved his gaze away from Addison and looked at Derek.

"Oh…" Derek nodded and looked at Pete.

"Yeah." Pete looked back at Addison.

"Well, congratulations man."

"Thank you." Pete smiled.

"No problem."

Pete smiled and gazed down at his wife again.

"How long have you been married?"

"A year and four months."

"Wow." Derek nodded. "She wasn't in LA that long before you got married then."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. "About half a year."

"How long were you together before you got married?"

"We weren't together when we got married. We got married in Vegas." Pete looked at him.

"Addi got married in Vegas?" Derek couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Pete smiled slightly.

"Wow… I can't imagine her doing that."

"We didn't plan on doing that."

"She spent moths planning our wedding."

Pete looked up at him. "Yeah."

"And you're still together, wow."

"It took us a while." Pete nodded.

"She doesn't give up easily. She kept fighting for our marriage even after we both knew it wouldn't work."

"Yeah." Pete nodded again and looked back down at Addison.

"Is she happy?" Derek had to make sure.

Pete looked up at him again. "Yes. I'd do anything to make her happy."

"Good." Derek nodded. "I wouldn't want her to be unhappy."

Pete looked at him before her turned to the OR again. They sat in silence watching her. It was a long surgery and Addison had to concentrate on every movement.

Once she had finished she looked up into the gallery and smiled at Pete. Pete smiled back and stood up from where he sat. Derek watched as she made her way into the scrub room and stayed sat.

"It was nice talking to you." Pete smiled.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Look after her."

"I will." Pete nodded and walked out of the gallery.

---

A few hours later and Addison and Pete sat on a plane on the way back to LA. Pete reached for her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and let her head rest on her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her hair, a hand resting on her bump. Addison gave a little yawn and placed a hand on top of his.

"Tired?" He whispered against her hair.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too Addi." He placed another kiss on her head. "So much." Addison smiled and closed her eyes. "Addi…" He said quietly. "I was wondering... you're happy, right?"

"Of course I am, I've never been happier." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

"I love you so much." She smiled up at him.

"And I love you." He pecked her lips. Addison softly kissed him back, a hand resting on his chest. Pete kept on kissing her tenderly.

"I'm going to sleep." She whispered. "I'll be all yours when we get home."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Pete kept his arm around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, so this is just like a filler chapter, just fluff. Nothing big happens in this chap, but it needs to be put in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two months later

"What about Erica for a name?" Addison looked at Pete and rubbed her bump.

"Hmm, Erica." Pete thought about it. "I don't know."

"Sophie?"

He thought about it again. "Better than Erica."

"Well what names do you like?"

"I like Chloe... or Alissa."

"Alissa is a nice name." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump. She was seven months pregnant now and they still haven't decided on a name for their daughter. Pete nodded and placed a hand on her bump. Addison smiled up at him and linked their fingers together. He smiled back and ran his hand over her bump.

"What about Nicola?" Addison suggested.

"That's a nice name as well."

"What about Courtney?"

"Courtney." He repeated. "I like that one."

"Courtney Wilder." Addison smiled and felt a kick against her hand. "I think she likes it."

"Seems like she does, yeah." Pete smiled.

"I think we have a name, Courtney." Once again the baby kicked as if to say she liked it.

Pete smiled. "We have a name."

"We do. What about a middle name?" Addison looked up at her husband.

"Do you have one in mind?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we don't need a middle name." He shrugged.

"Have you got a middle name?"

"No." He shook his head.

"So it's just Peter Wilder?"

"Well actually it's Peter William Wilder but yeah." He shrugged.

"So you do have a middle name." She smiled. "Peter William."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I like it."

He smiled. "Nothing compared to Addison Forbes."

"I don't like it." She screwed her nose up. "It's my mother's maiden name."

Pete just smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"Come on, I mean Addison Forbes-Montgomery Wilder."

"I like it."

"I don't, I would have preferred just Addison Wilder."

"Well I also especially love the Wilder part." He smiled and kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back while he smiled against her lips.

"So is Courtney going to have a middle name?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you want her to have one?"

"It would be nice." She smiled. "What about Courtney Louise?"

"That sounds nice." He nodded.

"It does, Courtney Louise Wilder, our little girl."

Pete smiled at her.

"I'm really excited."

"Me too." He smiled. "Only two more months, I can't believe it."

"I know, I'll be glad to get my body back. I won't feel as fat and fed up."

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You try carrying around another human being."

He just smiled and pecked her lips. Softly Addison kissed him back while Pete moved his hand from her bump to her face as they kissed.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back against her lips and Addison grinned widely at him. He smiled and pecked her lips once again.

"Want to go get me some strawberries and ice cream?"

He smiled. "Sure Addi."

"Thanks babe." He got up and walked into the kitchen to get her what she wanted. Addison leaned back on the couch, her hands resting on her bump. Pete returned with the ice cream and the strawberries in his hands and sat down again.

"Hmm, thank you." She smiled and took it from him.

"No problem." He smiled. Addison smiled and began to eat. He smiled and moved his hand over her bump. Addison watched him as she continued to eat.

"Don't you want proper food? I could cook." He looked at her.

"Hmm, what would you cook?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Hmm, chicken chow mien?" Addison looked at him.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Thanks." She grinned at him. He smiled and pecked her lips before he got up from the couch. Addison smiled back and made herself comfortable on the couch.

---

A few days later and they were in the nursery, Addison sat in the rocking chair as she watched Pete attempt to put the crib together. He sighed as he looked at the mess in front of him. "I think there's a part missing."

"Really?"

"I don't know... it's not working."

"Are you sure you've got it right?" She looked at him.

"I don't know." He sighed and started to put it together again.

"Doesn't that it go in there." Addison pointed.

"Hmm, I think so." He put the two parts together and Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled back and continued to put the crib together.

"Just think in two months time our daughter will be sleeping in here."

"Yeah." He smiled up at her as Addison grinned. "So..." He looked at the crib as he kept on putting the parts together. "I think it's working now."

"Good."

A few minutes later and the crib stood finished between them.

Addison grinned. "It's perfect."

"Yeah." He smiled. Addison ran a hand over her bump as she looked around. "So, what now?" He looked around in the room.

"It's nearly there."

Pete nodded as he looked around and Addison smiled up at him. Pete smiled and walked towards her.

"I love you Pete."

"I love you too." He pecked her lips. They kissed softly for a few minutes. "Hmm." Pete smiled against her lips.

"Want to try and have sex?"

"If you want to." He smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Hmm, I do." She smiled back. He smiled and took her by the hands before he tugged her up from the chair she was sitting on. They made their way into the bedroom and quickly undressed. Pete kissed her deeply as she lay down on the bed.

"Do you think this will work with me on the bottom and my bump?"

"I don't know, want to be on top?"

"Hmm, I don't know, think it will be easier?"

"We can try."

"Okay." She nodded and they shifted positions.

Pete pulled her face towards him and kissed her again. Addison smiled and kissed him back, letting him slide into her. He moved his hands down her body as they continued to kiss. Addison broke away from the kiss as she began to move her hips on him. They moved rhythmically together for a while, hands all over each other. Her head dropped back and her eyes closed, soft moans passing her lips. Pete felt himself getting closer as she started to move her hips faster. There was a smile on her lips as she felt her orgasm wash over her body and she moaned his name. Pete moaned her name out as well as he reached his climax shortly after her.

Addison smiled down at him before she moved and lay next to him. He smiled and turned towards her.

"Wow…" She breathed.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"My boobs have gotten huge." She lay on her side facing him.

"They have." He smiled.

"Hmm, I bet you love that don't you?" She teased.

"I do." He smiled and kissed her again. Addison smiled and kissed him back. "But don't worry I will still love you when they're back to normal."

"Good." She smiled. Pete smiled back against her lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so, so much."

Addison grinned widely while Pete smiled and stroked a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled and pecked his lips. He pulled her closer and placed a hand on her bump. Addison placed a hand on top of his.

"She's moving." He smiled.

"She is." Addison smiled as well. "She knows her daddy is here." He smiled and gently stoked her bump. "I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me neither." He smiled widely. Addison smiled back and linked their fingers together. Pete looked at her. "You know, when I think about how my life used to be like two years ago, then all that still seems so untrue."

Addison smiled. "Well I'm really glad we got drunk in Vegas. It was the best thing we ever did."

"Certainly." He smiled. "The best thing that could have happened to me." She smiled again and they kissed softly, just happy to be together.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you guys. It's not a huge chapter really, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Two months later

Addison sat on the bed and frowned as she moved her hands over her bump, feeling how her daughter lay. It was early and Pete was in the bathroom, getting ready for work. She continued to move her hands over her bump, feeling her daughter had moved into position ready to be born. Pete looked at her as he walked into the bedroom and towards his closet.

"What's wrong Addi?"

"She's moved, she's ready to be born."

"What?" He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Addison nodded annoyed. "I think I would know don't you."

"Yeah, but are you having contractions?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." He nodded. "Let's drive to the hospital."

"We don't need to yet."

"What are we going to do now then?"

"Wait, this could take hours."

"Okay." He nodded again.

"Yeah."

"I'll call work and say that I'm not going in then." He took his mobile from the nigh stand.

"Okay." She nodded. After Pete called Sam he sat down on the bed next to Addison and she gave him a little smile.

"What do you want to do?" He looked at her.

"I might take a shower then have some breakfast."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah." Addison carefully stood from the bed.

"Call me if you need anything." He watched her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I will." She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Pete got up from the bed and made his way downstairs where he started to prepare breakfast.

Half an hour later and Addison made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pete smiled at her as he placed the food on the table. "Thanks." Addison smiled and sat down at the table.

"No problem." He sat down as well. She began eating, a hand resting on her bump. Pete watched her and started to eat as well. Addison smiled at him as they ate.

"You're okay, yeah?" Pete looked at her.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

Once they had finished eating Pete stayed in the kitchen and washed up while Addison waddled into the living room and sat down on the couch. He cleaned up everything before he walked into the living room as well. Addison was sat on the couch, her feet up as she watched the TV. Pete smiled at her and sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and looked at the TV as well.

They stayed like that for a while before Addison went upstairs to use the bathroom. Pete waited downstairs and continued to watch TV. A few minutes she called out his name. He quickly got up from the couch and headed upstairs.

"What's wrong Addi?"

"My waters just broke." She looked up from the puddle of fluid on the floor.

"Okay, come on I'll get you to the hospital."

"Owww." She reached out for him as a contraction shot across her stomach.

"Addi we have to get you to the hospital." He took her hand.

"It hurts."

"But we have to get you to the hospital." He tugged on her hand lightly.

"I don't think we have time."

"You want to stay here?" He looked at her shocked.

"Oww." She cried out in pain again. "I don't know if I can make it to the hospital."

"Okay." He tried to think. "Let's go into the bedroom then." Addison nodded and gripped his hand tightly, trying not to cry out in pain whenever she felt a contraction. Pete helped her to lie down on the bed.

"You'll have to see how far dilated I am." She looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded. Addison lay back and put her legs up. "I don't think it will take much longer." Pete looked at her. "That went pretty fast."

"How far dilated am I?"

"Well... about 9cm I guess."

"Oh god." She nodded at him.

"I should call the hospital or the practice." He took his mobile. Addison cried out again and reached for him. "I'm here." He sat down and took hold of her hand.

"It hurts, it really hurts."

He placed a kiss on her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You don't have to be scared Addi." He moved her hair away from her face. "I'm here and Naomi or another doctor should be here soon." She gripped his hand tightly as she felt another contraction. "Do you think you already need to push?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded and gripped his hand. "I need to."

"Erm, okay." He nodded nervously.

"Pete, I really need to push."

He nodded again and quickly moved to end of the bed while Addison braced herself ready to push.

"Okay." Pete swallowed. "Push now Addi." She gripped the sheets tightly as she began to push. "That's great, keep on pushing." Addison continued to push. "You're doing great Addi." He nodded. She just grunted at him. "Push again." Addison gave another big push. "I can see the head." Pete smiled. "I can see the head of our baby."

Addison continued to push, wanting to hear her baby's cry.

"One last push Addi."

She gave one last push before a loud cry filled the room as their daughter slipped from Addison. Pete smiled widely as he held his daughter in his arms and he cut the cord. Addison instantly held her arms out for her daughter. Pete wrapped a blanket around Courtney and placed her in Addison's arms.

Addison gaze down at her daughter as the tears began to fall. "She's perfect."

"She is." Pete smiled. "She looks so much like you."

"She has your eyes." Addison smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled widely as he gazed down at her.

"Hello Courtney, I'm your mummy." Addison smiled at her daughter in her arms. The little girl gazed up at her parents. "I can't believe you're ours." Addison ran her finger over Courtney's cheek. Pete wrapped an arm around Addison and smiled down at their daughter. "She's perfect." Addison smiled and looked up at him.

"She is." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Thank you for doing this with me Pete."

"Well thank you." He smiled. Addison smiled back at him before they gazed down at their daughter again.

---

"Hey." Pete smiled at Addison's parents as he opened the door two days later.

"Hey Pete." Michael smiled at him. "Where's our granddaughter then?"

"Addison is in the living room with her." He smiled and stepped aside so that they could walk in.

Michael smiled as he and Bizzy walked into the house, walking into the living room where Addison sat with Courtney in her arms. "Hey." Michael smiled widely at his daughter.

"Hey dad, meet your granddaughter, Courtney Louise Wilder." Addison grinned proudly.

"Courtney Louise Wilder." He smiled as he looked down at his granddaughter. "She's beautiful."

"She's perfect. You want to hold her?"

"Yes, sure." He smiled and reached for her. Carefully Addison placed Courtney in Michael's arms. He sat down on the couch and gazed down at the little girl. Courtney looked up at him with wide eyes, studying his face. "She looks like you." He smiled at Addison. "Except for the eyes."

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "She has Pete's eyes." Pete smiled and sat down as well. Addison smiled and looked up at her mum. Bizzy just watched as Michael gazed down at Courtney.

"What do you think Bizzy?" Michael looked up at his wife. "Doesn't she look like Addi when she was a baby?"

"Hmm, yeah." Bizzy nodded.

"Well you could be a bit more enthusiastic about your granddaughter." Addison looked at her mother.

"Well we can't all hold her at the same time." She shrugged.

"I know you don't like my marriage to Pete, but this is your granddaughter, you might not get another one."

"I didn't do anything." Bizzy defended herself.

"I'm just saying."

Bizzy sighed and walked closer to Michael who was still holding Courtney. Courtney turned her head and blinked at Bizzy, giving a small gurgle.

"She really looks like you." Bizzy looked down at her. "Too bad she doesn't have your eyes."

"I like her eyes. They suit her, they're beautiful." Addison smiled.

"Hmm." Bizzy nodded and looked down at her granddaughter.

"She's perfect just the way she is." Addison smiled proudly at her daughter. Courtney looked up at the faces above her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at them all.

"Let me hold her too." Bizzy sat down next to Michael and reached for Courtney. Michael carefully handed the baby to his wife and Courtney gazed up at her grandmother. Bizzy looked down at her and smiled slightly. Courtney raised a hand and waved it. Bizzy smiled and carefully took her hand in hers. Instantly Courtney curled her fingers over one of Bizzy's fingers. Pete smiled as he watched his little daughter. Addison smiled as well and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you." She whispered up at him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"So what do you think of your granddaughter?" Addison looked at her parents.

"She's amazing." Michael smiled.

"She is." Addison smiled proudly. Michael smiled and looked down at Courtney who was still in Bizzy's arms before she began to fuss.

"What's wrong with her?" She looked down at her and carefully got up to place her into Addison's arms quickly.

"She might be hungry." Addison softly swayed Courtney in her arms. Courtney looked up at her but didn't seem to calm down. "Are you hungry baby? Shall I go feed you?"

"Seems like she is." Bizzy looked at Addison.

"I better go feed her then." Addison didn't tear her gaze from her daughter as she left the room.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Pete looked at Bizzy and Michael.

"No, I'm alright thanks." Michael nodded at him.

"Bizzy?" He looked at her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." He nodded.

"So how are you coping with a baby in the house?" Michael smiled at his son-in-law.

"It's a huge change, but it's great." Pete smiled.

"Enjoying the sleepless nights?" Michael joked.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "No it's not that bad."

"I was surprised when we brought Addison home. I thought I wasn't going to get hardly any sleep, but she only woke a few times, only ever for food, but she used to sleep well." Michael smiled at the memory.

"Yeah Courtney doesn't wake up that often either." He nodded. "And we try to take turns."

"That's good." Michael nodded. "Is Addison breastfeeding?"

"Yes." Pete nodded again.

Michael nodded as well. "She seems to have taken well to motherhood."

"She's a natural." Pete smiled.

"That she is."

"Courtney really is a miracle." Pete smiled proudly.

"She is." Michael smiled at his son-in-law while Bizzy just watched them. "Well, we better not stay too long."

"Oh okay." Pete nodded.

"You'll want to spend time with your family without us."

Pete smiled and got up after them.

"Thanks for letting us met her." Michael smiled at Pete. "You're a lucky guy."

"I am." Pete smiled widely and followed them to the door.

"Congratulations." Michael smiled as he and Bizzy walked towards the car. Pete smiled and watched as they got into their car. They pulled out of the drive and made their way home. Pete closed the door behind them and made his way upstairs. Addison was sat in the rocking chair in the nursery nursing Courtney. Pete smiled at her and walked in.

"Have they gone?" Addison looked up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay."

"She's really hungry, hmm?" Pete smiled at Courtney.

"She is." Addison smiled and looked down at Courtney who was suckling hungrily.

"Your father was really excited." He smiled.

"I know. He always wanted me to have a baby when I was with Derek."

Pete smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad that I waited until now, with you." She smiled. Pete smiled at her widely. Addison smiled down at Courtney who looked up at her mother.

"Do you want me to make dinner or something?" Pete looked at Addison.

"Yeah, that'll be nice. I could be here a while."

"Okay." Pete nodded.

She smiled up at him. "What are you going to make?"

"I don't know, have to see what we have."

"Okay, thanks babe."

Pete smiled and walked downstairs again. Addison smiled down at Courtney as she continued to feed her.

---

That night Addison was already in bed when Pete walked out of the bathroom and made his way into their bedroom. He walked towards the bed and got in next to her. She smiled and snuggled up to his side, curling her body into him. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so tired." Addison gave a small yawn and let her head rest on his chest.

"Yeah." He kissed her head and ran his hand up and down her back.

"Do you mind if I sleep late tomorrow?"

"No of course not." He smiled.

"Thanks babe." Addison smiled and pecked his lips.

Pete smiled. "No problem."

"I love you."

"And I love you, so, so, much." He pecked her lips again. Addison grinned and kissed him back tenderly. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and smiled against her lips.

"I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either Addi. I can't be without you."

"I'm never going to let you go."

"Good." He smiled. "But I won't go anywhere anyway."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again while he smiled and softly kissed her back. "I love you. Goodnight babe."

"Good night." He pecked her lips once again before she rested her head back on his chest. Addison smiled and snuggled close, closing her eyes. Pete just held her close and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys. Me and Nina have now actually finished writing this fic and it's like, thirty-five chapters long, so we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Nearly two weeks later Naomi stood in the practice, jiggling the screaming baby in her arms. The baby girl had been abandoned and the worst thing was she wouldn't eat. Every time one of them tried to give her a bottle she'd cry her eyes out and by now she was getting really hungry. The little girl looked up at Naomi with teary eyes and kept on crying loudly.

"Come on baby, please just take the bottle." Naomi tried again to give the little girl a bottle of milk. The little girl just moved her head from one side to another wildly, refusing to take the bottle. Naomi sighed and put the bottle on her desk. The baby kept on crying loudly, tears streaming down her face.

Naomi left her office and walked into the kitchen where Violet and Cooper were. "We have a problem." She shifted the crying baby so she lay against her shoulder.

"She still refusing to eat?" Cooper looked at her concerned.

"Yes. I don't know what to do." Naomi sighed.

"We have to get her into the hospital if she keeps on refusing the bottle." Violet looked at Naomi.

"I know, but I don't really want to do that. There has to be some other way." Naomi sighed.

"Hmm, yeah." Violet looked at the little girl who seemed to be a bit calmer now.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" Naomi looked at them.

"We need someone to breastfeed her." Cooper shrugged.

"Like any of us can breastfeed." Naomi looked at him.

"Addison can." He shrugged again.

"That she can Coop. I'll give her a ring." Naomi nodded and left the kitchen.

"I'm good." Cooper smiled contently. Violet rolled her eyes at him. "Well, it's true."

"Of course Coop." Violet stood up and left the kitchen as well.

---

Twenty minutes later and Addison walked into the practice with Courtney, still not sure why Naomi wanted her to go there quickly. Addison walked through the lobby with the car seat on her arm as she headed towards Naomi's office.

"Addi," Naomi smiled widely at her as she entered her office.

"Hey Nae, what did you want me for?" She placed the car seat down on the table with a sleeping Courtney in it.

"Well..." Naomi started. "We have a baby here at the practice, she's been abandoned and she refuses to eat anything."

Addison frowned. "That's not good, but why am I here?"

"Coop had this idea, you know because you're breastfeeding."

"You want me to breastfeed this baby?" Addison looked at her friend.

"…yeah." Naomi looked at her.

"Maybe the baby just doesn't like formula milk." Addison suggested. She wasn't so sure about breastfeeding some baby she didn't know.

"We've tried everything Addi. Can't you just try it? And if it doesn't work we'll get her into the hospital..."

Addison looked at her friend for a while before slowly nodding. "Okay, I'll try."

Naomi sighed relieved. "Thank you Addison."

She nodded. "Where is she then?"

"Dell is looking after her at the moment."

"Okay, can you look after Courtney for me then please?"

"Of course." Naomi smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and turned from the office, going in search of Dell and the baby. Dell was walking back and forth in his office, trying to calm the little girl down. "Give her here." Addison held her arms out for the baby girl. Dell nodded and placed her in Addison's arms. Addison looked down at the baby who turned her head towards Addison's breast and she left the office, heading towards her own where she had privacy. The little girl had almost stopped crying and stared up at her.

Addison sat down on the couch in her office after she had made sure all the blinds were closed and pulled her top to the side, exposing her breast to the baby. As soon as she did that the little girl moved her mouth to her breast and started sucking hungrily.

"Wow, you're really hungry aren't you?" Addison looked down at the baby. The baby moved one hand to her chest as she kept on sucking. It felt a little weird at first, nursing another baby, but after a while Addison relaxed and watched the baby girl suckle. She kept on sucking for quite a while, before she moved her mouth away from Addison's breast and sighed contently. "You had enough?" Addison ran her finger over the baby's cheek, not moving her away from her breast, knowing she could just be taking a break. The little girl just looked up into her face.

"You don't have to stop if you don't want to." The baby looked up at Addison before she moved her mouth back to her breast and started to suckle again. "That's what I thought." Addison smiled down at the baby. She placed her hand on Addison's chest again as she kept on sucking. "Eat as much as you want, Courtney has already had her feed." The little girl looked up at her before she closed her eyes and kept on sucking for another few minutes. Addison smiled and made herself comfortable.

After a while the baby stopped sucking and moved her mouth away once again. "I'm not going to stop you suckling, so there's no need to look like that." The little girl just continued to look up at Addison. "What's wrong?" Addison looked back at the baby. She moved her mouth to her breast once again, looking as she was almost falling asleep. "You're tired and hungry." Addison stated. She continued to eat, her eyes closed. Addison smiled and continued to watch the baby. After some minutes it seemed like she was nearly asleep and almost stopped sucking.

Addison didn't attempt to move the baby until she had stopped suckling completely. They stayed like that for a while until the little girl had fallen asleep and moved her mouth away from Addison's breast. Addison smiled down at the baby and moved her top back, before moving the baby so she lay against her shoulder and she rubbed her back soothingly. A quiet gurgle was heard, but the little girl continued to sleep contently.

"Come on, let's go back to Naomi." Addison stood up from the couch and left her office, walking back to Naomi's. Naomi was sat on her chair with Courtney in her arms and she looked up as she heard Addison walking in.

"She was really hungry." Addison stated and sat down on the couch. "She's asleep now." She shifted the baby so she was cradled against her chest.

Naomi smiled. "Thank you so much Addi."

"It's okay, I couldn't let her starve could I?"

Naomi smiled at her and looked at the baby. "Poor little girl."

"So she was abandoned?" Addison questioned and looked at the little girl.

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "We got an anonymous call today."

"Oh right." Addison nodded. "What are you going to do with her now?"

"I have no idea." She sighed.

"She'll have to go to a foster home with a mother who can breastfeed."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "We'll have to look for one."

"Have you got in touch with social services?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Not yet." Naomi shook her head. "We were all so worried because she refused to eat."

Addison nodded and looked back down at the baby. "I don't know why anyone would abandon their baby like this, especially one who won't take bottles."

"I know, it's terrible." Naomi shook her head.

"I'd never be able to do that Courtney."

Naomi looked down at the little girl in her arms. "She's so amazing."

"She is. She's my pride and joy." Addison smiled proudly and looked at her daughter in her friend's arms. Naomi smiled as she watched Courtney. "Is she alright?" Addison looked at Courtney.

"She's fine." Naomi nodded.

"She still asleep?"

"She was awake before but she fell asleep again."

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded. "She gets sleepy after a feed and a car journey."

"Yeah." Naomi smiled.

"So are you just going to keep her here until you get in touch with social services?" Addison swayed the baby softly.

"I don't know. I don't want to give her to St. Ambrose. She'll be all alone then."

Addison sighed and nodded. "She will. No one deserves that."

"Yeah. I guess I'll keep her here until we find a family."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know. A few days I guess."

"What are you going to do about feeding her until then?" Addison looked down at the baby who was snuggled close to her.

"Hmm, good question." Naomi sighed and thought about it. "Well I guess I should just call the social services or I'll take her to St. Ambrose."

"What—what if I take her home with me?" Addison looked up at her friend. "We have everything for her and it means she's getting the food she needs and she won't be on her own."

Naomi looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean Courtney is only two weeks old. Do you think you can do that?"

"They've got to be about the same age." Addison shrugged. "I can take looking after another baby."

"Really?" Naomi had to make sure Addison was okay with it.

"Yes." She nodded. "It's not going to be much different. This way she'll get breastfeed and she won't be alone. I can't see a problem."

"Okay." Naomi nodded.

"Just until they find her somewhere to go."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded again. "Thank you Addi."

"It's okay." Addison smiled. Naomi smiled at Addison before she looked back down at Courtney. "Has she got a name?" Addison ran her finger over the baby's cheek.

"No." Naomi shook her head.

"I can't keep calling her baby."

"Hmm, yeah." Naomi nodded.

"What about Leah?" Addison looked at the baby.

"Leah?" Naomi looked at her. "Yeah I think it suits her." Addison smiled down at the baby in her arms. Naomi smiled. "But don't you want to talk with Pete first before you take her home?"

"He'll be fine with it. And we can't just leave her with no one to feed her."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"Have you got a spare car seat so I can take her home then?"

"Yeah, we have one in the closet on the hallway."

"Okay, good." Addison smiled. "You should inform social services."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that now." Naomi got up and carefully put Courtney back into her seat.

"I'll wait then." Naomi picked up the phone and dialled the number of the social services. Addison sat back and watched her friend, listening to one half of the conversation.

"They said that it's okay if we look after her for now and they'll try to find a foster family as soon as possible." Naomi said as she hung up the phone.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Did Cooper check her over?"

"Yes." Naomi nodded. "Everything's fine, she's as healthy as can be."

"Good." Addison smiled. "Can you get me that spare car seat and I can get them home."

"Yeah sure." Naomi walked out of the office. Addison smiled and stood up, looking down at Courtney before the baby she held in her arms. Courtney was still asleep and looked content as she laid there.

"I hope you don't mind sharing mummy and daddy for a while sweetie."

"So…" Naomi walked back into her office with the car seat in her hands.

"Thanks Nae." Addison smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled. Carefully Addison placed the baby who she would call Leah into the car seat and made sure both babies were secure. "Do you want me to help you carrying them to the car?"

"Yeah, that would be good thanks." Addison smiled and picked up Courtney. Naomi smiled and picked Leah up before following Addison out of her office. They strapped both girls into the car before Addison drove home and took both girls into the living room where she placed the car seats on the floor. Suddenly both of the little girls woke up and started to fuss and stir in their car seats.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, it's alright." Addison un-strapped Courtney and lay her down on her play mat before placing Leah next to her. They seemed to calm down a bit and looked up at Addison. She smiled down at them and gave them each a kiss on the nose. They just lay there and looked around them. Courtney gave a small gurgle and looked at Leah led next to her. Leah looked around and stretched her hand in the air. Courtney reached her hand up so hers and Leah's touch and their little fingers linked together, making Addison gasp. They kept their hands together as they laid their arms back onto the floor.

"Oh my god." Addison whispered as she watched them. The two of them continued to look around in the room, gazing at Addison. She smiled down at them, it was though they had created a bond. Leah yawned and sighed contently. "How can you be sleepy, you've been asleep for the past half an hour." Addison smiled. Courtney gave a gurgle and the two girls gazed up at Addison. "Daddy should be home soon." As if she understood what Addison said Courtney stretched both her arms up in the air.

Addison smiled and picked her daughter up, holding her close. "You want to see daddy baby?" Courtney rested her head against Addison chest. "I love you baby." She placed a kiss against her daughter's forehead. Leah started fuss and stir around on the floor. "Hey, shh, shh baby. " She took hold of Leah's hand. Leah looked up at Addison and kept on fussing. Very carefully she slipped a hand under Leah and pulled her close to her chest next to Courtney. Leah seemed to calm down and rested her head against Addison's shoulder.

Addison smiled at them and moved so she was sat on the couch, both babies leaning against her chest. They sat like that for quite a while when a key turned in the lock of the door. Addison looked up and smiled when Pete walked in.

"Hey." Pete looked at her as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him.

"Who's that?" Pete looked at Leah.

"Leah, she was abandoned at the practice and wouldn't take a bottle so I had to breastfeed her, and I said we'd look after her until they find a family for her."

"Oh." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she needs to be fed."

"And you think that that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I'm not going to let her starve."

"Of course not, but for those cases we have social services."

"She won't take a bottle, they would have to find a breastfeeding mother and that could take a while."

Pete sighed. "But I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Addison looked at him.

"Because now we have two little babies at home and when I'm working you'll be alone with them. You sure you can handle that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You still have a few more weeks off work."

"But I know you Addi. Even a few days will be enough to get you too attached."

Addison looked at him before down at the two babies she held. "She has no one Pete, no one."

"I get that but I still don't think that it's a good idea."

"So I should have said no and then she wouldn't be able to eat?"

He sighed. "There are ways to feed babies who refuse to eat. You can't take care of every single baby that's not taking a bottle Addison."

"I know that Pete." She looked at him. He just looked back at her before he glanced down at the two girls. "It's only until they find a family for her."

"Yeah."

Addison nodded and looked down at the girls as well.

"You could have talked to me first."

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him. He just nodded and looked at Leah and Courtney. "They seem to bond." Addison smiled at them. Pete walked closer and carefully picked Courtney up from Addison. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested her against his chest. Addison watched him and continued to hold Leah.

"Hey baby, daddy's here." He whispered as he swayed her a bit in his arms. Courtney looked up at him with wide eyes before she gurgled. He smiled and placed another kiss on her forehead. "What's her name actually?" Pete looked down at the little girl in Addison's arms.

"She doesn't have one, so I'm going to call her Leah, I don't want to call her baby all the time."

Pete just nodded at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

"Yeah." He nodded again and looked down at Courtney.

"Do you want me to make lunch?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, whatever you want to make." He sat down with Courtney lying against his chest.

"Okay." She nodded. "Shall I lie Leah on the couch?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison lay Leah on the couch and made sure she wouldn't fall off before she walked into the kitchen. Pete got up and sat down next to her. Leah looked at him with wide eyes. Pete smiled at her before he looked back down at his own daughter. Leah gave a gurgle and then Courtney gurgled as if in response. Pete looked down at Leah again and smiled at them. Leah waved a hand about, still looking at him. Pete smiled and gently took hold of her hand. Her tiny fingers curled around his thumb and she continued to look at him.

"So you're going to stay with us for a while Leah?" Pete smiled down at her. She gave him a happy gurgle. Pete chuckled as he watched her. Courtney began to gurgle and both girls gurgled together. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on his daughter's nose. Both girls continued to gurgle and Addison walked back into the room and smiled. Pete smiled at them and looked up at Addison. Addison smiled back and sat next to him. Leah was still holding Pete's thumb and Courtney had her head rested against his shoulder.

Addison smiled at them and kissed Pete's cheek. He watched as the little girls looked at each other. "Maybe Courtney needs a brother or sister." Addison whispered. Pete turned his head to look at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Okay." She nodded. "We could try when she's a bit older."

"Yeah." He nodded and looked back at the girls. Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pete smiled at her.

"I love you Pete." She kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too Addi."

"Lunch will be ready in a bit."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Are you mad that I brought Leah home?"

He looked at her. "I'm not mad. I'm just not sure if it was a good idea and I think you could have talked to me first."

"I know, I'm sorry babe, I really am, but I just couldn't leave her."

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's okay."

"You sure?" Addison looked at him.

"If you want to do that and you're sure, I'm okay with it."

"Okay, thank you." She kissed his cheek again. Pete smiled and turned back to the girls. "What do you think of Leah?" Addison looked at the girls as well.

"She's cute." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, she is. She won't stop eating until she falls asleep."

Pete chuckled as he looked down at the little girl.

"I can't see how someone would just abandon their baby like that."

"Yeah, I can't believe that people can do that."

"I know, Courtney is one of the most precious things to me, and some times people just throw that away."

"But you never know the circumstances. Maybe it was only for her best." He shrugged.

"For the best? She wouldn't take a bottle, she was really hungry when I fed her."

Pete just nodded and watched Leah.

"Come here." Addison picked Leah up and held her close. Leah yawned and rested her head against Addison's chest. "Are you tired?" Addison ran a hand up and down Leah's back.

"Seems like she is." Pete watched as Leah yawned again and sleepily closed her eyes.

"Yeah, guess she is. What about you Courtney? Are you tired?" Addison smiled at her daughter. Her head lay against Pete's shoulder and she gazed up at Addison. Addison smiled and kissed her forehead. The little girl yawned as well as she looked around. "We should put them to bed."

"Yeah." Pete nodded and slowly got up from the couch. Addison stood up as well and they made their way to the nursery. Carefully Pete laid Courtney down in the crib. Once Courtney was settled Addison lay Leah down next to her and the two girls snuggled up. Pete looked at them and smiled at the sight. Addison smiled as well and leaned back into Pete. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let her head rest against his chest as they watched the two girls fall asleep. They were lying next to each other and looked content.

"We should go and get lunch." Addison whispered.

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Slowly they moved from the room, walking back downstairs. They made their way into the kitchen to get lunch.

"I hope it's up to your standards." She smiled and handed him a plate.

Pete smiled and took the plate from her. "It looks good."

"I hope it tastes good." She smiled and sat down at the table. Pete sat down as well and they started to eat.

Once they had finished eating they snuggled up on the couch together watching a film. Her head rested on his chest and Pete had his arms wrapped around her waist. They just enjoyed being together. Pete moved a hand up and down her back as they watched the TV. Addison smiled and snuggled closer. He smiled as well and dropped a kiss on her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you."

Addison smiled widely and pecked his lips. Pete smiled and kissed her back softly. Just then both girls began to cry at the same time. They pulled away and Pete looked at his watch. "Well they slept nearly two hours."

"They did, they're probably hungry now." Addison stood from the couch. Pete got up as well and they walked up the stairs and into the nursery. Addison smiled and picked Courtney up, knowing she would be hungry. Leah looked up at Addison and Pete as she continued to cry and Pete picked her up, trying to calm her down. "Are you hungry as well Leah?" Addison glanced at both babies. Tears were rolling down Leah's cheeks but she was calmer then before. "I should feed them both at once."

"You sure you can do that?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I have two boobs don't I?"

"Yeah." Pete smiled and looked down at Leah.

"I'll feed them in the bedroom, I can prop one up with pillows then." Addison smiled and made her way into the bedroom. Pete nodded and followed her with Leah cuddled against his chest. Addison sat down on the bed and lifted her top so Courtney could start suckling. "Hand Leah here." Addison held an arm out. Pete carefully placed Leah in Addison's arm. Addison placed Leah on the pillow and had her body tucked under her arm and Leah began suckling straight away. The two little girls looked up at Addison while they kept on suckling hungrily. Addison smiled down at them before looking up at Pete. He smiled as he watched Courtney and Leah eating.

"Courtney doesn't seem to mind Leah being here at all."

"Yeah." Pete nodded. Addison smiled up at him. Pete smiled back and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Pete."

He smiled. "I love you too Addi." Addison smiled and looked down at the two girls. "How long did they say it would take to find her a family?"

"It could be a few weeks." Addison sighed.

Pete nodded and looked at the girls. "Poor little girl." He sighed and looked at Leah.

"I know. I feel so bad for her. She has no one."

"She has us now though."

"Yeah, she does." Addison smiled and looked at the two girls who were still suckling hungrily.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is practically fluff. Just PADDISON baby fluff. We like fluff. We Love fluff. Especially PADDISON fluf. Even better if babies are added into it. Okay, I'm rambling now, I'm in a weird mood, think it was the vanilla latte, I better watch out for doors tonight, could prove to be dangerous. Okay, now I'm shutting up, jsut go read, enjoy, review!!

* * *

Pete smiled down at Leah and Courtney who were lying on their mat in front of him. It had been a week since Leah came to them and everything was working out really good so far. Addison stood in the doorway and smiled at them, smiling wider as she saw Pete tickled their stomachs. Pete smiled and looked up at Addison.

"They look so cute together." Addison smiled and walked further into the room.

"Yeah." Pete smiled as he looked down at the two little girls. Addison sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete smiled at her.

"It'll be weird when they find her a family." She watched the girls.

"Hmm, yeah." He nodded as he looked down at Leah. Addison sighed and let her chin rest on his shoulder as she watched the girls. They waved their tiny hands in the air and looked up at them. Addison smiled and took hold of each baby's hand. They gazed at her and wrapped their hands about one of her fingers. She smiled wider and kissed each tiny hand. Pete smiled as he watched them. The doorbell rang, interrupting them.

"I'll get it." Pete stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Thanks." Addison smiled at him and turned her attention back to the girls.

"Hello." Pete looked at the men in front of him as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"We're from social services. Are you Peter Wilder?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"We're here about the baby that you and your wife are currently looking after."

"Oh. Did you find a foster family?" Pete looked at them.

"No. That's the problem. We have no foster families where the mother is breastfeeding."

"Oh." Pete nodded and looked at them.

"Yeah."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"She'll either have to go to a hospital so she can be fed, or she can stay here with you."

"No, we're going to keep her here until you find someone."

"Okay." The man nodded. "If that is okay with you and your wife, but it could quite a while before we find anyone."

Pete nodded. "Okay."

"It could be months."

He looked at them. "But we won't let her go to the hospital all alone."

"Okay sir." The man nodded at Pete.

Pete nodded as well. "Call when you find someone."

"We will. Goodbye sir."

"Bye." Pete closed the door behind them.

"Who was that?" Addison looked up at him as she entered the living room again.

"Social Services." Pete walked further into the room.

"Oh. Have they found a family for Leah?"

"No." Pete shook his head. "They can't find a family where the mother is breastfeeding. They said that it could take months."

"Okay." She nodded. "So what are they going to do until then?"

"Well they said that she'll either have to go to the hospital or she can stay here with us."

"I'm not going to let her go to the hospital."

"I know." He nodded. "I told them that she'll stay here with us."

"Good." Addison nodded and looked down at Leah. Pete sat down in front of them again. "At least with us she'll have a family."

"Yeah." Pete nodded as he looked down at the girls. Addison sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her as he gazed at Courtney and Leah.

"They've become attached to each other I think." Addison watched as the girls gurgled at each other.

"Hmm, yeah looks like it."

"It's not going to be easy to part them."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Not if she's really going to stay for a few months."

"I know." Addison sighed.

"But who knows if it's really going to take them that long."

"Yeah." She nodded. "It could be quicker."

"We'll see." Pete smiled as he took hold of Leah's tiny hand. Her tiny finger instantly curled around his thumb and she looked up at him. Pete smiled down at her and with his other hand he reached for Courtney's hand. She did exactly the same as Leah and gurgled at him. He chuckled as he looked down at them.

"They're so cute, look at their hands Pete." While they were holding onto Pete's thumbs, their other hands were close and their little fingers linked together.

"Yeah." He smiled as he looked at their hands.

"I don't think we're going to be able to part them."

"We'll have to if they find her a family." Pete looked at her.

Addison looked back at him. "Do we really have to though?"

"What do you mean? Do you want to keep her?"

"We could adopt her Pete, she's already been living here with us and she's settled in perfectly. Courtney adores her, I do, and I know you do." Pete looked at Addison before he turned and looked down at Leah. "She's got no one Pete, no one but us. Can you honestly tell me you won't miss her when she's gone?"

He thought about it as he watched the girls. "I will, I guess... but I don't know."

"Pete, I might not be able to conceive again. And the girls are attached to each other. Look at them. We can't part them now. I don't think I can let her go." Addison looked at him.

He looked up at her and nodded. "I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't be able to let her go again."

"I'm sorry Pete."

"You don't have to be sorry."

Addison looked at him before looking down at the girls. "Do you want to adopt her?"

He looked down at them as well. "Yeah, let's adopt her."

"Really?" Addison grinned. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Let's adopt her."

"Thank you Pete! Thank you so much!" Addison flung her arms around him and kissed him.

"No problem Addi." He chuckled and kissed her back.

"I love you so, so much Pete." She kept on kissing him.

He smiled as he kissed her back. "I love you too."

"Thank you Pete." She smiled and looked into his eyes. He just smiled back at her. "Can we go to social services tomorrow and start sorting it out?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Thank you." Addison kissed him again and the girls gurgled at them. Pete smiled as he kissed back softly before they pulled apart and looked down at Leah and Courtney. "What do you two think about that?" Addison smiled at them. "Do you want to be sisters?" They just looked up at her and waved their tiny hands. "I think that's a yes." Addison grinned and took hold of their hands, kissing each of their palms. Pete smiled as he watched them.

Addison cooed and tickled their stomachs, blowing a raspberry on each one. They gurgled and waved their hands around as Addison grinned and continued to tickle them and blow raspberries. Pete smiled and ran his fingers over Courtney's cheek.

"Our two little girls." Addison smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled down at them. Addison grinned widely. Pete smiled and pecked her lips.

"I love you Pete. And I love the girls."

"I love them too." He smiled and kissed their foreheads. Addison smiled and looked at them. Courtney looked around her and yawned.

"Are you tired baby?" She blinked up at Addison and yawned again. "Let's put you to bed sweetie." Addison picked Courtney up and held her close. Leah looked up and started fussing. "Hey what's wrong Leah?"

Pete picked her up and laid her against his chest.

"I don't think she likes being parted from her sister." Addison smiled.

"Seems like it." Pete smiled and stroked her back.

"Let's go put them down for a nap then." They walked up the stairs and into the nursery where they laid them down in the crib next to each other. The two girls snuggled up to each other and closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep. Pete smiled at the sight and they quietly walked out of the room again.

Addison turned and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you Pete. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Oh I do." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "You have made me the happiest person in the world." Addison kissed him back.

"Well then that makes me the happiest person in the world." He smiled. She grinned and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much Pete."

He smiled. "And I love you so much Addi."

"I am so happy we have our family."

"Me too." He smiled. Addison grinned widely at him. He smiled and pecked her lips once again.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, I don't mind."

He smiled and pecked her lips again. "Me neither."

"You know, I think we're going to have to buy a twin crib. We'll definitely need another car seat and a double buggy."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We could go shopping once they wake up?"

"Yes, we could do that." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled and kissed her back gently.

---

Two hours later and they looked through baby shops. Addison had Courtney strapped to her front while Leah slept in the buggy that Pete was pushing along.

"There are the car seats." Pete pointed in front of them.

"Yeah, we need one that matches Courtney's." Addison ran her hand up and down Courtney's back. Pete nodded and they walked closer. "This one." Addison smiled and pointed to the car seat. "It's just like Courtney's."

"Okay." Pete smiled and picked up the one she wanted up.

"Good." Addison smiled. "Now we need to look at cribs and buggies and I think we need more clothes." Pete nodded and they continued to walk through the store. "What about this crib?" Addison ran her fingers over the crib.

"Looks nice." He nodded.

"It's like the one we have now, but a twin one."

"Yeah." He nodded. "At least I know how to put it together now."

"You do." Addison smiled and pecked his cheek.

Pete smiled. "So this one?"

"Yeah, I think so." Addison smiled as well.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Shall we pick a buggy then get a salesman?"

"Yep." He nodded and they made her way to the buggies.

"Leah still asleep?" Addison gazed down at her in the buggy.

"Yes." He looked down at her as well. Addison smiled and ran her finger over Leah's cheek. "What about Courtney?" Pete looked down at his daughter.

"She's fighting the sleep, aren't you baby?" Addison placed a kiss on Courtney's head and looked at her. Courtney looked around her with small eyes. "Sleep baby." Addison softly swayed her. Pete smiled at them as they kept on walking. Addison smiled back at him. Suddenly Leah started crying in her buggy, throwing her head from side to side. "Hey Leah, shh baby, shh." Addison soothed and tried to calm her.

"What's wrong?" Pete looked at Addison.

"I don't know."

Pete walked to the side of the buggy and carefully picked Leah up. She continued to cry until she was led against his shoulder where she began to calm down and she snuggled close.

"Shh." Pete whispered and ran his hand up and down her back. Leah stopped crying and just snuggled close to him. Pete smiled and held her with one hand while he continued to push the buggy with the other one.

"I think she needed a hug from daddy." Addison smiled at him.

"Yeah." Pete smiled back.

"She's a really cuddly baby."

"She is." Pete agreed and gently kissed the top of her head. Addison smiled at them as they walked along. Once they reached the buggies and decided for one they got a salesman. They paid for the car seat, crib and buggy and had a salesman take them to the car. They put everything into the car, settled the girls securely into their seats and pulled out. Addison smiled and closed her eyes.

Pete smiled and reached for her hand. "Tired?"

"Yeah." She linked their fingers together. He smiled and ran his thumb over her palm. "I love you."

"I love you too Addi."

"And I love our girls."

"I love them too." He quickly glanced back at them and smiled.

"Our family. Our beautiful family."

"Yeah." He smiled happily. Addison smiled softly at him as they drove home.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and I'm sure it will please a lot of you. Well, I hope anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey." Michael smiled at his daughter as she opened the door.

"Hey dad." Addison smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and walked into the house, followed by Bizzy. "Hey Bizzy." Addison smiled at her mother.

"Hey." Bizzy nodded. Addison smiled and walked into the living room where Courtney and Leah were led on their play mat, gurgling to each other. They were now both two months old and Addison and Pete had adopted Leah. "Who's that?" Bizzy asked as she spotted Leah lying next to her granddaughter.

"That's Leah, your other granddaughter." Addison smiled proudly. Bizzy just looked up at Addison shocked. "We adopted her." Addison smiled and watched the girls.

"You did what?" Bizzy looked at her.

"We adopted her." Addison turned and looked at her mother. "She was abandoned and we grew attached, so we adopted her."

"Your own child is only two months old Addison! And you adopt another one?"

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Well, that's just insane."

"How is it? I might not be able to conceive again and they've bonded with each other."

Bizzy just looked at her before her gaze went to the girls on the floor.

"I can't see the problem. We love Leah like she's our own and Courtney loves her as well."

"Well it's your decision." Bizzy shrugged.

"It is." Addison nodded.

"When are you going to go back to work?" Michael looked at her.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave them too young."

"Yeah." He nodded and leaned down to pick his granddaughter up. Leah gurgled as Michael picked Courtney up. "Where's Pete?" Michael asked as he sat down on the couch with Courtney.

"Upstairs, he'll be down in a minute." Addison carefully picked Leah up from the floor. Bizzy watched her as she sat down on the couch next to her husband. "Do you want to hold Leah?" Addison looked at her mother.

Bizzy looked at her. "Erm, yeah." She hesitated before she reached for the little girl. Addison smiled and carefully placed Leah into Bizzy's arms. Leah looked up into her grandmother's eyes and reached one hand up in the air. Addison smiled as she watched them and Leah gave a gurgle. Just then Pete walked down the stairs and into the living room. Addison smiled up at him as he entered.

"Hey." Pete smiled at her parents.

"Hello Pete." Michael smiled at him. Pete smiled and sat down next to Addison. Leah gurgled and reached a hand up to Bizzy. Bizzy looked down at her and took her tiny hand in hers. Leah wrapped her fingers around Bizzy's finger. Pete smiled and leaned back in the couch as he watched them. Addison snuggled up into his side and smiled.

"So Courtney doesn't mind having a sister?" Michael looked up at them.

"No, she loves it." Addison smiled. "They don't like being parted." Michael smiled and looked back down at his granddaughter. Addison smiled proudly. Courtney looked up at Michael and waved her hands around.

"They're very happy aren't they?" Michael smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Pete smiled at them.

"So did you name her Leah or not?"

"Addi chose the name, yeah."

"I didn't want to keep calling her baby." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Michael smiled before he gazed back down at Leah. Leah gave another gurgle and Courtney gurgled in response. Michael chuckled. "It's like they're talking with each other."

"I know." Addison smiled. "They do this a lot."

Bizzy smiled as she watched the two little girls.

"So what do you two think of Leah?"

"She's cute." Bizzy nodded.

"She's perfect, just like her sister."

"Yeah." Bizzy watched them.

"Do either of you want a drink?" Addison looked at her parents.

"Coffee please." Michael looked at his daughter.

"Bizzy?" Addison stood up.

"The same please."

"Okay." Addison disappeared into the kitchen to make some coffee. Pete smiled and watched his two daughters as they looked around the room.

"Do they sleep through the night?" Michael asked.

"No, not yet." Pete shook his head.

"How many times do they get you up?"

"Only once, or sometimes twice."

"That's not too bad." Michael nodded.

"Yeah." Pete agreed.

"Are you back at work yet Pete?"

"Yeah, not everyday though."

Michael nodded at his son-in-law. Courtney gurgled up at him and Pete smiled as Leah started to do the same. Bizzy looked down at the two girls. Pete smiled and looked up as Addison entered the room again.

"Here you go." She placed two mugs down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Michael smiled at her.

"No problem." Addison smiled and sat back down next to Pete. Pete smiled at her and suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Addison smiled and stood up, walking to the door and opening it.

"Addison." Sophie smiled at her widely.

"Sophie, Phil hi." Addison smiled. "Come in." She opened the door wider." They smiled and walked into the house. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"No, we're fine thanks." Phil smiled at her.

"Okay, everyone's in the living room, go on through."

They nodded and walked into the living room, smiling at Pete and Addison's parents. Addison smiled and followed them.

"Hey." They smiled at everyone before they looked down at the baby Bizzy was holding. "Who's this little girl?" Sophie looked up at Addison and Pete.

"That's Leah, our other daughter. We adopted her." Addison smiled at them.

Sophie looked at them surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. She was abandoned at the practice and we fell in love."

"Wow." Sophie smiled and looked down at the little girl. "Do you mind if I hold her?" Bizzy looked at Sophie before she handed Leah to her. Sophie smiled and took her carefully. "Wow, she's beautiful."

"She is." Pete smiled proudly.

"How are her and Courtney getting along?"

"Great." Pete smiled. "That was one reason why we adopted her. We didn't want to part them anymore."

Sophie smiled and softly swayed her granddaughter. "Well I think you made the right choice there."

Pete smiled at them widely.

"I don't know how you've manage to keep her a secret though." Leah looked up at Sophie with wide eyes. "She's got beautiful eyes." Sophie smiled and swayed her.

"Yeah." Pete smiled as he watched them. Addison smiled as well and let her head rest on Pete's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you Pete." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled and pecked her lips. Addison grinned and kissed him back. "Hmm, I already know what I want to do tonight when our parents are gone and the girls are sleeping." He whispered quietly into her ear. Addison just grinned up at him widely.

"And what is it like to have too babies suddenly?" Sophie smiled at them.

"It's more tiring, but they're both so good it's not too hard." Addison smiled. Sophie smiled and looked back down at Leah. Leah gurgled and waved her hands about. Sophie took one of her hand in hers and smiled down at her granddaughter. Leah gave a small sneeze before she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Sophie looked down at her. Leah just continued to cry. Sophie looked at her worried and walked over to Addison. Carefully Addison took Leah from Sophie and held her close. She kept on crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, baby, shh." Addison began to softly sway her. As if in response of her sister, Courtney suddenly started to fuss as well. "Hey girls shh, what's wrong?" Addison looked at them, swaying Leah.

"Come here." Pete got up and walked to Michael, picking up Courtney.

"They might be hungry." Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded as he swayed Courtney in his arms.

"I'll go feed them upstairs."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Addison smiled and began to make her way upstairs. He smiled and followed her. Bizzy glanced at Sophie and Phil once Addison and Pete left the room. Sophie smiled and sat down on the couch. Silence settled over them until Pete returned. He smiled as he walked in the living room.

"She's feeding both of them?" Bizzy looked at Pete.

"Yes." He nodded.

"She's breastfeeding?"

"Yeah, both of them." He nodded again.

"She's breastfeeding someone else's child?!" Bizzy looked at him disgusted.

"Yes, what's so bad about that? Leah refuses to take a bottle."

"She just shouldn't. Leah isn't her child."

"But we love her like she's our own, what difference does it make?"

"It's just not right. It's not something a Montgomery would do."

"Oh and what would a Montgomery do?" He was getting mad now.

"Not adopt that's for sure. They would have their own children. In fact a Montgomery wouldn't marry someone like you." Bizzy glared at him.

"Bizzy." Michael looked at his wife.

"Well, it's true. She ruined everything when she slept with Mark. Derek was the perfect one for her."

"Could you please just stop talking like that about my son?" Sophie glared at Bizzy.

"It's true. He's not even a proper doctor. Addison is a surgeon, a double board neo-natal surgeon. She is highly skilful, she is a world class surgeon. She is a Montgomery."

"Well, she's a Wilder now." Pete looked at Bizzy.

"And what a life that is." Bizzy scoffed.

"You know what?" Pete glared at her. "All you do every time you're here is bitch around and tell me that I'm not good enough. I tried to stay nice and calm for Addison, but enough is enough, if you don't like the life she chose then just leave, you know where the door is." He pointed towards the hallway.

Bizzy glared at him. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you however the hell I want!" He looked at her angrily.

"We never should have let Addison move here! She would have been better off with us in New York!" Bizzy stood from her seat.

"Bizzy." Michael tried to calm her down as he got up as well.

"No. We'll leave."

Michael sighed as he looked at her.

"Come on Michael, I am not going to stay here."

Michael looked at Pete and his parent's, an apologising expression on his face, before he followed his wife into the hallway. They left the house, slamming the door behind them. Pete sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Sophie just looked at him.

"It was wrong to throw her out, wasn't it? I should have stayed calm." He sighed.

"Pete it's fine." Sophie placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sure Addison will understand. Bizzy had no right to talk to you like that."

"Hmm yeah." He nodded.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Just explain to Addison."

"Yeah." He nodded and got up. Sophie looked up at her son. "I'm just going upstairs to talk to her." He made his way up the stairs.

"Okay." She nodded. He walked into the bedroom and looked at Addison.

"Hey." Addison looked up from the two girls feeding and smiled at him.

Pete smiled slightly and walked further into the room. "Your parents are gone."

"Oh, why?"

"Erm well, I told your mother to leave." He looked at her.

"Oh." Addison looked at him shocked. "What happened?"

"She didn't like the fact that you were breastfeeding Leah because a Montgomery wouldn't do that and a Montgomery wouldn't even adopt or marry someone like me..."

"Oh Pete I'm so sorry." Addison looked at him sadly.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I threw her out, I shouldn't have done that, she's your mother."

"No, she shouldn't have said that to you."

Pete just sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Pete, so much. And this is the life I want. I want to be here with you and the girls. I don't want to be a Montgomery, I want to be a Wilder." She smiled at him.

"Good." Pete looked up at her and smiled relieved.

"Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't." He smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled as well. "Now give me a kiss." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Addison grinned and softly kissed him.

"I love you so much Addi." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Pete, so, so much. I love you and our girls. This is what I want." Pete smiled and kissed her again. "Are your parents still here?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay."

He smiled and looked down at the girls.

"They're quite hungry aren't you girls." Addison smiled at the girls who were both suckling hungrily. They looked up at their parents as they continued to eat. "And they've gotten into the habit that they won't eat unless the other is eating."

"Well, great." Pete smiled down at them.

"Not really."

"It's going to get a bit difficult if they keep on imitating each other."

"I know." Addison nodded. Pete smiled and pecked Addison's cheek. "I love you Pete, just ignore my mother."

He smiled at her. "Okay."

"She doesn't know what I want."

"But she may well refuse to visit us again now."

"I don't care."

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"I don't care what she thinks anymore. All that matters is that we love each other and we love these girls."

"Yeah." He smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Apologize to your parents for me."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Addi."

"I do, for my mother."

"It's okay." He pecked her lips.

"She shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Addi it's okay."

"She still shouldn't have."

Pete just looked at her before he looked back down at the girls.

"I love our family so much, and I don't care if you're a quack." She smiled. "You're my quack."

"Yeah." Pete smiled at her. Addison smiled and kissed him again. Softly he kissed her back.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"You shouldn't leave your parents on their own for too long."

"Hmm, yeah." He nodded.

"I'll be down in a bit." Addison smiled at him.

"Okay." He smiled and made his way downstairs again. Sophie and Phil were sat on the couch talking when he entered. He smiled at them and sat down again. They smiled back at him. He looked at them. "What do you think about the adoption?"

"I think it's a good idea." Sophie smiled. Pete nodded and smiled at her. "I don't see the problem with adopting. You and Addison have the love to give so why shouldn't you?" Sophie smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"You're all happy as well."

"Yes." He smiled again. "It's so great to have my own family."

"I bet it is son." Phil smiled. "We're really glad you found Addison."

"She's amazing." He smiled.

"She is." Phil agreed. Pete smiled at his parents happily. "And you've given us two beautiful granddaughters."

He smiled. "Yeah."

"We're really happy for you, you've made the right decisions." Phil and Sophie smiled at their son.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is fluff, pure fluff. Leave me a review and make me feel better while I'm ill :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison looked at herself nervously in the mirror and gave Naomi a small smile. She could feel her body shaking.

"Addison." Naomi smiled and placed a hand on her best friend's back. "Calm down, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know." She gave a small laugh. "I'm already married to him."

"You are." Naomi smiled. "For two years."

"I can't believe it was two years ago when you convinced me to go to that conference."

"I know, you should be so grateful I did." She joked.

"Oh I am Nae, I really am." Addison smiled.

"Good." Naomi smiled back.

"Okay I think I'm ready." Addison smiled and turned to face her friend. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Naomi smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled.

"Let's go then."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and followed Naomi out of the room.

They had decided to have a little ceremony, renew their vows. They made their way down the stairs and onto the porch. Addison could see Pete stood down on the beach with all their guests. Naomi turned and smiled at Addison once again before she continued to walk down towards the beach. Music began and Addison smiled as she walked down onto the beach and everyone turned to look at her. Pete looked at her and smiled widely.

Addison grinned and walked towards him, standing next to him in front of the priest who would renew their vows. Pete smiled and squeezed her hand softly before they turned and looked at the priest. Addison linked their fingers together and they listened to the priest.

--

"You can kiss the bride now." The priest smiled at them and they turned towards each other after they had renewed their vows. Addison grinned and giggled as Pete leant her back to kiss her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"I love you Pete, so, so much." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you even more." He mumbled back.

"Hmm, I don't think you do." She smiled. He just smiled back and kissed her once again before they turned towards their guests. A loud cheer was heard from them and Addison and Pete grinned happily. Pete took her hand in his as they made their way back down. They smiled widely as the people they passed. Naomi was holding Courtney and stood next to Violet who was swaying Leah in her arms and they grinned happily at the two of them.

"Oh look at you two in your pretty dresses." Addison cooed at her four month old daughters. They looked up at their mother with wide eyes. "Come here you two." Addison smiled and took hold of both of her daughters. Pete smiled down at them and kissed each of their heads. The girls smiled and gurgled happily. Pete chuckled as he watched them.

"Aren't you two happy?" Addison swayed them. They gurgled and looked up at their parents. Addison smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around Addison before he placed a kiss on her hair. "I love you babe." She whispered.

"I love you too." He pecked her lips.

"Oh congratulations you two." Sophie grinned as she approached them.

"Thank you mom." Pete smiled.

"You look beautiful Addison." Sophie smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you." Addison smiled. Pete smiled down at her happily.

"Don't these two look adorable as well?" Sophie cooed at her granddaughters.

"They do." Pete smiled proudly at his daughters.

"They get more beautiful every day." Sophie smiled. Leah and Courtney looked up at her. "Courtney looks a lot like you Addison." Sophie smiled softly.

"She does." Pete smiled. "She's just as gorgeous as her mother."

Addison blushed at his comment. "Leah's just as gorgeous."

"Of course she is." Pete smiled down at the little girl.

Sophie grinned widely at them. "They're both beautiful."

"So, we should get going, the other guests are getting hungry." Naomi smiled at Addison.

"Yeah, we should." Addison smiled and shifted the girls slightly.

---

Addison sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Pete once the last guests had left. Pete turned and smiled at her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you Pete." She whispered.

"I love you too Addi." He kissed her head again. "So much." Addison smiled and snuggled up to his side. "Tired?" He asked quietly as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

"Well it was an exhausting day."

"It was, but it was an amazing day."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"The girls are worn out." Addison smiled and looked at Leah and Courtney who were fast asleep on the other couch.

"Well it has to be exhausting, being passed on from one stranger to another the whole day." He smiled as he looked at them.

"Oh yeah." Addison smiled and closed her eyes. Pete smiled as he looked down at her. She stretched on the couch before she curled into his side again. He smiled and just kept his arm around her. She gave a little sigh and let an arm rest around his waist. He dropped another kiss on her hair as he watched his daughters sleep. Leah and Courtney were snuggled close together as they slept. Pete moved his hand absently up and down Addison's back.

"We should go to bed." She whispered.

"Hmm yeah." He nodded. Addison smiled and stretched out again. Pete smiled and got up from the couch before he walked over and carefully picked Courtney up from the couch. Addison stood from the couch as well and picked Leah up, holding her close. They walked up the stairs quietly and into the nursery. They dressed the girls into their pyjamas before lying them down into the crib next to each other. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"I love you so much." Addison whispered and kissed both girls before she smiled down at them. Pete smiled and wrapped an arm around Addison. She let her head rest on his shoulder as they watched the girls sleep. He smiled and leaned down to peck her lips.

"Let's go to bed." Addison smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled and they walked out of the room.

"Can you unzip me please?" Addison looked at Pete once they reached their bedroom. He nodded and stepped behind her to un-zip her dress. "Thank you babe." She smiled and pecked his cheek as her dress slid down her body.

He smiled. "Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?"

"Hmm, maybe, but you can tell me again."

He smiled at her. "You are the most gorgeous woman I ever met."

"Hmm, and you are the most handsome man I've ever met." She turned around to face him and stood in just her lacy underwear and high heels.

"And right now you look incredibly hot." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, that was my intention." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Addison moved her hands and began to pop the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her hands ran up and down his sides before slipping into the waistband of his trousers. He smiled and moved his hands down her body to her thighs.

"Shall we move to the bed or do you have somewhere else in mind?" She whispered before biting on his earlobe

"I don't mind." He smiled.

"Your choice babe."

"I'm okay with the bed actually." He smiled and moved her back towards the bed.

"Okay then." Addison smiled and kissed him again as they lay down on the bed. He moved his lips from hers and started to kiss down her neck towards her chest. "Hmm." Her eyes closed and she smiled at his touch. He smiled and left soft kisses between her breasts, down her stomach before he spread her legs slightly and started to kiss the inside of the thighs.

"Oh…" Addison's smile grew and she moaned softly. Pete smiled and continued to kiss her, his hand on the hem of her panties. Soft moans continued to pass her lip as she felt his lips kissing her. He smiled at her reaction before he moved his mouth back up to her lips.

Addison kissed him tenderly and placed her hands on his cheeks, her hips rocking up against his. He kissed her back softly and moved one hand down her body and between her legs. She moaned into the kiss, her back arching slightly. He continued to kiss her as he touched her through the fabric of her panties.

"Pete," she moaned. "Please."

"Hmm?" He smiled against her lips.

"I need you, inside of me." Her hands pushed his trousers off his hips. He smiled and slowly slid her panties down her legs. Addison looked up at him with lust in her eyes before she kissed him again. He kissed her back hard and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She pressed her body into his as she slipped his boxers off so he lay naked above her. He kept on kissing her, one hand slightly touching her breast as he slid into her.

"Oh god." Addison moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled against her lips and slowly started to thrust into her. She moaned softly at his movements and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Pete continued to move in and out of her, one hand resting on her thigh.

"I love you baby." She whispered before kissing his neck.

"Hmm, I love you too." He breathed quietly against her skin. Addison gave another moan and moved her legs higher on his back, taking him in deeper. He started to move faster then and his hands made their way to her breasts while he softly kissed her neck. Her back arched up into him and she continued to moan, her eyes closed. He felt himself getting closer as her body was pressed up against him. She could feel him hitting her g-spot over and over again, brining her to her orgasm before she moaned his name in pleasure and her body shook.

"Addi..." He followed quickly after her, reaching his climax.

They lay in each other's arms as they came down from their high, breathing heavily. Pete smiled and gently stroked a strand of her out of her face. Addison smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much." He kissed her back softly.

"I love you too, so, so much." Addison smiled up at him and kissed him a few more times. He smiled and covered them up with the blanket. She snuggled up to his side and let her head rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He dropped a kiss on her head and just held her close. "We've been married two years." She smiled softly.

"I know." He smiled. "I can't believe it's been two years since that night in Vegas."

"Yeah." She smiled and looked up at him. "You and your brilliant ideas."

"Well that was certainly one of my best." He smiled.

"Oh definitely." She smiled and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back tenderly. "I love you Pete, and I don't regret our decision."

"Me either, not at all." He pecked her lips once again.

"I love our family to pieces and there is no way I'd give any of you up."

He smiled and moved a hand to her cheek. "You and the girls mean everything to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Addison smiled and kissed him again. "I am the luckiest woman alive." She whispered.

"And I'm the luckiest man because I got you." He kissed her again. Addison grinned widely at him. He smiled down at her.

She gave a small yawn before she pecked his lips and laid her head on his chest again. "Goodnight Pete."

He placed a kiss on her hair. "Night Addi." She smiled softly and drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me a few days to upload but I am so confused as to what day I'm on. I think it's the snow.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Four months later and the girls had learnt to crawl and Addison and Pete couldn't be prouder. Pete had gone out to pick a few things up when it happened.

_"Addison Wilder?"_ A voice asked as Addison picked up the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Addison frowned slightly and watched as Leah pulled herself up on her feet by the coffee table, only to fall back down again.

_"St. Ambrose Hospital."_ The woman said. _"Your husband had an accident with his motorcycle."_

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Panic began to set in.

_"He just came in, I can't tell you anything yet, I'm sorry."_

"Okay, I'll be there right away."

_"Okay."_ The woman nodded before she hung up the phone.

"Come on girls, we have to go on a little trip." Addison grabbed her handbag before scooping both girls up into her arms and heading out to the car where she strapped them in, making her way to the practice so Naomi could look after the girls.

Half an hour later and she hurried into the hall of the hospital. "I'm looking for Pete Wilder." Addison looked at the receptionist in a panic.

The woman nodded and looked at her computer screen. "That way." She pointed down the hall.

"Okay, thank you." Addison hurried down the hallway until she got to a room where she saw Pete led inside. "Oh my god Pete what happened?" She rushed to his side instantly. He turned his head and looked at her. His right arm was in plaster, he had a big wound on his head and his face was scratched. "Oh my god." Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him.

"Addi, I'm okay." He said quietly, a weak smile on his lips as he stretched his left hand slowly towards her.

Addison clasped his hand tightly and kissed his forehead lightly. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"It's not your fault." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I scared you though." He placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"It's okay." Addison sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm just go glad I never lost you." He smiled up at her slightly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I crossed this crossover and then a car hit me."

She nodded and tried not to cry. "Okay."

"Addi..." He squeezed her hand. "I'm okay, it could have been much worse."

"I know, but just the thought that I could have lost you."

"I'm sorry." He looked up at her.

"You don't have to be sorry." She cupped his face and he smiled slightly as he looked at her. "I'm just glad you're okay." He nodded at her while Addison leaned forward and kissed him softly. Gently he kissed her back before she pulled back slowly and let her forehead rest against his. "I have no idea what I'd do if I lost you."

He looked at her. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "So what's the damage?"

He smiled back. "Well, I just have a broken wrist and I'm concussed."

"Oh my poor baby."

He chuckled slightly as he looked at her and Addison gave him a smile. "Where are the girls?" He looked at her.

"With Naomi at the practice."

"Oh okay." He nodded.

"They're fine. Leah was trying to stand earlier."

"Really?" He smiled. "I told you, not long until they're running around in the house."

"I know." She smiled softly. "It feels like just yesterday they were two weeks old."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"They'll be one before we know it."

"Only four more months. I can't believe it."

"Nor me." She smiled sadly. "They're growing up, they won't be our babies for much longer."

He smiled. "Addi it's not like they're moving out next week, they're turning one."

"I know, but still."

He just smiled up at her.

"But you're okay yeah?" She looked at him worriedly.

"I'm okay."

"Good." She nodded. "How long do you have to stay in here for?"

"I don't know, but I'm not planning on staying here actually." He shook his head.

"You'll stay here if you need to."

"But I'm feeling okay."

"Pete, I want you to be healthy again, and if the doctors say you need to stay in, then you stay in." Addison looked at him.

He sighed and looked at her. "Fine."

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek. "I just want you to get better."

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"Do you want me to find a doctor to see how long you have to stay here for?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He nodded.

"Okay." She pecked his cheek again. "I'll be back soon." He nodded and watched as she left the room. Addison looked in the hallway for a doctor before she spotted one. "Excuse, how long will my husband, Dr. Wilder have to stay in for?"

"Erm, Dr. Wilder?" He asked. "Well, that's hard to say because of the concussion."

"Will he be in over night?"

"Yes, two nights I'd say."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem." He smiled.

Addison walked back into Pete's hospital room and sat on the bed, looking at him. "You have to stay in for two nights babe."

"Two nights?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry baby." She looked at him and took hold of his hand. "Why don't I bring the girls in to see you?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "That would be nice."

"Okay." Addison smiled. "I'll get you some things from home as well and then I'll be in with the girls."

"Okay." He smiled back.

"I'll be back soon, I love you." She smiled and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back. "Okay, I love you too."

"Don't miss me too much." She smiled at him and walked towards the door. He just smiled and watched as she left his room again.

---

Addison arrived at the practice twenty minutes later to pick the girls up, and she needed to see Naomi. Naomi was sitting in her office, watching as the two girls were crawling around on the floor. Addison smiled down at her daughters as she entered the office.

"Hey." Naomi smiled at her. "And? Is he alright?"

"He's broken his wrist and he has concussion." Addison looked at Naomi on the verge of tears.

"Addi..." Naomi looked at her best friend.

"I thought I was going to lose him Nae, I thought I'd never see him again." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"But he's alright Addi." She stood up from where she sat and walked towards her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded at her friend. "He has to stay in a few nights." Naomi smiled and hugged her and Addison hugged her friend back, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naomi pulled back to look at her. "Addi…" She smiled. "He's okay, he's still here."

"I know he is, but I was so worried."

"I know." She looked at her.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Addison sighed.

Naomi held her by the arms and nodded. "But you don't have to think about that."

"I know." Addison nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'd promise I'd take the girls in to see him."

"Oh okay." Naomi nodded and turned to look at the girls who were still playing on the floor.

"How have they been?" Addison bent down so she was knelt on the floor with them.

"Very good." Naomi smiled. "And they were trying to stand the whole time."

"Really?" Addison smiled and pulled them close. "Well you're very clever girls then aren't you?" She kissed both of their heads.

Naomi smiled as she watched them. "They're growing up so fast. I remember when Maya was crawling around like that and now she's turning sixteen."

"I know, time flies. I can't believe in four months time they'll be a year old."

"Yeah." Naomi nodded.

"I just want them to stay my babies forever." Addison smiled at her girls. They were sitting on the floor and smiled up at their mother. "You're mummy's two baby girls aren't you." They smiled at her and crawled closer. "I love you two to pieces." Addison pulled them onto her lap and kissed each of their foreheads. Naomi smiled as she watched them. "Shall we go see dada girls?" Courtney and Leah smiled up at her widely. "Come on." Addison smiled and stood up with them in her arms.

"Call me if you need something." Naomi looked at Addison.

"I will, thank you Nae." Addison smiled at her friend and left the practice.

---

Twenty minutes later and Addison walked into the hospital with her two daughters in her arms. She walked into Pete's room and smiled at him, setting the girls down on the bed.

"Hey..." Pete smiled happily at his daughters. "My two baby girls." They gurgled happily up at him and he smiled and tried to sit up.

"Babe don't hurt yourself." Addison looked at him worried.

"I'm not Addi." He smiled and sat up slightly.

"Okay." She gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"So were you good to Auntie Naomi?" He smiled at Leah and Courtney.

"She says they were fine." Addison smiled. "They kept trying to stand up apparently."

"Really?" He smiled at them.

"Yeah."

Both girls gurgled making him smile and lean forward slowly to kiss each of their heads and they smiled widely at him.

"Be good to mommy when I'm not there." He smiled. Leah gurgled and reached up for him while he smiled and took her hands in his. She grinned and moved closer to him, Pete just smiled and watched her.

"I think someone wants a cuddle." Addison smiled at them as Courtney played with her mother's fingers. He smiled as he reached for Leah with his healthy hand and pulled her closer. She grinned and snuggled up to his chest instantly, her eyes beginning to close. Pete placed a kiss on her head and held her close. "They're going to miss you." Addison gave him a small smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you. I'll be all alone here." He smiled at her.

"I know." Addison sighed.

"But it's just for two nights."

"Yeah, you'll be home before we know it."

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"I can take some time off if you want me to so I can be home with you."

"It's okay, you don't have to Addi." He reached for her hand.

"What if I want to?"

"Well if you want to you can of course." He smiled.

"I do." She smiled. He smiled and ran his thumb over her hand. "I love you Pete."

"And I love you."

Addison smiled and pecked his lips. He kissed her back softly before she pulled back slowly and lent her forehead against his. Pete looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and kissed his nose while Courtney gurgled in the background to get their attention.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Addison picked her up and Courtney just smiled at her. Addison smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Look who fell asleep." Pete smiled down at Leah.

"Yeah, I thought she was tired."

"Courtney seems tired as well." He looked at his daughter.

"Hopefully she'll fall asleep in the car."

Pete smiled and kissed Courtney's forehead while Addison smiled at them. Courtney yawned and leaned against her mother.

"Someone's tired." Addison smiled softly.

"Yeah. Maybe you should take them home."

"We can stay a little longer if you want." Addison looked at him.

"I don't want you to leave, but they're tired."

"We'll come and see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled and softly pecked his lips while Pete kissed her back gently.

"We'll see you tomorrow, get some rest." Carefully she picked both girls up and held them close.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good. I love you Pete." Addison smiled at him.

"I love you too." He smiled at them. Addison turned and left the room so Pete was on his own. He sighed and lay back down, trying to get some rest.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Okay, so this is jsut some Christmas fluff now. It's jsut fluff, that's all.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two months later and Addison groaned as she heard the girls through the baby monitor. Groggily she got out of bed and made her way into the nursery where both the girls were stood up, holding onto the side of the crib so they didn't fall. They smiled at their mother as she entered their room.

"Hey baby girls." Addison smiled and pulled them both in her arms, giving them each a kiss. "Shall we go get daddy?" Courtney and Leah just smiled up at her widely as they babbled something. Addison smiled widely at them. "Come on girls." Addison turned and walked back to hers and Pete's bedroom where Pete was still asleep. She placed the girls on the bed and watched as they crawled towards their dad.

Courtney smiled and let herself fall onto her dad's chest while Leah did the same and took hold of his nose. Pete opened his eyes slowly and smiled at them. "Hey..." He said sleepily.

"Morning babe." Addison smiled and pecked his lips, lying back on the bed.

"Morning." He smiled and looked down at his daughters.

Leah looked up at him and grinned. "Baba." Pete smiled down at her widely and kissed her cheek. "Baba!" Leah grinned.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"Baba!" She pointed at him.

"Yes." He smiled and pulled her close. "What do you want baby?" Leah just looked up at him. Pete smiled and pecked her cheek again. Courtney gurgled and Addison pulled her close, dropping a kiss on her hair. She smiled and sat down between her parents, looking at them.

"It's their first Christmas." Addison smiled at Pete.

"It is." He smiled at them. "Merry Christmas baby girls."

"Let's go open presents." Addison smiled and picked Courtney up. Pete sat up and picked Leah up before they made their way downstairs.

The girls' eyes widened as they saw the presents underneath the tree. Pete smiled as he watched them staring at the huge tree with wide eyes. Addison sat down on the floor and placed Courtney in front of her. Pete did the same and they watched as the girls crawled towards their presents.

Addison smiled and pecked his lips quickly before she gave Courtney a present to open. Courtney grinned widely and looked at the present her mother handed her before she started to rip it open. Addison laughed softly and gave Leah a present as well, laughing even more as the girls were more fascinated by the wrapping paper than the actual present. The girls grinned widely as they turned and looked at all the other presents in front of them.

"Here you go Pete." Addison smiled and handed Pete a present. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her softly. She softly kissed him back. "Open it." He smiled and pulled back before he started to unwrap his present. Addison watched him silently.

"A watch." He smiled. "Thank you Addi."

"Read the back."

He turned the watch and read the inscription. _Pete, you and our family mean the world to me. I will love you forever. Ads xx._

"Do you like it?" She looked at him.

"I love it." He smiled widely at her and leaned forward to kiss her again. She grinned and kissed him back. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He quickly pecked her lips again. Addison smiled before looking back at the girls.

"I've got something for you as well." He smiled and reached for her present. She smiled at him and waited. "Here." He smiled and handed it to her. Carefully Addison began to unwrap the present and gasped as she held up the bracelet with all their names on it. Pete smiled as he watched her.

"It's beautiful Pete, thank you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Open the envelope." He smiled at her. Addison looked in the box and picked up the envelope, opening it and gasping again. Pete chuckled softly as he looked at her. "So you like it?"

"I do, I love it." She kissed him again.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy."

"I know, you mentioned it once." He smiled.

"Thank you Pete, thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do." She grinned. He smiled and softly pecked her lips once again before they turned to look at their girls again. Both girls were having more fun with wrapping paper and boxes than their presents.

Pete chuckled. "Next time all we'll get them is wrapping paper."

"They'll be past that stage by then." Addison smiled.

"Hmm, true." He smiled as he watched them.

"They're perfect though."

"Yeah they are."

Addison smiled and leaned into Pete as they watched their daughters. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him. He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, so, so much."

"I still love you more." He murmured against her lips.

"Hmm, I don't think you do." She smiled.

"I do though." He kissed her.

"Hmm, no." She kissed him back. Pete just smiled and continued to kiss her softly. Courtney gurgled excitedly. They pulled away slowly and smiled down at her. She clapped her tiny hands together.

"Like your presents?" Pete smiled and pulled her towards him.

"Bada!" She grinned at him. He smiled at her widely and placed a kiss on her hair.

"It won't be long before they're talking properly."

"That's going to be fun." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled as well. Pete smiled and watched as Leah crawled back towards them as well. Addison grinned and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

---

"Hey!" Naomi smiled at them widely as she opened her front door to let Addison, Pete and the girls in. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Nae." Addison smiled and hugged her friend. Naomi smiled and hugged her back before she kissed Courtney's and Leah's forehead and stepped aside so they could walk in. "Hmm, it smells really nice in here."

Naomi smiled at her. "Dinner's finished soon, the others are already in the living room."

"Okay." Addison smiled as her and Pete walked into the living room.

"Hey." Pete smiled at the rest of the doctors.

"Haven't they gotten so big?" Violet smiled at the girls.

"Yeah." Pete smiled proudly at Courtney in his arms while Leah gurgled happily from her mother's arms.

"Come to uncle Coop." Cooper smiled and reached for Leah. Addison smiled and placed Leah in Cooper's arms as she gurgled. Cooper smiled and placed her on his lap. Leah smiled up and reached for his nose. Pete smiled at them and sat down with Courtney on his lap.

"Oh give Courtney here." Violet smiled and held her arms out for Courtney. Pete smiled and handed her to Violet. Violet grinned and cooed at Courtney. Courtney grinned at her and reached a hand for her locks. "Not my hair baby." Courtney just smiled and gurgled at her. Violet smiled and cooed at the baby.

Pete smiled as he watched them and looked at Addison who sat down next to him. She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"So how was their first Christmas?" Violet smiled at Addison and Pete.

"They were more interested in the wrapping paper." Addison smiled.

"Oh." Violet nodded and grinned down at the little girl.

"I think they enjoyed it though."

Courtney turned on Violet's lap and looked at her parents. "Baba."

"They can nearly talk can't they?" Violet smiled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"They're growing up fast." Cooper smiled

"Too fast. Two more months and they're one, I can't believe it."

"It feels like just yesterday Addison was crying because you found out she was pregnant." Violet smiled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and squeezed Addison's hand. Addison looked up and smiled at him, it felt like time was flying by. Pete smiled and leaned down to peck her lips softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Addison smiled and she watched their girls.

"Mo- momma." Leah grinned at her.

Addison gasped and looked at Leah. "Say that again baby."

"Momma!" She clapped her hands.

"Oh my god." Addison picked Leah up and held her close. "You said momma, you actually said momma." Addison smiled widely.

"Momma." Leah just grinned at her. Addison turned to look at Pete with tears in her eyes. He smiled at them widely and placed a kiss on Leah's head.

"She's talking." Addison whispered.

"She is." He nodded and smiled at them. Addison smiled proudly and kissed Leah on the forehead. Leah just grinned at her parents.

"You're a clever girl Leah."

"Momma." Leah repeated again quietly and rested her head against Addison's chest. Addison just held her daughter close.

"Dinner's finished now." Naomi smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Everyone moved into the dining room and sat down at the table. Naomi put the food onto the table and they started to eat.

"This is really good Nae." Addison smiled.

"Thank you." Naomi smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Addison smiled back as they ate. Silence settled over them for a while before different conversations started up around the table.

"What are you going to do for their first birthday?" Naomi looked at Addison.

"A family get together I think."

Naomi nodded and continued to eat as Addison smiled at her. "What did Pete get you for Christmas?" Naomi asked curiously.

"A bracelet with all our names on it and a trip to Italy."

"Wow." Naomi smiled.

"I know." Addison grinned at her friend.

"You two are so cute, it's corny." Naomi shook her head. Addison stuck her tongue out at her friend. Naomi just smiled at her as she continued to eat. Addison smiled as well and looked up at Pete. He was talking with Sam and Cooper and tried to help the girls with the food. They were succeeding in getting the food everywhere but their mouths.

Courtney giggled as Pete tried to feed her. She reached out and tried to take hold of the spoon.

"No." Pete shook his head at her. She tried to reach for it again. Pete moved the spoon away from her and tried to feed Leah. Leah just copied her sister and tried to grab the spoon. "I said no." Pete sighed.

"They're copying each other." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Let me feed one."

He nodded and moved aside so she could feed Leah. Addison cooed and managed to successfully get Leah to eat a spoonful of food.

"How do you do that?" Pete smiled as he looked at Addison and tried to feed Courtney.

Addison grinned. "Magic."

"Yeah." He smiled and rolled his eyes. Addison grinned and continued to feed Leah.

After a while Pete managed to get Courtney to eat almost her whole plate.

"See, it's not that hard." Addison smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled back. The girls gurgled happily at them. They smiled and everyone finished eating.

They all moved into the living room once they had finished. Leah and Courtney were crawling around on the floor and played with some of their Christmas presents. Addison was curled up next to Pete, watching them. The girls were sitting across from each other and babbled happily.

"Don't you ever think about having kids Violet?" Addison looked at her.

"Erm... no." She shook her head.

"Really?"

"I'm not... good with kids actually."

"You are, the girls love you."

Violet smiled and looked at Courtney and Leah.

"They love their aunt Violet." Addison smiled.

"And I love them, but own kids... I'm just not that mother kind of woman I think."

"Okay." Addison nodded. Violet smiled and looked back at the girls. "What about you Coop?" Addison smiled at him.

"Hmm, I don't know." He shrugged.

Addison smiled. "Okay," Cooper just smiled and watched Leah and Courtney.

"They're quite active aren't they?" Violet commented.

"Oh yes." Pete nodded.

"You must have your hands full with them."

"Hmm yeah." He smiled.

"Think you'll have more?" Cooper looked at them.

"I don't know. We didn't talk about that." Pete looked at Addison. She looked back up at him. He just looked at her before he looked back up at the others. Leah and Courtney gurgled at each other. They smiled as they watched them.

"They'll be getting tired soon." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Pete looked at his watch. Addison smiled and snuggled up to his side. He wrapped an arm around her. Their first Christmas with the girls had been wonderful.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: More fluff for you now.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So you've got everything now?" Pete asked as he put their suitcases into the car, ready to drive to the airport.

"Yeah, I think I have." Addison mentally checked her list.

"Good." He nodded.

"Are the girls okay?" Addison glanced at the girls in the back of the car.

"Yep." He nodded again and got into the car.

"Good." Addison got in the car as well. Pete smiled at her before he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. "I'm really looking forward to this." She smiled.

"Yeah me too." He smiled back.

"Thank you for this."

He just smiled at her. "Do you realise that we were actually never away together except for Seattle?"

"We never had a honeymoon."

"I know." He sighed and looked at her. "We can make up for it now."

"Yeah." She smiled. "We can." He smiled and reached for her hand. Addison linked their fingers together as they made their way to the airport.

They got their suitcases out of the car and picked Leah and Courtney up before they walked into the hall of the airport. It wasn't as busy as Addison had expected.

Two hours later and they sat in their plane going in the direction Italy. Addison smiled and looked at Leah who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Courtney was awake and looked around her curiously.

"You're on a plane baby." Addison smiled at her. Courtney smiled up at her widely. "We're going on holiday."

"She seems excited." Pete smiled.

"Yeah, she does." Addison smiled as well.

"Dada." Courtney stretched towards Pete.

"Someone wants a cuddle with their daddy." Addison smiled. Pete smiled and picked Courtney up from her seat. She grinned happily and snuggled up to him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair as he held her close. "Think they'll like it there?"

"I hope so." Pete looked at Addison.

"I know I will." She smiled. Pete smiled back at her and leaned over to peck her lips. "I love you Pete."

"Hmm, I love you too."

"Good." She grinned at him.

"Good?" He smiled at her.

"That you love me babe."

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, it is good that I love you."

"It is." She grinned. He smiled and kissed her again and Addison kissed him back softly.

"Momma, Dada." Courtney looked up at them.

"Yes sweetie?" Addison looked at her daughter. Courtney just smiled up at her parents and rested her head against Pete's chest. "I love you baby." Addison kissed her forehead. "And I love you." Addison kissed Leah's forehead as well. Leah was curled up on her seat and slept contently. "They're both such good babies."

"They are." Pete smiled down at Courtney. "I couldn't ask for more."

"Do you want more kids Pete?" Addison looked at him.

"Right now I'm content with the two of them." He looked at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"Do you?"

"I'm happy with the girls, but if I did fall pregnant again, I wouldn't mind." Pete nodded and smiled at her. "Do you not wish you had a son though?" She looked at him.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a son and teach him all the boy things." He smiled. "But I'm happy with the girls."

"We could always try for a son when the girls are a bit older if you want."

"It's a miracle we got Courtney, I don't want to burden you, if it happens it happens."

"I know it might not happen, but we can try, and if not, we could always adopt again."

He looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Addison smiled back. Pete smiled and ran his hand over Courtney's back who fell asleep in his arms. Addison smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. He kissed her head softly and silence settled over them.

---

Hours later and they arrived in Italy. Addison smiled and held Leah as they got off the plane. Pete carried Courtney as they walked into the hall to get their suitcases. Once they had their suitcases they got in a taxi and made their way to the hotel where they checked in and went up to their room.

"This looks nice." Pete looked around as they entered the room.

"It does." Addison smiled and placed Leah on the bed before she walked over to the balcony. Pete laid Courtney down next to Leah and followed Addison. "Look at the view." She whispered.

"Yeah it's amazing." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Addison leaned back into him, placing her hands on top of his arms and she looked at the view. "It's really beautiful." Pete said quietly as he looked around.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Pete smiled and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "So what shall we do?"

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Shopping?" She smiled.

"Sure." Pete smiled back.

"Thanks babe." She pecked his cheek. He smiled and they walked back into the room. "Hey girls," Addison sat on the bed with them. "Want to come shopping with mummy?" The grinned at her and Courtney crawled onto her lap. "I think that's a yes isn't it sweetie?" Addison smiled and kissed Courtney's forehead. Pete smiled and picked Leah up from the bed to kiss her head. "Shall we go now?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"I don't mind, if you want." He shrugged. "We could have dinner in the hotel then when we're back."

"Sounds good." Addison smiled and stood up, placing Courtney on her hip.

Twenty minutes later and they were walking along the shopping street together. Addison had her arm linked through Pete's as he pushed the buggy along. Courtney and Leah looked around them with wide eyes.

"I think they like it." Addison smiled down at them.

"Seems like they do." Pete smiled.

"We should buy them something."

Pete smiled at her. "Yeah."

"Let's go in this shop." She smiled and pointed. Pete nodded and pushed the buggy towards the shop. They walked in and Addison began looking around. Leah and Courtney looked around and reached for random things around them. "Don't touch things girls." Addison glanced at them. Courtney pouted and reached for a big brown teddy. "Sweetie don't touch." Addison moved Courtney's hands away from the teddy. Courtney whined and moved her hand to the teddy again.

"Sweetie you can't touch, I'm sorry." Addison knelt down in front of the buggy. She just kept on whining and looked at her mother. "Sweetie no." Addison kissed Courtney's hands. Courtney let herself fall back into the buggy and pouted. "We'll buy you something later okay?"

"What's wrong?" Pete looked down at Courtney.

"They're trying to tough things." Addison stood back up. Pete handed Courtney and Leah one of their own toys to distract them. "Thanks." She smiled at him. Pete smiled back and they continued to look around in the shop.

"What do you think about this dress?" Addison smiled and held a red dress against her body.

"Hmm, I like it." He smiled.

"Shall I try it on?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked into a changing room to try the dress on. Pete continued to look around while he waited for Addison. A few minutes later she stepped out of the changing room in the red dress.

"Wow." Pete looked at her, his eyes wandering down her body. "You should take it." He smiled.

Addison grinned and did a twirl. "You really think so?"

"Definitely." He nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked back into the changing room.

"Doesn't mommy look gorgeous?" Pete smiled and kissed each of the girl's foreheads.

"Dada." They grinned up at him. Pete smiled down at them. Addison returned from the changing rooms and smiled at them.

"Give it to me, I'll go pay it." Pete reached for the dress.

"You don't have to pay for it babe."

"But I want to." He took the dress and pecked her lips quickly.

"Okay, thank you." Addison smiled at him. Pete smiled and walked to the checkout. "So girls," Addison bent down in front of the buggy again. "Is there anything here you want?" Courtney and Leah smiled at her. "Do you girls want anything?" Courtney looked at her and pointed at the big teddy again. "You want the teddy?" Addison picked the teddy up. Courtney smiled widely and stretched up for the teddy. "Okay," Addison smiled. "Mummy will buy you the teddy. "What about you Leah?" She looked at Leah.

Leah just looked around her and watched as Courtney cuddled her Teddy close.

"What do you want Leah?" Leah looked around and gasped as she spotted a doll on the other end of the shop. "You want that doll baby?" Addison looked at the doll before back at Leah. Leah whined and pointed towards the doll. "Okay." Addison smiled and picked up the doll handing it to Leah. Leah grinned widely and took the doll. "Mummy will buy you two that then." Addison smiled. The girls smiled happily as Addison pushed them towards the checkout. She paid for the teddy and doll and smiled down at he girls.

"So they got what they want?" Pete smiled.

"Yeah." Addison smiled softly. "And so did I."

"Good." Pete smiled.

"Come on, let's go to another shop." Pete pushed the buggy out of the shop and they continued to walk along the street. Addison smiled and felt the sun shine down on them. Leah and Courtney babbled happily as the looked around them and held their new toys close.

"They like their toys." Addison smiled.

"Yeah," Pete smiled down at them.

"I think it's time we bought you something." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"I don't need anything." Pete smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay, maybe I'll give you something tonight." She smiled and kissed him. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "I love you babe."

"I love you too,"

Addison grinned widely.

"So where do you want to go next?" Pete smiled as he pushed the buggy along.

"Hmm, maybe here?" She pointed at another shop.

"Okay." He smiled. Addison smiled back and they entered the shop.

---

That night the four of them sat down in a restaurant to eat dinner. They placed the girl in their seats and looked through the menu. Addison smiled as she looked at the different dishes.

"I'll take a pizza." Pete smiled.

"I think I'll have the pasta." Addison smiled.

"Okay." He smiled.

"What about you girls?" Addison grinned at them. They just babbled at each other and played with a menu. Addison laughed as she watched them. Courtney and Leah turned and grinned at their mother. "What shall we order you two then?"

"I think they would like the pasta." Pete looked at them.

"Hmm, we'll let them share a pasta then." Pete nodded and ordered their food. Addison gave the girls a colouring book and some crayons to colour. They smiled happily and started to colour the book. Addison smiled and turned to look at Pete. He just smiled at her.

"This is lovely, thank you for bringing me here Pete." She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I do." Addison took hold of his hand.

"Good." He smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

"It's nice that it's just the four of us."

"Yeah and they're enjoying it as well." Pete smiled at their daughters.

"They are." Addison smiled as the girls gurgled and continued to colour.

"They'll be tired tonight after the journey and the shopping and everything."

"Yeah, they should sleep soundly."

Pete smiled as he watched them. A while later and a waiter arrived with their food. They feed the girls their pasta while they started to eat their own food. Addison smiled as the girls gurgled. They smiled widely with the pasta all around their mouths. Addison laughed softly and wiped their mouths. They grinned and continued to eat.

"You're mucky pups aren't you?" She smiled. Pete smiled as he watched them. Addison smiled and kissed each of their foreheads.

After a while they finished eating and the waiter brought them the bill. Addison un-strapped he girls as Pete paid. They put them into their buggy and walked out of the restaurant. Addison smiled at the cold night air and they made their way to the hotel. They walked up into their room and un-strapped Courtney and Leah again. They put them to bed before going to stand on the balcony with a glass of wine. They just stood their and looked out over the town.

"This holiday is so perfect, thank you Pete."

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled and leaned down to peck her lips.

"I do." She whispered and kissed him back. Pete smiled as he kissed her softly. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm, holiday sex?" Addison mumbled.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Where?"

"Wherever you want." He kissed her again.

"Hmm." She thought about it. "The shower?"

"Sure." He murmured against her lips.

Addison grinned and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards the shower. They closed the door behind them and Pete pressed her against it softly as he kissed her again. A soft moan passed her lips and she pulled him close. He kissed her passionately, his hands moving down her sides. Addison began to undress him before turning on the shower. Pete unzipped her dress and let it slide down her body before he returned his lips to hers and unclasped her bra.

They stumbled under the water naked as they continued to kiss heatedly. Pete moved his hands to her thighs and cupped her ass slightly as he kissed her deeply. Addison let out a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and moved her hips so he could slide into her.

"Oh…Pete…." She moaned and closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her neck as he thrusted into her slowly. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she moved her legs higher. He moved one hand to her breasts and returned his lips back to hers. She moaned softly and moved her hips against his. He kissed her passionately as he kept on moving in and out of her. Addison kissed him back, her fingers moving through his hair. He placed his hands on her hips, their pace becoming quicker.

Addison could feel him stroking her g-spot continuously and she began to tighten around him, her hands gripping his shoulders as her body shook from her orgasm and she moaned his name softly. Pete orgasmed at the same time, moaning her name against her skin. She clung to him as they came down from their highs, the hot water still spraying them. Pete stroked some wet hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"I love you Pete." She whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips as he kissed her back tenderly. Addison smiled as they kissed sweetly in each other's arms. They enjoyed the warmth of the water on their skin and continued to kiss softly.

"We should sleep." Addison whispered and looked into his eyes.

"We should." He pecked her lips once again. Addison let him slip out of her before she stood, turning the shower off. They stepped out of the shower and Pete handed Addison a towel.

"Thanks." She smiled and wrapped the towel around her. Pete smiled and wrapped a towel around his hips. Addison made her way into the bedroom where she began to dry herself before applying body lotion. Pete laid down on the bed and watched her. "You just going to watch me?" Addison smiled as she rubbed the lotion in.

"Hmm yeah." He smiled back.

"Don't want to help me rub it in then?"

He smiled and sat up. "Oh I do want to help." Addison smirked and held the tube of body lotion out to him. He smirked back and took some lotion before he started to rub the lotion in on her legs.

"Hmm, thank you babe." Addison smiled.

"No problem." He smiled as he continued to apply the body lotion.

Once Addison was satisfied she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before she crawled into bed. Pete got into bed next to her and pulled her close. She smiled and snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you babe." He placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes. Pete held her close and slowly they drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, so there's some fluff, and some family angst.

Enjoy

* * *

Leah and Courtney were sitting in the living room between their grandparents and grinned widely as Pete carried their first birthday cake into the room. Everyone began singing happy birthday and they clapped their hands excitedly. Pete smiled and placed the cake on the table in front of them before Leah reached forward and tried to grab the cake. Sophie grabbed her hand in time and smiled at her but Leah still tried to reach for the cake. Courtney grinned and slid down from the couch quickly and pressed her hand into the cake.

"Courtney no!" Addison couldn't help but laugh as her daughter looked up at her covered in cake. Courtney looked up at her mother and grinned. "Oh Courtney." Addison laughed and bent down next to her daughter, beginning to wipe the cake off her hands.

Pete smiled down at them. "Great now the cake is ruined."

"Only a little." Addison smiled and cleaned Courtney up.

"They should blow their candles out." Bizzy looked at them.

"Yeah, come here Leah." Addison held her arm out for Leah. Leah smiled and took hold of her mother's hand before she stepped next to her. "Ready to blow your candles out girls?" Addison smiled at them. They smiled widely and imitated Addison who took a deep breath. Addison smiled widely as the girls blew out their candles. Everyone clapped and Leah and Courtney grinned at them.

"Happy birthday girls." Addison smiled and kissed each girl's cheek. They smiled happily at her. "Let's let daddy cut the cake though." Addison pulled the girls back as they tried to reach for the cake again. Pete smiled and started to cut the cake, handing everyone a plate. Addison smiled as the girls got more cake on themselves than in their mouth.

They finished eating the cake before Courtney and Leah got their presents. Addison leaned into Pete and smiled as they watched the girls open their presents. They gasped and grinned happily as each of them looked at their new dolls.

"I think they like them." Addison smiled.

"Seems like they do." Sophie smiled as she watched her granddaughters.

"Girls, say thank you to nana for buying you the dolls." Addison smiled at them. Sophie smiled down at them.

"'ank ou nana." They grinned.

"You're welcome." She smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. They grinned and each held their doll close before they finished unwrapping their birthday presents and started to play happily with their new toys.

"Anyone want a drink?" Addison looked around the room.

"Coffee." Bizzy looked at her.

"Anyone else?"

"For me too please." Sophie smiled while Michael and Phil shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison looked at her friends.

"Coffee for us as well." Naomi smiled and got up to help her. Addison and Naomi walked into the kitchen to get the coffees.

"I can't believe they're already one year old." Sophie smiled as she watched the girls playing.

"I know, time goes so fast." Phil smiled.

"Yeah it does." Pete watched his daughters.

"Do you think you'll have more?" Michael looked at his son-in-law.

"I don't know." Pete looked at him.

Michael nodded. "You must have your hands full with these two."

"Yeah." Pete smiled. "But they're very good girls."

"They look it."

Pete just nodded and smiled at his daughters. Addison and Naomi returned with the drinks at that point. They placed the drinks on the table and sat down again while Leah and Courtney babbled away to each other.

"Mommy!" Courtney said and pointed at the cake.

"Yes sweetie?" Addison smiled and pulled Courtney closer. "Do you want some more cake?" Courtney nodded and grinned up at her. "Maybe later sweetie." Addison kissed her daughter's forehead. Courtney whined and sat down on the floor again. "Sorry baby." Courtney just pouted and looked away from her. "Later sweetie." Courtney turned away and continued to play with Leah while Addison ran her fingers through Courtney's hair.

Sophie smiled as she watched her granddaughters play with each other. "So how's work?" Sophie turned to look at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Good." Pete nodded.

"Good." She smiled at them.

"Yeah." Pete smiled back.

A few hours later and the only ones left at the house was Addison, Pete, both sets of parents, and the girls. The girls were still playing happily while Addison, Pete and their parents were talking. Addison smiled as she snuggled up to Pete's side.

"And you're seriously thinking about having another child?" Bizzy looked at them.

"Well, if it happens, it happens." Addison smiled softly. "It would be nice to have a son as well."

"I think two is enough actually." Bizzy stated.

"Why?" Sophie turned to look at Bizzy. "Why can't they have three kids if they want? It's their life to live, not yours."

Bizzy looked at her. "Because I think that two is enough, Addison has a job to do as well."

"I know she has a job to do but one more child won't hurt."

"I don't want my daughter to end up as a housewife whose life consists only of bringing up children and caring for a husband! I'm sure she doesn't even want more, why should she have another one just because Pete wants to have a son?"

"Addison's not going to end up a housewife by having one more child. And who says that it's Pete who wants the son? Maybe it's Addison's choice."

"What else is she supposed to do when she has to bring up three children? And I don't think my daughter would want to have another child given the fact that the girls are only one! Those stupid ideas are always just your son's!"

"Stupid ideas?!" Sophie glared at Bizzy. "These ideas are not stupid, and it's what they both want!"

"Both?! How do you know if it's what both of them want?! And yes those ideas are nothing but ridiculous and stupid!"

"You're calling your own granddaughters stupid and ridiculous ideas?! And if it wasn't what they both wanted they wouldn't do it!"

"I'm not talking about my granddaughters! But another child just isn't in Addison's interest, she has a job to do, she shouldn't give up on her career just because your son wants to have another child! And it is not what they both want, I know my daughter and she would never want to give up her job!"

"I'm not giving up my job!" Addison looked at her mother.

"What else do you want to do if you have to care for three children?"

"I can have three kids and still keep my job. I can cut down my hours, we don't work weekends, and for when we're not home I can get a baby sitter."

"Addison that's just ridiculous! Three kids!"

"What's wrong with having three kids?" Addison looked at her mother.

"You already have two and they're barely one year old and you are already thinking about having another one? I'm sure he's the one who talked you into that and that's just stupid!"

"No he didn't! I'm the one who suggested it. I'm the one who said it would be nice to have a son as well. And yes we're thinking about it now because if we wait it might not ever happen again." Addison looked at her mother angrily.

"And could you please just stop yelling now, at least in front of the girls?" Pete looked at them. "I already know what you think about me and I really don't to hear it again so please just keep it to yourself." He looked angry. Addison stood from her seat and made her way into the kitchen. Pete sighed and looked furious.

"Maybe we should go." Sophie's voice was soft.

"Yeah." Phil nodded and got up from his chair.

"Thank you for inviting us Pete." Sophie smiled at her son.

"No problem." He nodded and watched as his parents said goodbye to Courtney and Leah. Sophie and Phil said their goodbyes to Bizzy and Michael before they walked out into the hallway.

"We should go as well." Bizzy didn't look at Pete as she got up. All four of them left so Pete was alone with his three girls. Pete just sat on the couch and watched as the girls continued to play on the floor

"I shouldn't have yelled." Addison whispered quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah." Pete didn't look up.

"I'm sorry." She walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"It's late I'm going to get the girls ready for bed." He got up.

Addison looked up at him. "Let me say goodnight then." She got down on the floor with the girls and pulled them close. They looked at her sleepily as she kissed their foreheads before Pete picked them both up and made his way upstairs. Addison sighed as she sat on the floor in the middle of the living room.

Pete changed the girls into their pyjamas and put them down in their bed. They looked at him sleepily before they both drifted off to sleep. He smiled and kissed their foreheads before he left the room and walked down the stairs again.

Addison was now sat back on the couch as he entered the living room. He looked at her as he walked in and she gave him a small smile. He just looked and sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"I'm just tired of your mother. I already threw her out once and not only that she keeps on coming bitching around like it never happened." He looked angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry." Addison looked at him.

"But you keep on inviting her here, knowing that she won't change!"

"She's my mother though, and I thought that her and dad should be a part of the girls' lives."

"And I want them to be a part of their lives as well but then you have to make it clear to her that she's got to stop that." He was still angry.

"I will Pete, I will. I just thought that she'd get over it after a while and accept that we're married and nothing she does will change that."

"Well but seems like she doesn't."

"I know." Addison sighed and reached for his hand. He just looked at her. "I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah."

Addison moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was still angry but gave her a small smile.

"I love you Pete, so much."

"Yeah I love you too."

"I'm sorry about my mum."

"Yeah." He just nodded and Addison snuggled closer to his side. He sighed and laid an arm around her.

"Do you think having another baby is a stupid idea?"

"No." He shook his head. "Do you?"

"No."

Pete just nodded.

"I do want a son."

"Okay." He nodded again.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I want a son." He smiled slightly.

"Then we'll try for a son." She smiled softly.

"But only if you really want to. Not just because I want a son."

"I want to Pete." She looked up at him. "I want a son as well."

"Okay." He nodded.

"This is what I want." Addison looked at him.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"It is, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay." He nodded again. Addison smiled and softly pecked his lips. He kissed her back gently.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Addison smiled and snuggled close to him while Pete wrapped his other hand around her waist as well and just held her close. She loved to just be in his arms. He rested his head against hers and took in the scent of her hair.

"I could stay like this forever."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "Yeah, me too."

"When do you want to start trying for a son?"

"We can wait until the girls are a bit older."

"Okay."

He smiled and kissed her head once again.

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah." He moved his hands from around her waist and got up slowly. Addison smiled and linked their hands together as they made their way upstairs. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them before Addison began to undress to change into her pyjamas. Pete took off his jeans and his shirt and lay down on his side of the bed. Addison put her pyjamas on and got in next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Pete smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much Pete." She kissed him back.

"I love you too." He kissed her tenderly. Addison smiled and snuggled up to him. He smiled and held her close. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Okay, so it skips now to two years later. We do a lot of skipping now just becasue we do. Just read, enjoy and review please :D

* * *

Over two years later Addison and Pete stood on the beach watching their three year old daughters play in the sand. They were running around through the sand and giggled at each other happily. The girls were so close to each other, they hated to be separated.

"Catch me if you can!" Courtney grinned widely and ran away from her sister. Leah laughed and ran after her sister while their parents watched. Pete smiled as he watched them and wrapped an arm around Addison.

"Pete." Addison whispered, a smile on her lips.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"We're having a son." She whispered and turned her head to look at him.

He looked at her shocked. "What?"

"I'm four months pregnant, and I can feel it's a boy. I know it's a boy." She smiled up at him. Pete looked down at her, still shocked, before slowly a smile spread across his lips and he captured her face with his hands before he pulled her into a kiss. Addison grinned and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

"I know, I wasn't sure if it was going to happen."

"But when did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I took a test."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." She grinned and placed a hand on her stomach. Pete looked down and placed a hand above hers. "I know it's a boy, I can feel it. It's different from when I was pregnant with Courtney." Pete wrapped his arms around her waist and just looked at her. "I can't wait." She whispered.

"Nor me." He smiled and pecked her lips.

"I can get Nae to give me a scan tomorrow when we go in."

"Yeah." He nodded as Addison smiled and kissed him again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leah giggled as she ran away from Courtney and wrapped her arms around Pete's legs. Addison smiled down at Leah as Courtney laughed and ran towards them.

"I got you!" Courtney tagged Leah and giggled. Pete smiled down at his daughters.

"Daddy!" They held their hands up towards Pete. Pete smiled and leaned down, picking them both up. They smiled at and turned to look at Addison.

"Did you see our sandcastle before mommy?" Leah looked at her.

"I did sweetie, they're very good." Addison smiled at them and Leah smiled happily. "Shall we get you two back home and get you some lunch?"

"Yes I'm hungry." Courtney nodded.

"Let's go home then." Addison smiled. They made their way back to the house and Pete carried the girls. "What would you girls like to eat then?" Addison smiled at them as they entered the kitchen.

"I want noodles." Leah looked at Addison.

"Both of you want noodles?" Addison opened the cupboard.

"Yep." Courtney nodded.

"Okay." Addison smiled and began to make them noodles. Pete smiled and put them down on the floor. "Do you want noodles babe?" Addison looked up at him.

"Yeah please." He nodded. "Do you need help?"

"I don't mind."

"Can we go play upstairs?" Courtney looked at her parents.

"Of course." Addison smiled at them. They smiled happily and ran out of the kitchen. "How do you think they'll take to having a baby brother?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I think they'll love it."

"Good." She smiled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Addison leaned back into him as she put the noodles in to cook. Pete moved her hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck gently. "Hmm." She smiled. Pete smiled but didn't move his lips from her neck as Addison grinned and pecked his cheek.

"I love you." He breathed against her skin and placed his hands on her stomach.

"I love you too, all of you."

Pete smiled and pecked her neck again. Addison laughed softly and titled her head to the side for him. He smiled and kissed up her neck towards her ear.

"Hmm." She closed her eyes at his touch as he continued to move his lips on her neck, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Pete," She whispered.

"Hmm?" He didn't stop the kissing.

"You're going to turn me on."

"Hmm, really." He smiled.

"Yes, and I'm in my second trimester so I'm going to be horny."

"You're going to be horny?" He smiled and pecked her neck once again.

"Yes, and if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to want to jump you."

"Hmm, I should stop then."

"Yes." Addison nodded. He smiled and pecked her neck once again before he moved his arms from her waist and stepped away. "I didn't mean step away." She pouted.

He smiled. "But being so close to you makes it incredibly hard not to kiss you."

"Well you'll have to fight the urge." She stated simply and moved closer to him. He just smiled at her. "I love you baby." She smiled.

"Hmm I love you too."

"Good." She grinned.

"Like you didn't know." He smiled.

"Of course I know."

He smiled at her. "Good." Addison grinned and kissed him softly. "Mhm. No kissing." He smiled. "I have to fight the urge."

"Shame." She smiled and pulled back from kissing him.

"I'm just doing what you told me to do." He smiled.

Addison smiled and called the girls down for lunch. Shortly after and they were running into the kitchen. Addison grinned and gave them each some noodles before they sat down at the table and started to eat. Addison gave them each a drink before her and Pete sat down to eat as well. The girls giggled as they looked at each other, they had the food all around their mouths. Addison smiled and wiped their faces.

"Can I have more?" Leah pushed her plate in the middle of the table.

"Where's your please?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"Please." Leah looked at her.

"Good girl." Addison put some more noodles onto Leah's plate. "Do you want some Courtney?" Courtney just shook her head. "Okay." Addison smiled. "Pete?"

"No thanks." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and began eating again. They finished eating and Pete started to clean up the kitchen again.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Addison smiled at the girls.

"Yes!" They grinned up at her.

"Let's go find something to watch then." She took them into the living room.

Twenty minutes later and the girls were sitting in front of the TV, watching the Lion King. Addison smiled and looked at them. Pete smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down next to Addison. She laid her head on his chest and continued to watch the girls. They smiled and were concentrating on the movie.

Courtney looked a lot like Addison, but she had Pete's eyes. Leah had brown curly hair and big hazel eyes and was just as beautiful. Addison hoped that their son would look like Pete.

They girls were gasping and giggling at something that happened in the movie. Addison smiled at them and rested a hand on her stomach. Pete smiled and rested a hand above hers. She linked their fingers together. He placed a kiss on her head and ran his hand over her stomach. Addison smiled and looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too babe."

Addison grinned widely at him and he smiled and pecked her lips. Softly she kissed him back, her hand caressing his cheek. He kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly Addison pulled back and leaned her forehead against his as he smiled down at her. She smiled back and kissed his nose before laying her head on his chest again.

---

Pete smiled and took Addison's hand in his as they walked into an exam room the next day. She smiled back at him and led back on the exam table so Naomi could do a scan. Naomi smiled at her widely as she lifted her top and put some gel on her flat stomach.

"I can feel it's a boy this time." Addison smiled widely.

"Really?" Naomi smiled at her. "How do you know?"

"I can just feel it, it feels different this time."

Naomi smiled and started to move the wand on her stomach, looking at the screen. Addison watched her friend, holding Pete's hand the whole time.

Naomi continued to look at the screen and nodded. "Everything looks good."

"Good." Addison smiled.

"I'm just going to do some measurements."

"Okay." Addison watched her friend. Pete smiled and squeezed her hand softly. She smiled back at him happily.

"Do you want a print?" Naomi looked at them.

"Please Nae." Addison smiled at her friend. Naomi smiled and nodded at her. "Thanks." Addison smiled. Naomi smiled and printed them out a picture of their baby before she wiped the gel from Addison's stomach. Addison and Pete gazed down at their baby on the print out. Naomi smiled at them and Pete helped Addison down from the exam table again. "I can't wait to find out if it's a boy." Addison smiled up at her husband.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and pecked her lips. She grinned and kissed him back. He smiled and they followed Naomi out of the exam room again.

"I love you Pete." Addison smiled up at him. "We should tell the girls."

"Yeah we should." He nodded.

"Today?"

"Yeah sure." He nodded again.

"Okay." Addison smiled. He smiled at her widely and leaned down to kiss her once again. She kissed him back softly, a smile on her lips.

"I love you." He smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you too, so much."

He smiled against her lips. Addison smiled as well before looking at the scan photo.

---

"Girls, come here, we have something we want to tell you." Addison held her arms open for the girls. They smiled and sat down on the couch. "Well girls," Addison smiled and pulled them close. They turned their heads and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Mummy's pregnant, you're going to get a baby sibling."

They just looked up at her. "Pregnant?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm going to have a baby."

Pete smiled at their confused faces. "You're going to get a sibling."

"A baby brother or sister." Addison smiled at the girls.

"Can we play with them then?" Leah looked up at Pete and Addison.

"Yes, when they're bigger." Addison smiled at them and Leah just nodded. "What do you girls think then?" Addison looked at them.

"When is it going to be here?" Courtney looked up at her mother.

"In about five months, sweetie."

"Is that long?"

"It's not that long."

"Okay." Courtney nodded.

Addison smiled at them and kissed both of their foreheads. Leah and Courtney smiled up at her. "What do you think about being big sisters?" Addison pulled them close.

"I want to have a brother." Courtney stated.

"A brother." Addison smiled. "What about you Leah?" She looked at Leah.

"Hmm, I don't mind." She shrugged.

"Okay." Addison hugged them tightly and Pete smiled at them. "Are you girls going to help us look after the baby?"

"Yes." Courtney smiled and nodded her head.

"Good." Addison smiled. Pete smiled at them and placed a kiss on each of their heads. They smiled back at him.

"So you're looking forward to getting a baby sibling, yeah?"

"Yes." The girls grinned at Pete.

"Good." He smiled back at them.

"Are you going to help us pick names?" Addison looked at her daughters and they nodded at her. "Great." Addison smiled. Courtney and Leah smiled widely. "Shall we play a game then girls?"

"Yes!" Courtney grinned.

"What do you want to play then?" Addison smiled.

"Dolls?" Leah smiled.

"Go get your dolls then." Addison smiled at them. The girls grinned and got down from the couch quickly before they made their way upstairs. "You going to play?" Addison looked at Pete.

"If they want, sure." He smiled. Addison smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled back and moved his arms around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him and softly he kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too Addi." He smiled. Addison smiled back, kissing him again. He smiled and pulled her closer. Just then the girls came back with their dolls.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy!" Courtney giggled.

"Oh you think that's eww do you?" Addison grinned and grabbed hold of Courtney, kissing her all over her face.

"Mommy!" Courtney giggled.

"Yes?" Addison smiled and continued to leave kisses over Courtney's face.

"Stop it." She giggled loudly.

"Stop what?"

"Kissing my face." Courtney laughed.

"Why? Is it eww?" Addison smiled and continued to kiss her daughter's face.

"Yes!" She continued to giggle and threw her head from side to side.

"Oh really? Why's that then?" Addison smiled. Courtney just giggled and looked at her. "What about you Leah?" Addison pulled Leah close. "Do you think it's eww?" Addison began to kiss her other daughter's face.

"No." Leah laughed and shook her head.

"No eww?" Addison smiled and kissed Leah's forehead. Leah just giggled. "But you think it's eww don't you Courtney?" Addison began kissing Courtney's face again.

"No!" Courtney giggled. "It's not eww!"

"Oh it's not eww now?"

"No." She shook her head and laughed.

"Good." Addison smiled and kissed both girls' foreheads. "I love you two." Courtney and Leah smiled at her. "Don't you love me?" Addison pouted at them.

"I love you." Courtney giggled.

"Love you too Mommy." Leah smiled at her.

"Good." Addison grinned. "I love you two so much." They smiled widely at their mother. "Shall we play dolls then?"

"Yes." They grinned.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Leah and Courtney smiled and took their dolls. "You playing Pete?" Addison smiled at him and knelt down on the floor.

"Sure." He sat down as well. Addison smiled and they began to play dolls with the girls.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Okay, so this is just fluff. Some cute little family fluff for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

A month later and Pete and Addison followed Naomi into the exam room hand in hand. They were going to find out the sex of the baby but Addison already knew she was carrying a boy, she could feel it. Pete smiled and helped her onto the exam table. Addison laid back and pulled her top up, revealing her bump. Naomi smiled and put some gel onto her stomach before she sat down and started to move the wand.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Addison looked at her friend.

Naomi looked at the screen and a smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "It is, yes."

"I knew it." Addison grinned and looked at Pete. "We're having a son."

"We're having a son." He grinned and kissed her. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it babe because it's happening." Addison smiled. He smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back happily, before turning to look at the screen at their son.

"And everything seems great." Naomi smiled as she moved the wand on Addison's stomach.

"Good." Addison grinned. Naomi smiled and wiped the gel off from Addison's stomach. Addison sat up and placed a hand on her bump. Pete smiled at her happily. "So everything's okay?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Yes, everything's fine." Naomi smiled.

"Good." Addison rubbed her bump.

"Did you already talk about names?" Naomi looked at them.

"Not yet, we were going to ask the girls for suggestions."

Naomi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump. Pete took her hand as she got off the table and they followed Naomi outside. "A son." Addison grinned at him. "I told you."

"I know." He smiled at her. Addison smiled and placed his hand on her bump. Pete smiled and placed a hand above hers. Just then their son gave a kick. "Did you feel that?" Pete smiled and looked at her.

"I did." She grinned. Pete smiled and pecked her lips softly. "Think the girls will be happy?"

"Sure, they want a little brother." He smiled. Addison smiled back and kissed him.

---

"So what names do you like girls?" Pete smiled down at Courtney and Leah as they four of them started decorating the nursery.

"Luke!" Courtney smiled as she painted a wall.

"Luke." Pete nodded.

"Jamie." Leah smiled.

"What do you think Addi?" Pete smiled at her.

"Yeah, I like those names, I'm just not sure." She smiled back. Pete nodded continued to paint the wall. "Luke Wilder." Addison tried the name. "Jamie Wilder."

"I like Jamie Wilder." Pete said as he painted the wall.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." Addison smiled. "What do you think girls?"

"I like Jamie." Leah grinned.

"What do you think Courtney?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"I like it." She nodded, more concentrating on the wall in front of her.

"Okay." Addison smiled and felt a kick. "I think he likes the name as well."

"Good." Pete smiled at her.

"We have a name then, Jamie." She grinned and rubbed her bump.

"Jamie Wilder." Pete smiled.

"Our son." Addison grinned at him. Pete smiled and stepped towards her, pecking her lips. She kissed him back softly and he smiled against her lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her again. She giggled and kissed him back. "Hmm." He smiled. Addison grinned before pulling back.

"I finished my wall!" Courtney smiled.

"It looks brilliant sweetie." Addison smiled at her daughter and Courtney smiled proudly. "How are you doing Leah?" Addison smiled at her.

"Almost done." She smiled.

"Okay, what about you babe?" Addison smiled.

"Almost finished." He smiled and went back to painting the wall. Addison smiled and sat down in the rocking chair.

"What are we going to do after we finished painting the wall?" Courtney looked at them.

"Well daddy is going to attempt to put the crib up." Addison smiled.

"Can we eat first, I'm hungry." Courtney pouted.

"What do you want to eat?" Addison held her arms out and Courtney climbed up onto her mother's lap.

"Can I have a sandwich?"

"What do you want in your sandwich?" Addison brushed some hair from Courtney's face.

"Cheese."

"Just cheese?"

"And ham." She smiled.

"Okay baby, cheese and ham. What about you Leah?"

"Same please." Leah smiled at Addison.

"Okay, you two want to help me?"

"Yes." Courtney smiled.

"Come on then." Addison smiled and stood up, holding her hands out to the girls. They reached for her hands and made their way down the stairs. "Right, Courtney can you get me the bread please, and Leah can you get me the butter?"

Courtney walked to the counter and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the bread. Addison moved a chair to the counter and placed Courtney on it so she could reach the bread.

"Here Mommy." Leah closed the fridge and handed Addison the butter.

"Thank you sweetie." Addison smiled and placed the butter on the counter, putting another chair next to the one Courtney was stood on before Addison placed Leah on the second chair. They smiled and watched as their mother started to prepare their sandwiches.

"Who wants to put the cheese on and who wants to put the ham on?" Addison smiled at her daughters.

"Cheese." Leah smiled reached for the cheese.

"You want to do the ham Courtney?"

She nodded and reached to the ham before she put it on the bread.

"Good girls." Addison smiled at them. They looked up and grinned at her. "Do you want triangles or squares?"

"Triangles." They smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled and cut the sandwiches into triangles. Leah and Courtney jumped from the chairs and took their sandwiches. "Do you two want a drink?"

"Orange juice please." Courtney smiled.

"Leah?" Addison pulled four glasses from the cupboard.

"Apple juice please."

"Okay." She smiled and poured both girls a different drink. The girls smiled and took their drink in the other hand. "Sit down at the table and I'll call daddy." Addison put the two chairs back and called up the stairs to Pete.

"I'm coming." He called back and walked out of the nursery. Addison made herself and Pete some sandwiches. Pete smiled at them as he walked into the kitchen.

"Here you go babe." Addison smiled at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"No problem." She poured them each a drink as well. Pete smiled at the girls and started to eat his sandwich. Addison sat down next to him and began to eat her sandwich, rubbing her bump.

"Is he kicking?" Pete looked at her.

"Just a little." Addison smiled.

"Can I feel?" Courtney smiled at her.

"Of course sweetie." Addison smiled at her. Courtney smiled and placed a hand on Addison's small bump. "Feel Jamie kicking?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"Yeah." She smiled widely. "Doesn't hurt that?"

"No, you used to do that when I was pregnant with you." Addison smiled.

"Really?" Courtney looked at her.

"Yep."

"Did I do that too?" Leah looked at Addison.

"You did sweetie." Addison smiled at them. Leah smiled and took another bite from her sandwich. Addison smiled and looked up at Pete. He looked at her as he ate his sandwich. She gave him a smile and took a bite of her own.

"Can we play something later?" Courtney looked at them.

"What would you like to play?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Courtney looked at Leah.

"Operation!" Leah grinned.

"Yes can we operate you daddy?" Courtney looked at him excitedly and Addison laughed softly at them.

"What do you want to operate then?" Pete smiled at them.

"You!" The girls giggled.

"I feel healthy though."

"No daddy!"

"You have erm…" Courtney tried to think. Pete chuckled and took the last bit of his sandwich.

"You need your tonsils removing!" Leah grinned.

"My tonsils?" He smiled and looked at Addison. "We're bringing up two mini surgeons here."

"Oh we are." Addison grinned.

"Great." Pete smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you want them to be a quack like you?" She raised her eyebrows amused.

"I don't think I could handle the cockiness of another two double-board certified surgeons." He smiled.

"Well then I think the girls need to be surgeons like me." She grinned.

"What's a quack mommy?" Leah looked at her.

"Your daddy is a quack." Addison laughed.

"I am not!" Pete looked at her.

"You are." Addison grinned at him.

"I thought daddy is a doctor." Courtney looked at them. "What does a quack do?"

Addison laughed softly. "Exactly what your daddy does."

"What do you do daddy?" The girls looked at him. Addison smiled and looked at him.

"I'm a doctor. Mommy just calls me a quack because she's a cocky surgeon." Pete looked at her.

"I am not a cocky surgeon."

"Oh you are."

"Oh really?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Pete nodded and smiled.

"No I'm not."

"And I'm not a quack."

"You are." Addison grinned.

"Well you think I'm a quack? That means you're a cocky surgeon." He shrugged.

"But I am surgeon, you are a quack."

"I am a doctor!"

"Nope, a quack."

Pete just sighed and got up to put his plate into the sink. Addison smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"But what does a quack do now?" Courtney looked at Addison confused.

"They're a doctor sweetie."

"And why do you call them quack then?"

"Only daddy is a quack." Addison smiled. Courtney just nodded and finished eating her sandwich. Addison kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I am not talking to you anymore." Pete looked at Addison, trying to make a serious face, before he walked out of the kitchen.

"You know you love me babe." Addison grinned after him.

"Why does daddy get mad when you call him quack?" Leah asked as she brought Addison her plate.

"He doesn't like to be called a quack sweetie." Addison took Leah's plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Is he mad now?" Courtney looked up at her mother as she got down from her chair.

"I don't think so baby."

"Okay." Courtney nodded.

"Do you two want to watch a film?"

"Yes." They smiled.

"Let's go find you something to watch then." Addison walked into the living room. They followed her and jumped onto the couch. "What do you want to watch then?"

"Hmm." Courtney thought about it.

"Enchanted?" Addison looked at the girls.

"Yes!" Leah grinned.

"Okay." Addison smiled and put the DVD into the player. The girls smiled and looked at the screen. Addison made sure they were settled before she made her way up the stairs to Pete. He was in the nursery, putting the crib together after he finished painting the wall.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him.

"I said I'm not talking to you."

"Of course." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes and tried to put the crib together. "How about we leave that crib for now and do something else?" She kissed his neck.

"What would that be?"

"Hmm," She nibbled his earlobe. "How about we make love?"

"I'm mad at you, you know." He smiled.

"I know." She smiled and kissed his neck. He smiled and turned around to face her. "The girls are watching a film so we have some time alone."

"Hmm, really?" He nodded.

"Yep, so why don't we go into the bedroom." She smiled. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Addison grinned and kissed him back before they made their way into the bedroom.

"I'm still mad at you though." Pete mumbled as he kissed her again.

"Okay." They shut the door behind them and led on the bed. Pete moved his hand to her waist as he continued to kiss her. Her hands slid under his top and moved her hands over his stomach before she pulled his top off. Pete started to open the buttons of her blouse as he brought his lips back to hers.

Addison shrugged out of her blouse so she was left in her bra before she began to work on his jeans. He moved his hands over her stomach and up the sides of her body as he kissed her hungrily. She soon rid him of his jeans before pushing his boxers off as well.

Pete smiled down at her. "Why so fast today?" He kissed her again.

"I'm horny."

"Oh, really." He smiled and kissed her again as he unclasped her bra and moved his hands down to her pants.

"Really." She mumbled into the kiss, pressing her body into his. He smiled and pushed her pants down while he moved his lips down to her breasts. Addison let out a moan and arched her back. Pete moved his hands to the hem of her panties while he kissed her breasts with his teeth and tongue. Her back arched even more as she moaned. He slid the panties down her legs, feeling how wet she already was. She moved her hips up, wanting to feel him inside of her.

"I've decided to tease you a while longer." He breathed against her skin as he squeezed her thigh softly. "You deserve your punishment." Addison gave a small whimper. He smiled and kissed her lips again while one hand wandered up her inner thighs. Her hips instantly moved up to his hand. He touched her slightly, teasing her, while he kissed her hard.

Addison kissed him back, her hands moving through his hair and she let out a whimper. He brushed his fingers over her clit, feeling her becoming more wet.

"Pete, pleaseeee." She whined.

"Hmm?" He smiled as he kissed her neck and continued to move his fingers. Addison moved her hips up, wanting him inside of her. "You're so horny." He smiled as he breathed against her skin.

"Baby, please." She begged him. He kissed her lips again and slid into her slowly. Addison let out a low moan, a leg wrapping around his waist. Pete started to thrust into her slowly, a hand resting on her thigh. Addison kissed him again, her fingers in his hair. He kissed her back passionately, their tongues duelling against each other.

Slowly Addison turned them over so she was on top, and she began to move her hips up and down on him. Pete smiled as he pulled her face close to his and kissed her again. Her hands rested on his chest and she moved her hips faster. He moaned against her lips and moved his hands to her thighs.

"Oh…Pete…" She moaned and dropped her head back. He squeezed her thighs softly and felt his climax nearing. Addison moved her hips faster before her orgasm took over her body and she moaned his name. Pete orgasmed shortly after her, moaning her name out. She smiled down at him as she came down from her high.

"Wow." He breathed.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"I love you." She kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too." Addison smiled and got off of him, picking up her underwear. He smiled and watched her.

"You need to put that crib together." She pecked his lips again before she pulled her underwear back on.

"We need it in four months."

"I know but considering how long it takes you to put one together, you better start now."

"I know how to put a crib together by now."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him. Pete pulled her back towards him and kissed her back. She grinned as they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"I should go check on the girls."

"Hmm okay."

Addison smiled and kissed him again before she finished getting dressed. Pete got up and started to put his clothes back on as well. She smiled at him before she left the bedroom. Pete finished getting dressed, walked back into the nursery and continued to put the crib together.

Addison walked downstairs and looked into the living room. The girls were curled up on the couch, still watching the film. She smiled at them and sat down on the couch as well. Leah and Courtney smiled up at her.

"How's the film going?" She smiled at them.

"It's almost over." Leah looked at the screen.

"Okay," Addison held her arms out for her daughters. They smiled and climbed onto her lap. Addison smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. "I love you girls."

"Love you too mommy."

Addison grinned widely and held them close. She loved hearing them tell her they loved her. They rested their heads against her chest and finished watching the movie. Addison held them close, loving to just hold them.

Courtney looked up at her as the movie was over. "Where's daddy?"

"Upstairs putting the crib together, sweetie."

"He said he'd play operation with us." Leah smiled.

"I'm sure he will later sweetie." Addison smiled at them and they just smiled widely. Addison smiled back and hugged them.

"Mommy, can we go on the beach later as well?" Courtney looked at her.

"Sure, why don't you go see if daddy has put the crib together and we can go now?"

"Okay." Courtney smiled widely and Addison smiled back. Courtney and Leah got down from the couch and quickly made their way up the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They ran into the nursery.

"Hey." Pete smiled at them widely.

"Can we go to the beach? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." They looked up at him.

He smiled and kissed their heads. "Sure, I just finished the crib."

"Yay!" They grinned. He smiled and held his hands out to them. Both of them took hold of one of his hands. They walked out of the nursery and made their way downstairs again. Addison smiled at them as she put the DVD back on the shelf.

"Daddy finished the crib." Leah smiled.

"That's good." Addison smiled.

"Let's go on the beach then." Pete smiled and the four of them made their way to the beach. The girls giggled happily as they ran through the sand. Addison smiled and took hold of Pete's hand. He smiled and they walked after the girls along the beach.

"I never thought we'd end up like this." She smiled.

"Like what?" He looked at her.

"Married with kids."

"No." He smiled and shook his head.

"I was really sure we wouldn't last that year." She admitted and looked at him.

"I know." He nodded. "And I had given up already."

"But we made it through." Addison smiled.

"We did." He smiled back.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." He pecked her lips lightly. Addison grinned and kissed him properly. He smiled and kissed her back softly.

"I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too. So, so much."

Addison grinned widely and they carried on walking.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leah and Courtney laughed as they ran along the beach and looked back at them.

"We're watching you girls." Addison smiled. They smiled widely and continued to run making Addison grin as she watched them. Pete smiled and pulled Addison closer by the waist, placing a kiss on her hair. "I love you Pete."

"I love you too. You are the love of my life." He smiled.

"And you're the love of mine, you're my soul mate."

Pete looked at her and softly pecked her lips again. Addison grinned widely.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was in Londond watching Wicked. It's brilliant!! I suggest you read this update, then book to go see it. It's a must see seriously, and if you've already seen it once, see it again, or pay for me to go see it again, I don't mind. Now I've seen Kerry Ellis play Elhpaba, I want to see Idina Menzel play Elphaba, any one seen Idina play Elphie??

Enjoy!

* * *

Four months later and Addison stretched in bed, before turning over and snuggling up to Pete's side the best she could. He was still asleep and had an arm wrapped around her. Their bedroom began to open and two pairs of feet padded into the room before two bodies climbed up onto the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy." Courtney whispered as she and Leah crawled towards them.

"Girls, it's early, go back to sleep." Addison mumbled.

"But we're not tired anymore." Leah stated.

Addison groaned and looked at the clock. "It's 6am, please just try to sleep."

"No." They whined.

"Girls please, I'm tired." Addison looked at them.

"Go back to bed and try to sleep a while longer." Pete mumbled.

"But we don't want to." They pouted.

"But it's early." He looked at them sleepily.

"Pete, please just take them back to their room." Addison looked at him.

He sighed before he sat up and looked at them. "Come on let's go."

"But daddy we don't want to."

"But mommy wants to sleep a while longer." He stood up before he picked them up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Do we have to sleep?" Courtney looked up at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Can't we play?"

"It's 6am Courtney, what do you want to play?" He sighed.

"Dolls!"

Pete sighed again and put them on the floor in their room. They grinned and ran to get their dolls.

"Do I have to play with you? Why don't you play alone for a while, hmm?" He looked at them.

"Okay." They started playing with their dolls.

"Thank you." He smiled sleepily. The girls smiled and began playing. He walked out of their room again and made his way back to the bedroom. Addison was still led on the bed with her eyes closed, trying to sleep. Pete walked over to his side of the bed and lay back down.

"They sleeping?" She whispered.

"No, playing."

"Okay." Addison nodded and snuggled up to him again. He wrapped his arm back around her and tried to sleep again. Soon they were both sleeping again. They girls were in their room, playing with their dolls quietly.

---

Two hours later Addison awoke again and sat up in bed. Pete woke up from the movement and opened his eyes slowly, looking at her. She gave him a fed up smile before she got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He sighed sleepily and turned to look at the clock.

"Pete." Addison called from the bathroom. "Pete."

"What's up?" He called back and got up from the bed, walking to the bathroom.

"My waters have just broken!"

He looked at her shocked. "We have to get you into the hospital."

"What about the girls?" Addison gripped hold of the doorframe with one hand while the other was on her bump.

"I could quickly take them over to Sam's."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Okay. Do you want to lay down on the bed or something?"

"Yeah." Addison let go of the doorframe. He helped her back into the bedroom and made sure she was comfortable before he got dressed quickly. "I thought this baby was never going to come." Addison closed her eyes.

Pete looked at her. "Wait here I'll be right back." He quickly walked towards the girls' room. Courtney and Leah looked up at him as he entered. "Girls you'll have to stay at Sam's for a while, your little brother is coming now."

"Really?!" They looked at him wide eyed.

"Yep." He picked them up.

"Yay!" They grinned.

"So you'll be good girls and stay with Sam for a while, okay?" He looked at them.

"Okay." They nodded. He smiled and quickly walked down the stairs with them. They skipped happily to Sam's before Pete rushed back to Addison.

He quickly walked into the bedroom and looked at her. "You okay?" She nodded and reached for his hand. He took hold of her hand and helped her up again. Addison gripped hold of his hand tightly as they made their way to the car. Pete helped her in before he walked to the driver seat and pulled out quickly. Addison closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. Pete looked over at her worried and drove as fast as he could. She gripped his arm and tried not to scream as she felt a contraction.

"We're almost there."

"It hurts." She whispered. He ran his thumb over her hand as they drove towards the hospital. Addison kept a tight hold on him as he helped her into the hospital. A nurse led them into a room and Pete helped Addison lie down on the bed. She took hold of his hand tightly, squeezing whenever she felt a contraction.

"Your doctor will be right here." The nurse said and walked out of the room again.

"Okay." Addison nodded. Pete sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his. "We're going to have our son." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. Addison smiled back and squeezed his hand at another contraction.

Five minutes later and Naomi rushed into the room. "Addi." She looked at her.

"Nae." Addison looked back. "Jamie's coming."

"I know, I came as fast as I could." She walked towards them.

"So how long do you think it'll be?"

Naomi stepped in front of the bed and looked how far dilated Addison was. "Another half an hour probably."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Do you want something against the pain?" Naomi looked at her.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." Naomi nodded. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Apart from delivering our son, no."

Naomi smiled and stepped next to her.

"I can't believe he's finally coming."

"Yeah." Naomi smiled. "He took his time."

"He did." Addison smiled.

"Where are the girls?"

"Pete took them to Sam's."

"Oh okay." Naomi nodded. Addison closed her eyes and squeezed Pete's hand at another contraction. Pete held her hand and looked at her. Once the contraction was over Addison looked at him. He ran his thumb over her hand and looked at her worried.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile.

"Okay." He smiled back.

"How far dilated am I, Nae?" Addison looked at her friend.

"About seven cm."

Addison sighed. "Okay."

-

About another hour later and Addison was finally ready to push. Addison gripped Pete's hands tightly as she began to push.

"Keep pushing Addi." Naomi was sitting in front of the bed. Addison continued to push, gripping Pete's hands tightly. "You're doing great, now breathe." Naomi looked at her. Addison did as her friend said and began to breath. "Okay and now push again." Naomi instructed her and Addison began pushing again. All the time Pete was holding her hand tightly as Addison pushed as hard as she could. "I can see the head now." Naomi smiled. "Keep pushing Addi."

Addison closed her eyes and continued to push. A few minutes later and a loud cry filled the room. Addison smiled and held her arms out for her son. Pete smiled widely and cut the cord before Naomi placed the little boy in Addison's arms.

"Hello Jamie." Addison whispered and looked down at her son as he looked up into his mother's face. Addison smiled at him and ran a finger over his cheek. "He looks so much like you Pete." Pete smiled down widely at his son. "He's perfect." Addison smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He is." Pete agreed.

"Our son." She whispered. Pete smiled as he gazed down at Jamie and ran a finger over his cheek. "You should get Sam to bring the girls in."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And phone your parents."

He nodded again and got up before he kissed Addison's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Addison nodded at him, watching Jamie the whole time. Pete smiled down at Jamie once again before he made his way out of the room. "You're so much like your daddy." Addison whispered. Jamie looked up at his mother with wide eyes. "You've got my eyes though." She smiled.

Naomi smiled as she stepped next to Addison. "He's amazing."

"He is, he's amazing."

Naomi just smiled down widely at the little boy.

"He looks so much like Pete."

"He does." Naomi nodded.

"I can't believe he's finally here."

"He's a little miracle."

"He is." Addison smiled.

Naomi smiled. "He has to get his check up now, but I'll bring him right back to you, okay?"

"Okay." Addison nodded and handed him over to Naomi. Naomi took him carefully and walked out of the room as Addison watched them leave.

-

Half an hour later and Jamie was back in his mother's arms when Pete and the girls arrived at the hospital.

"Hey girls." Addison grinned at them.

"Mommy!" They grinned and ran towards her bed.

"Not too loud girls." They nodded and Pete picked them both up so they could see their brother. "Girls, this is your baby brother, Jamie." Addison smiled at them. Courtney and Leah looked down at him and smiled. "What do you think girls?"

"He's cute." Courtney grinned.

"He has green eyes." Leah smiled.

"Just like mommy." Pete smiled at them.

"Yes." They nodded. Pete smiled as he gazed down at Jamie and Addison smiled as she looked at her family.

"When can you go home with him?" Leah looked at Addison.

"Tomorrow sweetie."

Leah nodded and watched Jamie.

"Do you like Jamie then?"

The girls nodded happily.

"Good." Addison smiled. Pete smiled as he watched them. Jamie looked at the girls wide eyed. They giggled as they looked at him and slowly he reached a hand up towards them.

Courtney smiled and took hold of his hand. "Hey Jamie." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"We're big sisters now." Leah beamed.

"You are." Addison smiled. Jamie wrapped his tiny hand around one of Courtney's fingers and looked up at her.

"He's holding my hand." Courtney grinned.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and placed a kiss on Courtney's hair. Leah sat and watched them quietly. Jamie let go of Courtney's finger and leaned his head against Addison's chest.

"I think someone's tired." Addison smiled down at him.

"You should rest as well Addi." Pete looked at her.

"I'm fine Pete."

"Why can't you come home with us right now mommy?" Leah looked at her.

"I have to stay here sweetie." Addison brushed some hair from Leah's face. "They need to make sure me and Jamie are alright." Leah just nodded and gazed down at her little brother. "We'll be home tomorrow baby." Addison kissed Leah's forehead.

"Want me to take them home so you and Jamie can rest a bit?" Pete looked at Addison.

"No, it's fine." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Pete smiled back.

"Do you want to hold him?" Addison looked up at Pete.

"Yeah." He smiled and nodded. Carefully Addison handed Jamie over to Pete for the first time. Pete smiled down at his son and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Jamie looked up at Pete with wide eyes. "Hey there." He whispered quietly as he looked down at Jamie. Jamie looked at him before yawning and closing his eyes. "He's really tired." Pete smiled and swayed him slightly in his arms.

"Well being born is very tiring." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Pete smiled. Addison watched her two boys and pulled her girls close. Leah and Courtney rested their heads against Addison's chest and shoulder and watched as their dad swayed their little brother.

"Are you two going to be good girls for daddy tonight?" Addison kissed their heads.

"Yes." They smiled and nodded their heads.

"Good." She smiled down at them. They smiled and continued to watch Jamie who fell asleep in Pete's arms. "So you like your baby brother?"

"Yes, I can't wait till we can take him home tomorrow." Leah grinned.

"Are you too going to come with daddy to get me and Jamie tomorrow?"

"Yes." Courtney nodded excitedly.

"Okay." Addison smiled widely at them. Pete smiled at them and sat down on a chair next to Addison's bed. Jamie snuggled closer to Pete as he slept. They girls were snuggled up to Addison and watched their little brother quietly. Addison smiled as she held the girls and watched Pete with Jamie, she had the perfect family.

"He's so small." Courtney stated quietly.

"You used to be that small." Addison looked down at Courtney.

"Really?" She wrinkled up her nose as she looked up at Addison.

"Yep." Addison smiled. Courtney smiled and looked back at Jamie, who slept contently in his father's arms. "So you're going to help us look after him?" The girls nodded happily. "Good." Addison smiled down at them.

"And when he's bigger we'll teach him how to play catch on the beach." Courtney grinned.

Addison laughed softly. "Of course you will." Leah and Courtney smiled happily. Jamie gave a contented gurgle in his sleep. Pete smiled down at him before he looked up at the girls.

"Can I hold him daddy?" Leah looked at Pete.

"You can lean back against mommy and she holds him with you, okay?"

"Okay."

Leah grinned widely and moved so she was leaning back against Addison. Pete smiled and got up before he placed Jamie carefully in Leah's and Addison's arms. Addison held Leah and Jamie close and smiled down at them. Courtney sat on the edge of the bed and watched them. Courtney looked at them before looking at Pete. Pete smiled down at her and she held her arms out to him. He picked her up and placed a kiss on her head. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete smiled and ran his hand over her back. Courtney sat in her father's arms and looked at her mother, sister and brother. Jamie was lying in Leah's arms, still asleep.

Courtney gave a small yawn and rested her head against Pete's shoulder. "Daddy I'm tired."

"Want to go home?" He asked quietly against her hair and she nodded her head. "Okay." He nodded.

"You taking them home now?" Addison looked at Pete.

"Yeah, Courtney's tired." He nodded again and looked at Leah. "Come on Leah, we're going home now and tomorrow you two can come with me when I pick Mommy and Jamie up, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay." Leah sighed and Addison eased Jamie from her arms.

"Give mummy a kiss." Addison looked down at Leah. Leah smiled and leaned up to kiss Addison's cheek. "Be good for daddy baby." Addison smiled and kissed Leah's forehead. Pete smiled and helped Leah down from the bed. "Courtney, you going to give mummy a kiss?" Addison looked at Courtney. Courtney nodded slowly and leaned forward in Pete's arms to kiss her mother. "Be good sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow" Courtney nodded and Pete leaned down with Courtney in his arms to kiss Jamie's forehead carefully. "I'll see you tomorrow." Addison smiled at them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Pete pecked her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed Pete back.

"Get some rest." He smiled.

"I will."

"Good." He smiled and took hold of Leah's hand.

"Bye mummy, bye Jamie." Leah waved at them. Pete smiled and left the room with the girls. Addison smiled down at Jamie and placed him in the crib before she settled herself in her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: So here's the next update for you, there's only five chapters left of this fic I think. Please, review and give us your thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

A week later and Jamie lay on his play mat with Leah and Courtney either side of him. They smiled and gazed down at him while Jamie blinked up at them with wide eyes. Courtney giggled and took hold of his hand.

"He's so small." Leah smiled at her baby brother and he gurgled slightly as he looked up at her. "He's got mummy's eyes."

"Yeah." Courtney nodded and Leah giggled as Jamie gave a gurgle. Pete stood in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled as he watched them. Just then the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Pete's parents. Pete walked to the front door and opened it.

"Pete." Sophie smiled widely at him. "Where's our grandson then?"

"In the living room with the girls." He smiled at his parents. Sophie and Phil walked into the living room and cooed down at Jamie. The girls smiled up at them widely.

"Hey girls." Sophie smiled and pulled them into a hug, kissing their foreheads.

"Hey grandma." They grinned.

"This your baby brother then?" Sophie smiled down at Jamie.

"Yes." Leah grinned happily.

"What's his name then?"

"Jamie." Courtney gazed down at him.

"Jamie." Sophie smiled down at Jamie. "Doesn't he look like daddy?"

"But he has mommy's eyes." Leah smiled.

"He does." Sophie smiled and let go of the girls, carefully picking Jamie up who looked up at his grandma with wide eyes. "Hello Jamie." She ran a finger over his cheek. Phil stood next to her and smiled down at his grandson. "Oh look at him Phil." Sophie stood up. "Doesn't he look so much Like Pete?"

"Yeah he does." Phil smiled.

"He's so gorgeous Pete." Sophie smiled at her son.

"He is. He's amazing." Pete smiled.

"Was the birth easy?"

"Not as fast as the first one."

"Really?" Sophie looked at Pete. "I would have expected him to be quicker than the girls."

"No not really." Pete shook his head.

"How long did he take?"

"Her water broke in the morning at around eight and he came five hours later."

"He certainly didn't want to come did he?" Sophie smiled down at him. "A week late and he takes five hours to get here."

"Yeah." Pete chuckled as he looked at his little boy.

"He's perfect, you must be so happy."

"We are." Pete nodded.

"Where's Addi?"

"Upstairs, she'll be right here."

"No, it's fine, she needs her rest, let her sleep."

Pete smiled and looked down at Jamie while Sophie cooed at her grandson and let him take hold of her finger.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Pete looked at his parents.

"No we're alright thanks."

"Okay." He nodded. Sophie smiled and sat down on the couch. The girls were sat on the floor and watched their little brother lying in their grandma's arms.

"So what are you girls up to?" Phil smiled down at them.

"Nothing." Courtney shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Courtney smiled.

"Well that must be fun." Phil smiled at them.

"Yeah." She giggled and he laughed softly at her. Pete smiled as he watched them. Jamie gave a small sneeze in Sophie's arms making the girls giggle and look at him.

"That was a big sneeze for someone so small." Sophie smiled at her grandson. He wrinkled his nose up slightly and looked up at his grandmother. "Look at his green eyes."

"Exactly like Addison's." Pete smiled proudly.

"He's gorgeous."

"He is." Phil agreed. Sophie smiled and cooed down at him. Leah and Courtney smiled and sat down on the couch next to their grandma. Leah took hold of her brother hands and he turned his head, looking up at his big sister. She grinned widely down at him and Courtney sat next to Leah and watched them.

"We're big sisters nana!" Leah grinned proudly.

"You are." Sophie nodded and smiled at the girls.

"We're going to teach him to play catch on the beach!" Courtney smiled.

"But it will take some time until he can play catch with you." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah." They sighed and Sophie smiled at them.

"Grandpa, do you want to play catch on the beach?" They grinned at Phil.

"Hmm." He looked at them. "Why not."

"Yay!" They jumped off the couch and ran to the patio doors at the back of the house. Phil smiled and walked after them.

Sophie laughed softly. "They're full of energy."

"Oh yes." Pete smiled.

"Are they always like this?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"Don't they wear you out?" Sophie smiled.

"They do." Pete smiled and sat down on the couch.

"They're really excited about Jamie though."

"Yes." Pete nodded and smiled down at his son.

"That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey." Addison smiled sleepily as she walked into the living room.

"Addison." Sophie smiled at her. Addison smiled and sat down next to Pete who smiled at her.

"How's Jay been?" Addison smiled down at Jamie.

"Good." Pete gazed down at him.

"Good." She grinned and cooed at her son. He looked up at his mother. "Hey Jay." She smiled. Pete smiled as he watched them. Addison smiled and cooed.

"They girls are playing catch on the beach with Phil." Pete smiled.

"That's nice." Addison smiled at Pete.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So what do you think of Jamie, Sophie?" Addison smiled at her mother-in-law.

"He's amazing." Sophie smiled down at the little boy. "And he looks so much like Pete."

"He does." Addison grinned.

"He has your green eyes though."

"Yeah." She smiled softly at her son. Jamie yawned and looked up at them. "Are you tired Jay?" Addison tickled his stomach. He kicked with his tiny legs and yawned again. "I think you are tired."

"I can take him upstairs." Pete said.

"Okay." Addison smiled at him. He smiled and picked Jamie up carefully. "Sweet dreams baby." Addison whispered and kissed Jamie's forehead. Pete smiled and carried Jamie up the stairs. Addison smiled as well and leaned into the couch.

"Three kids wear you out, don't they?" Sophie smiled at Addison.

"Oh yes." Addison gave a tired smile and Sophie smiled at her. "I love them all to pieces, but I just want some time alone some times."

"Of course." She nodded.

"I hope it isn't long before Jay sleeps through the night."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded. "Do you still find time for each other, you and Pete?"

"Right now, no." She shook her head.

"Hmm yeah." Sophie nodded. "Jamie is still small, but when he's a bit older and you're okay with it I can look after the kids for a weekend or something if you want."

"I'd love that." Addison smiled gratefully.

"Good." Sophie smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure the kids would love that as well."

"And Phil and me too." Sophie smiled.

"I'd let you take them now but I'm breastfeeding."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded.

"You sure you could handle all three of them though?"

"Sure, with Phil's help." Sophie smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"So when you stop breastfeeding and you feel like you need some time for yourself, just give me a call." Sophie smiled at her.

"I will, thank you Sophie."

"No problem."

Addison smiled and closed her eyes briefly. Just then Pete came back downstairs and into the living room. Addison smiled up at him. He smiled back and sat down on the couch again. She leaned into his side and rested her head on his chest. Pete wrapped an arm around her and dropped a soft kiss on her hair.

"Jay asleep?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good."

Sophie smiled at them. "I'm sure Phil and the girls will come back soon, I doubt he can play catch for that long."

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "They'll wear him out."

"Yeah." Sophie smiled and just then Courtney and Leah came running back in. They were giggling happily and Phil walked in behind them.

"Did you girls have fun?" Addison smiled at them.

"Yes." They smiled.

"Good." She held her arms out for them. Courtney and Leah smiled and jumped onto the couch to their parents. "Go steady girls." Addison pulled Leah close. Courtney smiled and cuddled up to Pete. "Are you tired out?" Addison looked down at them.

"Mhm." They shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed Leah's hair. They smiled and snuggled close to their parents. "I hope they didn't wear you out too much Phil." Addison looked up at him.

"No, no. I'm fine." He smiled and sat down on the couch again

"Good." She smiled.

"Where's Jamie?" Courtney looked up at her parents.

"Sleeping sweetie."

"Oh okay."

"Yes." Addison held Leah close.

"Are you hungry?" Pete looked at them.

"Yes!" The girls grinned.

"I'll start making dinner then." Pete smiled.

"Yay! Can we help?"

"Yeah sure." He smiled and got up from the couch. The girls smiled and followed him into the kitchen. Sophie smiled as she watched them.

"You staying for dinner?" Addison looked at Pete's parents.

"Yes if you don't mind."

"No that's fine." She smiled.

"Okay." Sophie smiled at her.

"You can stay the night if you want."

"Do you want to stay Phil?" Sophie looked at her husband.

"I don't mind, and if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble." Addison smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." Sophie smiled.

"It's no problem."

Sophie smiled at her.

"Do either of you want a drink?"

"Yes, water please." Phil smiled at her.

"Sophie?" Addison stood from the couch.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay." Addison nodded and walked into the kitchen where the girls were helping Pete make dinner. They were making spaghetti and the girls were just about to put the tomatoes into the sauce. "Having fun girls?" Addison smiled at them and got a glass from the cupboard.

"Yep." They grinned.

"Good. Your parents are staying tonight Pete."

"Oh okay." He nodded and looked at her.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes sure."

"Okay." Addison pecked his cheek and poured a glass of water for Phil. He smiled and he and the girls continued with the dinner. Addison walked back into the living room and handed the glass to Phil.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem." Addison smiled at him. He smiled and took a sip of his water. Just then Jamie began to cry softly from upstairs. "He'll be hungry." Addison smiled and disappeared upstairs. Sophie smiled as she watched her leave.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Okay, so finally FF is working again!! Sorry that you had to wait for this update, but this time, it wasn't my fault. This chapter is jsut some fluff for you guys. Please review.

Enjoy.

* * *

Six months later

Addison sighed and turned over in bed, hearing Jamie's cries come over the baby monitor. She got out of bed and made her way into the nursery. He lay in his crib and threw his head from side to side as he cried loudly.

"Hey, Jamie, shh, mummy's here." Addison picked Jamie up and held him close as another clap of thunder rang through the house. He clung to her tightly and continued to cry. "Shh." Addison ran her hand up and down Jamie's back, swaying him softly. He seemed to calm down a bit then, but he kept his face buried into her shoulder. "Shh, Jay, I'm here, it's okay." She kissed his head and continued to sway him. Slowly he stopped crying then and snuggled up close to her chest.

"Come on, you can stay in with me and daddy. Let's go check on your sisters." Addison left the nursery and headed into the girls room.

"Mommy?" Courtney whispered as Addison entered the room

"Yes sweetie?" Addison looked at her daughter.

"We're scared of the storm mommy." Leah whispered.

"Come in with me and daddy then." They got out of the bed quickly and walked towards her. "Come on." Addison held her hand out to them. They walked with her out of the room and made their way towards the bedroom. "Go get into bed." Addison whispered to them. They nodded and crawled into the bed. Once they were settled Addison got in and laid Jamie down.

"You scared of the storm?" Pete whispered as he looked at them. The girls nodded and snuggled up to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around them.

"Will you protect us dada?" Leah looked at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I will." He smiled down at her.

"I love you dada." Leah snuggled close to him, she had always been more cuddly than Courtney.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on each of Leah's and Courtney's head. Addison smiled as she watched them. "You scared too Addi?" Pete reached a hand over the kids towards here.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly and took hold of his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Addi."

Addison smiled and kissed his hand. He smiled at her. She looked at the kids who all had their eyes shut now. Courtney and Leah were snuggled up close to each other and seemed to be asleep again. Addison kissed each of their foreheads before she closed her eyes again. Pete kept his hand linked together with Addison's before he closed his eyes again as well. Before long all five of them were asleep again.

---

Addison smiled as she felt the sun shine down on her. Pete was holding her hand as he watched Jamie and the girls playing in the sand in front of them.

Addison linked their fingers together. "He's getting so big now."

"Yeah." Pete smiled as he looked at Jamie.

"He's starting to look a lot more like you now."

"You think?" He smiled.

"I know." She smiled back. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "I never thought I'd have a family like this."

"Me neither. And it's so weird, because like six years ago I was so sure that I'd never have any of this and I kind of accepted it you know."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and looked at him.

"I love you." He smiled and leaned down to peck her lips.

"I love you too, so, so much." She kissed him back and he smiled against her lips as he kissed her softly. Addison grinned and moved closer to him. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Just then Leah ran and jumped onto their laps. "Can we go swimming in the sea?"

"Can we? Please?" Courtney ran after her.

"Maybe daddy will take you." Addison smiled at Pete.

"Maybe mommy wants to come with us." He looked at her.

"Maybe mummy has to stay here with Jay." She looked back at him.

"Maybe Jay wants to come with us." He looked at her. "He's old enough. If I hold him and the girls take care a bit."

"I don't think I want him in the sea yet."

"You two are going to miss out on a lot of fun then." He smiled and shrugged.

"We'll be fine here, won't we Jay." Addison smiled and pulled her son close.

Pete smiled and got up, turning towards the girls. "Let's go then."

"Yay!" The girls grinned and began running towards the sea. Pete smiled and took his shirt off before he ran after them. Addison grinned happily as she watched them, hugging Jamie close. He buried his head into her chest and looked at his sisters.

"You're so cuddly aren't you Jay?" Addison smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled and babbled something. "Yes you are, Jay." She tickled his stomach making him giggle and wiggle on her lap. "You're so happy as well." Addison cuddled him close, breathing in his scent. He smiled and watched as Courtney and Leah played in the sea with Pete. "You can do that when you're a bit older Jay." The girls were laughing loudly as Pete threw them into the water. Addison smiled as she watched her family, she was so blessed.

"Daddy!" Courtney screamed and laughed. Leah giggled and tried to help her sister. Courtney laughed and closed her eyes tightly as Pete threw her into the water once again. "Daddyyyyyyyyy!" She giggled.

"What?" Pete smiled at them. They just giggled at him. "Didn't you get enough?" He smiled and grabbed Leah by the arms.

"Dada!" She giggled loudly. Pete smiled and lifted her up before he let her fall back into the water. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and watched as Courtney quickly swam back towards them again.

"Will mummy join us?"

"I don't think so, she has to look after Jay."

"Oh, okay." Courtney nodded and Pete smiled at them. They grinned back at him. He smiled and jumped into the waves, splashing water over them. They giggled loudly at him. Courtney smiled and started to swim away from him. Leah grinned and followed her sister.

"Ha think I won't catch you." Pete grinned and swam after them.

"Nooo!" they giggled. He smiled and grabbed Leah by her feet, pulling her back.

"Dadaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He chuckled and reached for Courtney with his other hand.

"No dada!" She squealed. Pete smiled and pulled them both back towards him making them giggle loudly.

"Enough? Want to go back to mommy?" Pete smiled at them.

"Yeah." They giggled.

"Come on then." He smiled and took hold of their hands. They smiled and walked back to Addison where Jamie was sitting in the sand, playing with his toys. Addison smiled as the girls and Pete came back.

"Mommy!" Leah and Courtney giggled and ran towards her.

"Hey girls."

"Hey!" They jumped on her lap.

Addison laughed softly. "You're all wet girls!" Courtney giggled and wrapped her arms around Addison's neck. Addison laughed and kissed her forehead. Leah smiled and pulled her arms around her mother's waist. "You two plan on getting me wet don't you?"

"Yes!" Courtney grinned and buried her head with her wet hair into Addison's chest. Addison laughed at them and held them close. Pete chuckled as he watched them and reached for the towel to dry himself off. Addison smiled up at him.

"Need a towel?" Pete smiled at her.

"No I'm alright thanks."

The girls giggled at her.

"You two are monsters!" She tickled them. They laughed and threw their heads from side to side, their wet hair splashing water at Addison. She laughed and continued to tickle them. Jamie was sat on the floor and watched them. Addison grinned and continued to tickle them.

Pete smiled and reached down, picking Jamie up. Jamie gurgled and smiled at his dad. Pete smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. He babbled and bounced in his father's arms. Pete sat down and placed his son on his lap. Jamie looked up at him and reached a hand for Pete's nose.

"Ouch." Pete chuckled. Jamie smiled and took hold of his father's nose. "No." Pete smiled and grabbed Jamie's wrist.

"Ba!" Jamie reached up again, smiling widely. Pete chuckled and took both of Jamie's hands in his. Jamie giggled happily and waved his hands about.

"Are you hungry? Shall I start making dinner?" Pete looked at Addison and the girls.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "That'll be nice."

"Okay then." He got up.

"Do you girls want to stay here a bit longer or go in?" Addison looked at the girls.

"Can we go in? I'm cold." Courtney looked at her mother.

"Okay." Addison stood up with both girls in her arms, kissing each of their foreheads. Pete walked into the house and carried Jamie. Addison followed, the girls nestled against her. Pete put Jamie on the floor in the living room before he walked into the kitchen and started with their dinner. "I'm going to give the girls a quick bath a minute." Addison smiled at Pete.

"Okay." He nodded.

Addison walked up the stairs and into the bathroom with the girls, placing them on the bathroom floor and running a bath for them.

Pete was watching Jamie in the meanwhile, while he prepared the dinner.

"Come on then girls, take your bathing suits off." Addison smiled at them. They nodded and did as they were told. "Good girls." Addison checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Leah and Courtney waited before they stepped into the bath tub. "Not too hot?" Addison smiled at them.

"It's okay." They shook their heads.

"Good." She smiled. "Want any of your toys?"

"The big duck!" Leah grinned.

"Okay, you want anything Courtney?" Addison picked up their duck and put it in the water.

"Can I have the ball?" She smiled.

"Of course sweetie." Addison smiled and gave Courtney the ball. The girls smiled at her widely. She smiled back and put two flannels in the water, before rubbing soap on each one. "You want to wash yourselves?" They nodded while they played with their toys. "Okay." She smiled and handed them their flannels. They smiled as they took the flannels and started to wash themselves. "Good girls." Addison smiled at them and they smiled up at her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." Courtney grinned. "Daddy threw us into the water."

"Did he?" Addison smiled.

"Yes." Leah giggled and Addison grinned at her girls. They smiled widely and continued to wash themselves.

"You two are getting such big girls."

"We're so old now." Courtney smiled proudly and held up four fingers.

"You are, baby." Addison kissed her hand and they smiled happily. "You'll always be my babies though." She kissed their foreheads.

"We're not babies anymore. We're big sisters." Leah pouted slightly.

"I know you are, but you'll always be my babies." She smiled at them.

"Hmm okay." Leah shrugged.

"I love you girls." Addison kissed their foreheads again.

"Love you too mommy." They smiled at her making Addison grin at them. Courtney grinned and splashed around with the water. Addison laughed softly at them and began to wash Leah's hair. Leah smiled and continued to play with her duck.

"Tip your head back Leah." Addison smiled. Leah smiled and let herself fall back into the water. "Not that far." Addison laughed and swilled the shampoo from her daughter's hair. Leah giggled and closed her eyes tightly. "You're a little monkey Leah."

"I'm not a monkey!" She giggled.

"Yes you are." Addison tickled Leah's sides.

"Aaaa mommy!" Leah laughed.

"Yes Leah?" Addison smiled.

"Stop please." She giggled and turned from side to side.

"Oh you want me to stop?"

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Hmm." Addison thought about it. "Why should I?"

"Please mommy!"

"Give me a reason to." Addison smiled.

"I won't act like a monkey again!"

"Hmm, okay then." Addison smiled and kissed Leah's forehead, stopping the tickling.

"Thank you." Leah breathed, still grinning. Addison smiled at her daughter as Leah smiled and continued to play.

"Let me wash your hair now Courtney." Courtney nodded at her. "Good." Addison smiled and began to wash Courtney's hair. Courtney smiled and splashed some water on Leah. "Hey, hey, let me wash your hair before you two play." Courtney sighed and sat still. "Thank you sweetie." Addison smiled and finished washing her hair. Once she finished, Courtney tipped down into the water. Addison laughed at the two of them.

"I'm hungry mommy." Leah looked at her.

"Daddy's making dinner sweetie."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

"You two ready to get out?"

"Yep." They nodded their heads.

"Okay." Addison stood up and got two towels. They let her lift them out of the bath tub and dry them up. "Right let's go get you two dressed." They nodded and followed Addison into their room. "Do you want to put your pyjamas on now?" Addison looked at them and they just shrugged at her. "Pyjamas or clothes?"

"Pyjamas."

"Okay." Addison picked up their pyjamas. "You going to dress yourselves?" They smiled and nodded. "Okay." She smiled and handed their pyjamas to them. They took the pyjamas and started to dress themselves. Addison smiled and took their towels and put them in the laundry. The girls put their shirts and shorts on and walked after her. They walked down into the kitchen and smiled at Pete.

"Hey." Pete smiled at his three girls.

"Hey babe." Addison kissed his cheek.

"Dinner's almost finished."

"Good, where's Jay?" Addison looked around.

"He fell asleep." He pointed through the open door into the living room were Jamie was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, okay." She smiled. He smiled and placed the food on the table and they all sat down in their places. Pete put some food on each plate and they started to eat. The girls started up a conversation between them while Pete smiled as he watched them. Addison smiled as well, watching her family.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Okay, this skips years into the future because we had an idea we wanted to write but didn't want to write it in a sequel. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ten years later and the five of were visiting Addison's parents for the weekend. Pete pulled into the driveway in front of Bizzy's and Michael's house.

"Come and get your bags then kids." Addison got out of the car and opened the boot. Jamie and the girls got their bags out of the car and walked up the stairs towards the front door. "Ring the doorbell for us please." Addison called after them. Pete got his and Addison's bag out of the car and closed the boot before they walked up to the front door together where the kids were.

"Hey guys." Michael smiled at them as he opened the door.

"Hey granddad." The kids hugged him and walked in.

"Addi, Pete." He smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Hey dad." Addison hugged him.

"Good to see you again." Michael smiled at the five of them.

"Where's Bizzy?" Addison looked at her father.

"Upstairs, she'll be right here."

"Okay." Addison smiled and turned to he kids. "Why don't you go take your bags upstairs?"

"Okay." They nodded and took their bags before they made their way up the stairs and into their room. Addison smiled and watched them. "Do you want a drink or something?" Michael looked at them.

"Yes please." Addison smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah." They walked into the kitchen where Michael started to make their coffee. "So how are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled. "What about you two?"

"We're great." Addison smiled up at Pete.

"Good." Michael smiled at them.

"Yeah."

"What about the kids?"

"They're doing well. Courtney is doing well in dance, Leah well in swimming and Jay is doing well at basketball."

"Where did they get this sporty-ness from?" Michael smiled.

"Definitely not from me." Addison grinned.

"Yeah." Michael chuckled.

"So long as they're happy though."

"Yeah." He nodded and handed them their coffees.

"Thanks dad." Addison smiled.

"Thanks." Pete took his coffee.

Just then Bizzy walked into the kitchen. "Hey." Addison smiled at her.

"Oh hey." She looked at them and Addison smiled at her mother. Bizzy smiled slightly and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How are you?" Addison took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm good thanks." She nodded.

"Good." Addison smiled.

"How are you? Everything okay?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"Everything's fine."

"That's good." Bizzy nodded again. Just then the three kids walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen

"We got our stuff in our room." Leah looked at her parents.

"Good." Addison smiled at them. "Do any of you want a drink?"

"Can I have juice?" Jamie asked.

"What juice?" Michael looked at his grandson.

"Orange?" Jamie looked at him.

"Yep, we have orange juice." Michael smiled and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Can I have orange juice as well?" Leah asked.

"Of course, you want orange juice as we Courtney?" Michael looked at Courtney.

"Please." She nodded.

"Okay." He smiled and poured two more glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you." They smiled.

"No problem." Michael smiled at them. They smiled and took a sip of their juice.

"I like your necklace Nan." Leah smiled at Bizzy.

Bizzy looked at her. "Thanks." She stated coldly.

"Where did you get it?" Leah had always tried to be nice to Bizzy. She tried so hard to get her to be proud like she was of Courtney and Jamie.

"Michael bought it for me."

"I like it." She smiled. Bizzy just nodded and took another sip if her coffee. Leah gave a small smile. Pete just stood next to Addison and watched the conversation, feeling slightly angry. Addison reached out with one arm and pulled Leah close. Leah gave her mother a small smile. Addison smiled back and kissed her daughter's forehead. Pete smiled as he watched them.

"Can we watch Mamma Mia?" Courtney looked around at everyone.

"Yes, sure, if you want." Bizzy nodded. Courtney smiled as her and Leah walked into the living room. Jamie put his glass on the table and followed them. Addison smiled as she watched them. "Courtney is so pretty, she looks so much like you." Bizzy looked at Addison.

"She is." Addison smiled proudly. "Leah is just as beautiful as well though." Bizzy didn't say anything and took another sip of her coffee. "We're so proud of all of them."

"Well they're really good kids." Michael nodded.

"They are." Addison agreed. "They have their moments though."

"They do, yeah." Pete smiled.

"But just to have them snuggle up to us or next to each other is so nice." Addison smiled. Michael nodded and smiled at his daughter. Addison smiled back at him and took a sip of her coffee.

"For how long are you going to say?" Bizzy looked at Addison and Pete.

"Just the weekend."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Bizzy just nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "Leah has a swimming tournament next weekend if you want to come along." Addison looked at her parents.

"No, I don't think we have time." Bizzy shook her head.

"No I think we do." Michael nodded and looked at his wife.

"I don't think we have time." She shot him a look.

"We do Bizzy, and if not, we'll make time for our granddaughter."

"She is not our granddaughter." She stated, looking at him.

Addison stared at her mother in shock. "Leah is your granddaughter!"

Bizzy looked at Addison. "No. She's not our granddaughter."

"Yes she is!"

"She's not a Montgomery, she's not even related to us!"

"She's a Wilder!" Addison glared at her mother. "And she is related to you!"

"A Wilder! I don't care if she's a Wilder, she's not related to us, end of the story!"

"She's mine and Pete's daughter! She is related to you!" Addison looked at Bizzy.

"She's someone else's child Addison! How could you adopt the child of a stranger, though you just had a daughter! That was the biggest mistake you could do, a Montgomery wouldn't act like that! Not to start with marrying this man in the first place." Bizzy glared at Pete.

Addison stared at her mother in disbelief. "A mistake?! It was not a mistake! Leah is not someone else's child she is mine and Pete's!"

"God Addison, can't you understand?! She is not and she never will be!"

"Why?! Why won't she ever be our child then?!"

"Because she's someone else's! Look at her!"

"She is not someone else's!"

"You adopted her, of course she is!"

"Just because I didn't carry her around for nine months or give birth to her doesn't mean that she is not our child!"

"Argh Addison! She is not related to us!"

"Leah is still our daughter! She is still one of my babies!" Addison looked at Bizzy.

"Believe what you want! She's not my granddaughter."

"Leah is still your granddaughter. She is still apart of this family."

"And if you say another single word about my daughter not being a part of this family, we'll leave right now and I swear you'll never see your grandchildren again." Pete said calm, but angrily as he glared at Bizzy. Addison looked at Bizzy and folded her arms.

Bizzy looked back at him. "You can't ban me out from Courtney's and Jamie's life."

"We can, and we will." Addison challenged her mother. "Leah is your granddaughter as well and you need to start treating her like it."

"I won't." Bizzy stated coldly.

"Then why should we bring them here if you can't treat them equally?"

Bizzy just looked at her daughter.

"Well?" Addison looked back at her mother.

"She's just not my granddaughter."

"She's as much your granddaughter as Courtney is."

"No. She's not, I'm sorry."

"Why isn't she your granddaughter?!" Addison looked at her mother.

"God Addison she's just not! Is that so hard to understand?! She's the child of a stranger!"

"She is not!"

"That's enough, come on Addison let's go." Pete glared at Bizzy. As Addison turned around to leave the kitchen, she froze as she saw Leah, Courtney and Jamie stood in the doorway, watching them. Tears were shining in Leah's eyes as she stared at them in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Leah." Addison moved towards her daughter.

"No." Leah said quietly, shaking her head, as she stepped back. Addison stopped and looked at Leah, her heart breaking. Leah breathed heavily as the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Addison moved towards Leah again.

"I said no." Leah stepped further back.

"Leah, please."

"No." She shook her head slowly.

"Leah, please." Addison looked at her.

"No." Leah looked at her parents before she turned around ran up the stairs.

"Leah." Addison turned around to face her mother. "I hope you're happy, you've just ruined everything. I want you out of our life." Addison turned once more and went up the stairs after Leah, following her into her room.

Pete stepped forward as he watched Addison walking after Leah, before he looked at Courtney and Jamie.

"Leah." Addison called and looked at her daughter. "Leah, please."

"Just leave me alone!" Leah slammed the door close behind her.

"Leah, no." Addison followed her. "Leah, talk to me please."

"I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone!"

"No, Leah, you shouldn't have heard that."

"I shouldn't have heard that?! I'm glad I did! You lied to me and you would have kept on lying to me!" Leah screamed, tears running down her face.

"How could I tell you that? How could I tell you that you were abandoned as a baby?" Addison looked at Leah. "I couldn't do that. I knew how that would hurt you. Leah, you are still my daughter."

"But you lied to me! All my life!" She cried.

"I couldn't tell you, it would have broken your heart, and mine."

"And finding it out like that doesn't hurt at all, you know!"

"I didn't want to tell you yet anyway." Addison looked at her daughter. "I wanted you to be older if we decided to tell you." Leah just shook her head and cried. "Oh, Leah." Addison walked forward and pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close.

"I-I…" She stammered. "I thought I belong in this family and now..." She sobbed uncontrollably. "I- I'm not even related to you. You're not even my real parents."

"You do belong with us Leah. We are still your parents, we are still your family, no matter what we are still your family. We love you so much, you are my daughter." Addison pulled Leah closer and kissed her hair. Leah just shook her head and sobbed against Addison's shoulder. "I don't care that it's not my blood that runs through your veins, I wish it was, but I still love you like my own, you feel like my own. I have never once thought of you not being my own."

"But I'm not." She whispered, still crying.

"Leah, look at me." Addison tilted Leah's head up. Leah hesitated before she looked up into Addison's face. "I am still your mum, and dad is still your dad. We always will be. It's not about who gave birth to you, it's about who's there for you. Who is there to watch you grow up, to see you take your first step, hear you say your first word. It's who's there for you when you're ill or upset, it's who is there for you no matter what, and will always love you."

Leah sobbed and just looked at her.

"Leah I will always be your mother, I will always be here for you. You're my daughter, no matter what, you are my daughter Leah, and I love you so much." Addison looked down with tears shining in her eyes.

"But you should have told me." Leah whispered.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell you that, I couldn't when you're so young."

Leah sobbed and looked down on the floor.

"Leah, you are my daughter and I love you. Just because I didn't carry you around for nine months doesn't change anything between us." Leah just nodded slowly, not looking up. "Leah, sweetie, look at me, please."

Leah sobbed again slightly as she looked up.

"Leah I love you, you are my daughter okay?"

Leah looked at her before she nodded slowly.

"Okay." Addison kissed Leah's forehead and held her close. "You are still a Wilder." Some last tears rolled down her face as she rested her head against Addison's shoulder. "You will always be a Wilder." Addison held her daughter and Leah nodded slightly. Addison took a deep breath before she spoke again. "But if you ever want to meet your birth mother, then, just tell me okay? Tell me and we can see if we can find her okay?" Addison looked down at Leah.

Leah just nodded.

"Okay." Addison nodded as well and kissed Leah's hair again. Pete stood in the doorway and watched them quietly, not wanting to interrupt. "You're still my little baby, all three of you are." Addison whispered. Leah nodded against her shoulder and Addison kissed Leah's forehead again.

Leah looked up at Addison. "Why... why did you adopt me?"

"Because we all became too attached to you, you were ours from the moment I first held you." Addison smiled at the memory.

"How old was I?"

"About two weeks old."

Leah nodded.

"Naomi called me to go into the practice and so me and Courtney did, and when I got there, she told me that a little baby girl had been abandoned and she wouldn't take a bottle." Addison smiled. "So the only way we could get you to feed was to breastfeed you, and seeing as you were the same age as Courtney, I was the only one who could and you hadn't eaten in a while. And I said that I would take you home until they found you a foster family or your birth mother, but, you and Courtney bonded instantly, and we all fell in love."

Leah nodded and smiled the slightest bit, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes once again.

"We just couldn't give you up, you had already become part of the family, there was no way we were letting you go."

Leah nodded at her mother.

"You became ours from the first moment I met you." Addison smiled and Leah gave a small smile. "I love you Leah, I love you as much as I love Courtney and Jamie."

Leah nodded. "I love you too." She said quietly.

"You'll always be one of my little girls."

"Okay." She whispered. Addison kissed Leah's forehead once more. Leah smiled slightly at her mother and Addison smiled back at her. "Can we drive home?" Leah asked quietly.

"Of course, we'll go now."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

"You get your stuff okay and then we'll go."

"Okay." She nodded once again.

"Okay." Addison kissed Leah's forehead and held her close. Leah gave a small smile as she pulled away. "I love you Leah, don't ever forget that."

She nodded. "I won't."

"Good." Addison gave her daughter a smile.

"I'm going to pack my stuff again then."

"Okay, we'll get ours and get Courtney and Jamie to as well."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

"Dad will open the car so you can take your bag straight out."

Leah nodded and turned towards the bed where she had put her things. Addison turned from the room and saw Pete stood there. She walked onto the landing and looked at him. He looked back and gave her a smile. She smiled as well and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I can't believe she found out." Addison whispered.

"I know." He whispered back against her hair.

"I am not letting my mother near us again."

He nodded. "She really crossed the line this time."

"Right, you get our bags and make sure the kids have gotten everything." Addison pulled back and looked at Pete.

"Okay." He nodded, quickly pecking her lips, before he made his way into their room to get their stuff.

Addison made her way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bizzy was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up at her as she entered the room.

"I hope you're happy! There is no way on this earth that I am very going to let you near my family ever again!" Addison glared at her mother. "You have crossed the line this time. You treat Pete like crap, you treat me like crap at times. Nothing I've done is ever good enough. You have favoured Courtney and Jamie to Leah all these years just because we adopted her. Well I've had it, don't expect to see me or your grandchildren ever again!"

Bizzy looked at her. "You, you can't do that. You can't push me out of your life, I'm your mother."

"I can, and I am. You can't accept how I've lived my life, so I don't want to see you again, you are not to have contact with me or the kids."

Bizzy just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"You have no idea what you've done this time." Addison shook her head.

"It was time for her to find out anyway."

"No it wasn't! It's not for you decided or to even tell her!"

Bizzy just sighed and shook her head.

"You crossed the line." Addison looked at Bizzy before turning to look at her father. "Dad, you can see me and the kids anytime you like, you can ring and talk to us, but I don't nothing to do with Bizzy anymore."

He nodded as he looked at her. "Okay."

"Yeah." Addison nodded as well and walked towards her father, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Addi." He said quietly as he hugged her back.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back. He gave her a small smile as he pulled back and looked at her. "I love you dad." Addison pecked his cheek.

"I love you too Addi." He smiled at her.

She smiled back as the kids and Pete walked down the stairs with their bags. "Say bye to your granddad kids." Courtney, Leah and Jamie walked into the kitchen and hugged Michael, saying their goodbyes. "Bye dad." Addison smiled at him before they left the house. Pete unlocked the car and got their bags into the boot. "Have you got everything kids?" Addison looked at them.

"Yeah." They nodded at their mother.

"Good." Addison gave them a smile. They smiled back and got into the car. Addison looked at Pete and gave a small sigh before she got into the car as well. Pete got into the car as well and pulled out of the driveway. Everyone was silent as they drove home.

Leah was staring out of the window and Courtney looked up at her worried every once in a while. Courtney reached out and linked her fingers with her sisters, like they used to always do. Leah turned her head towards her sister and gave her a small smile. Courtney smiled back. Leah would always be her twin sister no matter what anyone said. Leah gave a small sigh before she looked out of the window again.

Addison glanced back at her kids and gave them a smile. Pete looked at her and reached for her hand. She linked their fingers together once he had hold of her hand. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. She gave a small smile back before closing her eyes.

They made their way home in silence before they got out of the car and carried their bags inside. Addison unlocked the front door and pushed it open. The five of them walked inside and Pete closed the door behind them again.

"Anyone hungry?" Addison looked at them.

"Yes." Courtney nodded her head. "I'm starving."

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind." She shrugged.

"Leah?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Can you make noodles?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." Addison nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you take your bags upstairs in the meanwhile please." Pete looked at the kids. The kids nodded and walked upstairs while Pete smiled as he watched them. Courtney watched Leah as they entered their bedroom. Leah put her bag on her bed and started to unpack her stuff again.

"Leah." Courtney walked towards her sister.

"Hmm?" Leah looked up at her.

"You know you're still my sister right?"

Leah just nodded.

"And I'll always love you sis."

"I know." She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes again. Courtney wrapped her arms tightly around Leah. Leah rested her head against Courtney's shoulder as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You'll always be my twin sister no matter what anyone says."

Leah nodded her head against Courtney's shoulder and Courtney just hugged her sister tightly. "It's just a lot to take in, you know." Leah said quietly.

"You're still my sister, we're still related. You're still a part of this family."

Leah just nodded her head.

"It doesn't matter if you were adopted or not."

"I know." She sobbed. "It's just so... weird."

"We're still your family Leah, not someone else."

"Yeah. I know." Leah sobbed. Courtney hugged her sister as close as she could. Leah just cried quietly on her shoulder.

"You're always going to be my sister."

Leah nodded and pulled away, wiping the tears away.

"You're a Wilder with us Leah, you always will be."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Just then Addison walked into the bedroom and looked at her girls hugging. Leah had her head rested against her sister's shoulder and exhaled deeply. Addison walked further into the room and wrapped her arms around both of them. Leah leaned her head against her mother's chest.

"I love you two and Jay so much." Addison held them close.

Leah wrapped an arm around her. "We love you too mom." Addison smiled and kissed both girls' foreheads. "Now I'm hungry as well." Leah smiled slightly.

"I made enough noodles for all of us." Addison smiled.

"Good." Leah smiled. Addison smiled and pulled them close. They smiled and rested their heads against her chest.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

"We love you too." Courtney whispered back.

"You're my two little girls."

They smiled at their mother.

"Let's go get something to eat then." Addison smiled at them. Leah and Courtney nodded as they pulled away and the three of them made their way downstairs again. They walked into the kitchen as Pete was dishing up the noodles. He smiled at them as they walked in. Courtney and Leah sat down at the table with Jamie while Addison helped Pete. They set up the table and the kids put some food on their plates.

Addison smiled and she and Pete sat down. They put some noodles on their plates and started to eat as well. "How about we all watch a movie together tonight?" Addison suggested.

"Yeah!" Jamie smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled. Leah and Courtney smiled as they ate. "What movie shall we watch?"

"I don't mind." Courtney shrugged.

"Leah?"

"I don't mind either." She shrugged as well as she ate.

"Okay." Addison smiled. They smiled and continued to eat in silence. "Anyone want desert?" Addison stood from the table and picked up the plates once everyone was finished.

"No I'm full." Courtney shook her head.

"Any one else?" Addison looked at everyone else as she took the plates to the sink.

"Can I have ice cream?" Jamie smiled.

"Of course, anyone else want some?" Addison got the ice cream from the freezer.

"No thanks." They shook their heads.

"Okay." Addison got a bowl and put some ice cream in the bowl before handing it and a spoon to Jamie.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem sweetie."

Jamie smiled and started to eat his ice cream. Addison smiled back before she began to clean up. Pete got up from his chair to help her. They cleaned up together while the kids sat at the table. Courtney and Leah got up after a while and walked into the living room.

"So what film shall we put on?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I don't know, whatever you want. We can look to see what's on TV." He shrugged.

"Sure." She smiled and he smiled back at her. Addison leaned up and pecked his lips lightly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her properly. She kissed him back instantly, her hands resting against his chest. He smiled against her lips, his hands resting on her hips lightly. Addison smiled as well, kissing him tenderly.

Jamie was still sitting at the table, rolling his eyes at his parents. "Get a room you two." He looked at them before eating his ice cream again.

"What?" Pete turned and smiled at his son.

"You two are gross."

"We're not." Pete looked at him.

"You are." Jamie stood up and carried his bowl to the sink. Pete rolled his eyes at his son and looked at Addison again. "Kissing is gross." Jamie stated.

"Ha, I'm going to remind you when you kiss a girl for the first time." Pete looked at his son again.

"I'm not going to kiss a girl."

"Yeah, let's talk about that again in a couple of years."

"No." Jamie shook his head.

"Oh so you think kissing is gross?" Addison smiled at her son and pulled him close, beginning to kiss his face playfully.

"Mom! Stop that!"

"Why? Is it gross?" Addison smiled.

"Yes!" He laughed and tried to escape.

"Oh really?" Addison held him close and continued to kiss his face.

"Yes! Stop it mom!"

"Oh, and why should I?"

"Because it's gross!"

"Kissing is not gross."

"It is."

"Nope." Addison smiled at him and Jamie just rolled his eyes at her. "When you get a girlfriend you'll love kissing."

"I won't." He shook his head.

"Oh you will." Addison smiled and kissed his forehead, letting him go.

"I won't." He stated once again as he turned and walked into the living room as well.

"Oh he so won't be saying that in a few years time." Addison turned to look at Pete.

"No, definitely not." Pete smiled.

"He'll be ruled by hormones." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's going to be fun." Pete moved his arms around her waist.

"Three hormonal teenagers under one roof."

"Yeah." Pete smiled.

"That'll be fun."

Pete smiled and pecked her lips. Softly Addison kissed him back and closed her eyes. Pete pulled her closer as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Pete." She whispered.

"I love you too Addi." He whispered back.

"Come on, let's go in with the kids."

He nodded and they walked into the living room together.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Okay, so afte this chapter there is only two chapters left. It's just practically fluff from now on I think.

Enjoy

* * *

A few days later and Addison was getting ready in her bedroom with the girls led on the double bed watching her.

"I thought about what you said the other day mom." Leah looked at her.

"Yeah?" Addison looked at her daughter as she pulled her top on.

"About meeting this… you know, my birth mother."

"Sweetie if you want to, then you can, me and your dad will be behind you the whole way."

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Okay." Addison smiled, instantly relieved.

"You are my parents, this woman has nothing to do with me."

Addison smiled and pulled Leah into a hug, kissing her forehead. Leah smiled at her.

"I love you kids so much." Addison pulled Courtney into the hug as well. They smiled and hugged her back. Addison smiled, thankful that she was always going to have her two little girls. Leah and Courtney smiled at their mother and watched as she got up again and finished getting ready.

"Shall I straighten or curl my hair?"

"Hmm." They looked at her. "Curl."

"Okay." She smiled and turned her curling iron on, sitting down in front of her mirror and brushing her hair.

"I wish I had your hair." Leah sighed.

"You have lovely hair Leah."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't like it."

"I do." Addison smiled and picked up her curling iron. The girls lay on the bed and watched as she started to curl her hair. Addison looked in the mirror and began to curl her hair.

"Which shoes are you going to wear?" Courtney looked at her in the mirror.

"What ones do you think I should wear?"

"The black high heels."

"Okay." Addison smiled and Leah smiled at her. "Do either of you want me to curl your hair?" Addison continued to curl her own hair.

"Yeah please." Courtney smiled.

"Okay, Leah?"

"If you don't mind." She smiled.

"No, I don't." Addison smiled. The girls smiled and sat up on the bed. "Who wants me to curl their hair first?" Addison finished curling her hair.

"You can first Leah." Courtney looked at her.

"Sit on the stool then." Addison stood from the stool and placed her curling iron down, picking up her hair brush. Leah got up from the bed and sat down on the stool. Addison brushed Leah's hair before putting the brush down and picking up a strand of hair, curling it around the curling iron. Leah looked at herself in the mirror and watched Addison. Addison began to curl her daughter's hair.

Twenty minutes later and Leah's brown hair was curled, falling over her shoulders.

Addison smiled down at Leah. "Like it?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Good." Addison grinned. "Come on, Courtney, let me curl your hair." Courtney nodded and got up from the bed. Addison smiled at her daughters, brushing Courtney's hair. Leah sat down on the bed and watched them as Addison began curling Courtney's hair. Courtney watched her mother, as she picked a strand of hair and curled it around the curling iron. Addison smiled at her girls.

A while later and Courtney's hair was curled as well and she got up from the stool. "Thanks mom."

"No problem." Addison smiled and turned her curling iron off.

"You should finish your make-up now mom or you're going to be late." Courtney smiled as she looked at the clock.

"Oh I'll be fine." Addison smiled and sat down in front of her mirror again. Courtney rolled her eyes and sat down next to Leah. "Your dad won't mind." Addison began to apply her make-up.

"Well dad won't but the-" She stopped as Leah smacked her arm lightly, avoiding that Courtney spills the surprise.

"The what, Courtney?" Addison looked at her daughter through the mirror.

"Nothing." Courtney smiled.

Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "What has your dad got planned?"

"Nothing, I swear." Courtney tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Right." Addison looked at her daughters. "I know he's up to something."

They just shrugged. "He didn't say anything to us."

Addison rolled her eyes and finished putting her make-up on. The girls smiled, relieved that she had stopped asking and watched as she finished getting ready.

Once Addison was ready she stood in front of the girls. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." They smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled at them.

"Addison?" Pete called from downstairs. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'm coming down." She called back and picked up her handbag. The girls smiled and got up from the bed. Addison slipped her shoes on and left the room, walking down the stairs. Pete was waiting for her in the living room and looked up as he heard her coming downstairs. She smiled and pecked his lips once she reached him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "And you look handsome."

He smiled at her. "Can we go?"

"Yep." She nodded. He smiled and they walked towards the front door. Addison linked her arm through his and smiled. They closed the door behind them and walked towards the car. "So where are we going?" Addison asked.

"You'll see." He smiled. Addison rolled her eyes and smiled. They got into the car and Pete pulled out of the driveway. She smiled and enjoyed the drive. They drove along the rode with a beautiful view over the ocean.

"I love the view we have here." She smiled.

"Yeah it's beautiful." He looked over the ocean.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"I told you we're going to a restaurant."

"Which one?"

"One you like."

"I like a lot of them though." She pointed out.

"One you really, really like."

Addison sat back and thought about it.

"You've never been there before though."

She frowned. "So how do you know I like it then?"

He just shrugged and smiled.

"You're really confusing at times Pete."

He chuckled as they drove along and Addison tried to think about where they were going.

After a while Pete was slowing down and started to look for a parking lot.

"Where are we?" Addison asked.

"Almost there."

"But where is there?"

"The restaurant."

"Which restaurant?"

"Addi, we're almost there, you'll see."

"Okay."

He smiled and parked the car. Addison looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were. Pete smiled at her before he opened the door and got out of the car. She got out as well and looked around.

"This way." He pointed along the street. Addison nodded and followed him, linking her arm through his again. They walked along the street for a few minutes while Addison looked along the street. "Still got no clue?" He looked at her.

"No." She frowned as he smiled and shook his head. "Where are we going?"

"Here we are."

Addison gasped. "I love this place!" Pete smiled at her. She grinned and kissed him. He smiled as he kissed her back. "I love you Pete."

"I love you too." He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You don't have to thank me. Come on let's go in."

Addison smiled and let him led her into the restaurant. A waiter led them to their table and they sat down. Addison smiled across at Pete.

"So you like it?"

"I love it, thank you."

"No problem Addi, I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"I do." She reached for his hand.

"Good." He smiled and took her hand in his.

"I love you so much Pete."

"And I love you so, so much."

Addison smiled at him. "Do you know what Leah told me today?"

"No, what?" He looked at her.

"That she doesn't want to meet her birth mother, we're Leah's parents, not this other woman."

"Really?" He smiled relieved.

"Yes." Addison smiled.

"I'm glad." Pete smiled.

"Me too, she's our little girl."

"Yeah and she'll always be."

"All three of them will always be our little babies."

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"I don't care what anyone says, Leah is still our daughter."

"Of course she is."

"She is." Addison smiled.

Just then the waiter came and brought them their drinks. They smiled and ordered their food before they were left alone. Pete ran his thumb over her hand as he looked over the view next to them. She smiled back and linked their fingers together. He smiled at her. The waiter arrived with their food and placed it in front of them before leaving again.

"That smells nice."

"It does." Addison smiled and took a bite. Pete smiled and started to eat as well. "What does yours taste like?" Addison looked at him.

"It tastes really good."

"Let me have a bite."

He put some from the food on his fork and moved it towards her. She smiled and took a bit.

"Like it?"

"I do." Addison grinned at him and he smiled back at her. "I love you Pete."

"I love you too Addi." He smiled at her. She smiled and pecked his lips over the table. He kissed her back softly and smiled. She grinned and continued to eat. They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant and being together.

Once they had finished their meal they left the restaurant. Pete smiled and took her hand in his as they walked towards the car again.

"So where are we off to now?" Addison smiled at him.

"Hmm I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Addison rolled her eyes but smiled. He smiled and let go of her hand as they reached the car. She got into the passenger's seat and put on her seat belt. Pete did the same and pulled out of the parking lot. Addison looked out of the window as they drove along.

"I hope you'll like it."

"Where are we going?" She looked at him.

"We've been there before. A while ago though."

"Really?" Addison tried to think.

"Yep."

"Hmm."

Pete smiled at her as they drove along a dark rode.

"Where are we going?" She tried again.

"Addi. I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes but smiled. He smiled and drove up a hill. "Nothing seems familiar."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Where are we?"

"On a hill."

"But where are we going?"

Pete didn't say anything and stopped the car.

"Where are we Pete?"

"On a hill, we have to walk the rest of the way." He got out of the car.

"Okay." Addison looked at him as she got out of the car. It was dark and he smiled at her as he walked around the car towards her. She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they began to walk.

They walked next to each other in silence for a minute, before they reached a small clearing, with an amazing view over the nightly LA. A blanket was lying in the meadow in front of them, surrounded by some candles and a picnic basket on it with a bottle of wine. Addison gasped as she looked around her, it was beautiful. Pete smiled and watched her reaction.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"This is where you tried to teach me how to ride your Harley isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He nodded.

"We've haven't been here in years."

"I know."

"We should bring the kids here."

"Yeah and tell them about their mother's first Harley ride."

"Oh god no." She groaned. "I crashed the bike after!"

"You did pretty well first though." He smiled.

"Yeah, because I had you behind me, then you let me go on my own and I crashed."

"But it was only a small crash."

"I still crashed though! And it was embarrassing."

"It was not. I was the only one who saw you." He smiled.

"It was still embarrassing!" She pouted.

"Addi, you looked really cute." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Addison just pouted at him. He smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"I'm never trying to ride that thing again."

He rolled his eyes at her and Addison tenderly kissed him, her eyes closed. He kissed her back softly, his arms around her waist.

"I love you Pete." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled. Addison grinned widely and turned in his arms.

They just enjoyed the beautiful view in front of them. She smiled happily and leaned into Pete. He smiled and rested her head against hers. They just enjoyed their time together.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Okay, this is the one but last chapter, then it's over, all finished, no more. Anyway, this chapter is jsut some fluff in a way.

Enjoy

* * *

Later that year at Christmas, the kids had wanted to see some snow, and knowing that there would be no snow in LA, Addison and Pete decided to take them to New York for a few days before Christmas. They had been there a day and were at Central Park, the kids ice skating while Addison and Pete watched them.

"They're really enjoying New York." Pete smiled.

"They are." Addison grinned. Courtney and Leah laughed as Jamie tried to catch them. "I missed Christmas here." Addison sighed.

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"But I do love Christmases with you and the kids." She grinned up at him and he smiled back at her widely. Addison leaned up and kissed him softly, before turning to watch the kids again.

"Oh my god, Addison?" The voice of a woman came from behind them.

Addison turned around at the voice and looked at the figure it had come from. "Nancy?" Addison asked shocked.

"Yes! Oh my god!" Nancy grinned at her.

"Nancy!" Addison grinned and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Nancy hugged her back.

"We wanted to see some snow for Christmas." Addison smiled.

"We?" She looked behind Addison.

"Me, Pete and the kids."

"Kids?" Nancy looked at her. "Derek told me you were pregnant when he saw you in Seattle, but you got more than one?"

"Yep." Addison grinned. "Three."

"Wow." Nancy looked shocked.

"Yeah." Addison smiled proudly. "They're our pride and joy."

Nancy smiled and looked at Pete before shaking his hand. "So you are Pete. I've heard about you. Nice to meet you."

Addison smiled, noticing Derek not far from them.

"Hey." Derek smiled. "I didn't want to interrupt you two." He looked at Nancy and Addison.

"It's okay." Addison smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at Pete before shaking his hand as Addison looked between the two men.

"How long are you going to stay?" Nancy looked at Addison.

"A few more days." She smiled.

"Why don't you come over to dinner then? Mom would be so excited to see you."

"Ehm…I have the kids as well."

"I'm sure that's fine with her." Nancy smiled. "Please."

"Okay." Addison smiled. "When?"

"Whenever you want. Tonight?"

"Ehm…" Addison looked at Pete.

"It's okay, if you want." He shrugged.

"Okay." Addison grinned. "What time do you want us round?"

"I have to talk with mom, but I guess around six would be fine."

"Okay, if it's any different, call me."

"Okay." Nancy grinned at her.

"Good." Addison smiled.

"We'll see you tonight then." Nancy smiled and hugged her again.

"We will." Addison smiled and hugged Nancy back.

"See you tonight then." Derek nodded at them.

"Yep."

Nancy smiled at them once again before she and Derek walked away again.

Addison turned to face Pete and smiled at him. "That okay with you babe?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Good." She leaned up and kissed him. "I haven't seen Nancy in years."

"Yeah. She seems nice."

"She is, and so are Derek's other three sisters, and his mum Kathryn."

He nodded at her as Addison smiled and kissed him again. Pete kissed her back softly.

"I love you Pete, so much."

He smiled down at her. "And I love you."

She grinned up at him. "I'm so lucky to have found you."

"You are." He smirked and pecked her lips. Addison grinned and kissed him back. "I'm a quite lucky guy to have you too." He smiled.

"You are a very lucky guy." She smiled.

"I know I am." He smiled back at her.

"Shall we try ice skating as well?" Addison glanced to the ice rink where the kids were skating.

"Yeah, why not." He smiled. "But please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself. I am a talented ice skater." She grinned.

"Oh really? Well show me how talented you are then." He smirked at her.

"Oh I will." She grinned and dragged him to get some skates, before they put them on and got on the ice. Pete started skating slowly and looked at Addison behind him. She smiled and made sure she had her balance before she began skating expertly.

"Wow, all those years you concealed that you're a figure skater." He smiled and shook his head.

"Yep." Addison grinned. "I used to take classes when I was younger." Pete smiled and skated next to her. "What about you Pete?" She looked at him and skated backwards.

"Well I'm not as professional as you, but I skate pretty good." He smiled.

"Good." She grinned and turned around, starting to skate fast.

"Oh I see, you want a race." He started to skate faster as well. Addison laughed and continued to skate, dodging everyone. Pete smiled and followed close behind her.

"Hey kids." Addison smiled at them as she skated past and they looked at their mother surprised. She grinned and continued to skate. The kids smiled and continued to skate. Addison smiled and looked at Pete, skating into someone who skated out in front of her. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." The man tried to balance.

"Mark?" Addison looked at the man she had bumped into.

The man looked up at her with wide eyes. "Addison?"

"Mark." She smiled at him.

"Addison, what are you doing in New York?" He couldn't believe it.

"We wanted to see some snow, what about you? I thought you were in Seattle."

"I'm not anymore, I moved back here a couple of years ago."

"Oh right." Addison nodded. "Did you move on your own?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So you never found anyone?"

"There were some woman, you know." He smiled. "I moved here on my own then and now I'm with a woman, have been for a while."

"Oh, that's good." Addison smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

Pete stopped next to Addison and looked between the two of them. "Pete, this is Mark, Mark, this is my husband Pete." Addison smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." Pete nodded and shook his hand.

"I've known Mark since med school." Addison explained.

"Oh." Pete nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Derek told me you were pregnant last time you were in Seattle. So you have a child now as well?"

"Yeah, three." She smiled proudly.

"Wow." Mark looked at her surprised.

Addison grinned. "They're our pride and joy."

Mark smiled at her. "I'm glad you found everything you were looking for."

"I have." She nodded. "I couldn't be happier."

"That's great." Mark smiled.

"It is."

"How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days."

"Well give me a call if you have time, would be nice if we could talk a bit more." He smiled at her.

"Sure. Maybe we could do lunch?" Addison suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Yeah." She smiled and looked up at Pete.

"I'll see you then, just call me." Mark smiled at them before he continued to skate.

"Yeah." Addison smiled as he skated off. Pete watched him and took Addison's hand as he started to skate again. "Is that okay with you?" Addison looked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Seems like New York is full of old friends for you."

"Yeah, it is." She smiled and nodded. He nodded and they continued to skate along. "We don't have to meet with Derek or Mark if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay."

"I love you Pete." She smiled.

"I love you too Addi."

Addison smiled and linked her fingers with him.

---

At six o'clock that night, Addison, Pete and their kids stood outside Kathryn Shepherd's house, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh my god Addi!" Kathryn grinned widely as she opened the door.

"Hey mum." Addison smiled and hugged Kathryn, she would still always call her mum.

"It is so good to see you again." Kathryn smiled widely as she hugged her back tightly.

"It's good to see you as well."

Kathryn smiled and looked at Pete and the kids.

Addison smiled and turned to them. "This is my husband Pete, our twin girls, Leah and Courtney, and our son Jamie. This is Kathryn, Derek's mum."

The kids smiled at her politely and Kathryn smiled as she shook Pete's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I hope you don't mind us coming round." Addison looked at Kathryn.

"Of course not, I'm happy to see you again."

Addison smiled as they walked into the hallway. "Are all the girls here?"

"Only Nancy."

"I thought they'd all be here ready for Christmas by now."

"Not today, but if Nancy told them that you're coming, I'm sure they are going to stop by later."

"Okay." Addison smiled and nodded. Kathryn smiled and led them into the living room. Addison kept a hold of Pete's hand as they walked in.

"Hey!" Nancy smiled at them.

"Hey." Addison smiled back.

"Do you want a drink?" Kathryn looked at Addison, Pete and the kids.

"Yeah, that'll be nice please."

Kathryn nodded and disappeared in the kitchen. Addison smiled and they sat down on the couches.

"Oh hey." Derek smiled at them as he entered the living room.

"Hey." Addison smiled back. Derek smiled and sat down. "Derek, Nancy, this is Courtney and Leah, our twin girls, and our son Jamie." Addison smiled and looked at the kids.

"Hey." The kids gave them a small smile and Addison smiled at them as Nancy and Derek smiled at the kids.

"Do you have any kids Derek?"

"I have a son, he's ten, but he's in Seattle with Meredith."

"Oh." Addison nodded. "Are you still with Meredith?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She'll come here in a couple of days."

"Oh right." Addison nodded. "What's his name?"

"Owen." Derek smiled.

"That's a lovely name." Addison smiled. "Are you and Meredith married?"

"Yes." Derek smiled.

"When did you get married?"

"Twelve years ago."

"Wow." She nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "How long have you two been married for now actually?"

"Fifteen years." Addison smiled proudly and Pete smiled down at her. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her back tenderly. "I love you." She whispered quietly.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Addison grinned as she pulled back from the kiss. Just then Kathryn came back from the kitchen and placed their drinks on the table.

"Thanks." They all took a glass.

"Dinner's finished soon." She smiled.

"Okay." They nodded at her. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"So Nancy." Addison smiled at her ex-sister-in-law. "How are your kids?"

"Oh they're doing well." She smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled.

"Yeah." Nancy smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again."

"It is." Nancy smiled happily. "It's been years."

"It is." Addison nodded.

"I never thought you'd be enjoying LA this much. You were always a New York girl."

"I was." Addison smiled. "But, then I found Pete and didn't want to be anywhere else."

"I see." Nancy smiled.

"You should come visit some time. It's really lovely there."

"Yeah I should maybe."

"You should." Addison nodded.

Nancy smiled. "I will."

"Good." Addison grinned.

---

After dinner, as Addison was walking down the hallway, she saw Derek stood in the conservatory drinking his drink as he looked at a photo on the side. He smiled at her as she walked closer.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Hey."

"It's been a while." She stood next to him and looked at the same photo as he was.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"So you're happy with Meredith and Owen?" Addison glanced at him.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled.

"That's good." She smiled. "I'm glad you've found the one who really makes you happy."

"Yeah." He smiled. "And you're happy as well."

"I'm really happy." She grinned.

"I can tell." He smiled.

"I didn't think I'd find someone else."

Derek nodded at her.

"So you only have one son then?" Addison looked at Derek.

"Yes, only Owen."

"Did you only want one?"

"We were talking about more, but then after Owen we both went back to work and everything was working out that way and yeah." He shrugged.

"Oh right." She nodded. "So who does he take after? You or Meredith?"

"More me actually." Derek smiled.

"That's nice." Addison smiled as well. "He must be gorgeous then."

Derek smiled at her. "Courtney totally looks like you."

"She does." Addison grinned proudly and Derek smiled at her before he took another sip of his drink. "Have you got a photo of Owen?" Addison asked.

"I should have one in my wallet."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I can show you later." He smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled back.

"We should go back to the others then." He smiled.

"We should." She nodded and turned to leave the room. Derek followed her and they walked back into the living room. Addison smiled and sat down next to Pete. Pete watched them as they entered the room. She smiled and pecked his cheek, taking hold of his hand. The kids were sitting on a couch next to them, talking with Kathryn and Nancy. Addison smiled at Pete and leaned into him. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled and Addison smiled widely. He smiled and pecked her lips. She grinned and kissed him back. Pete smiled at her. Addison smiled and looked at the girls. They were still talking with Nancy, Kathryn and Derek. Addison smiled and leaned into Pete. Pete smiled and watched their kids.

Just then the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of someone.

"Who can that be?" Kathryn looked at Nancy and Derek before she got up and walked into the hallway.

They could hear voices in the hallway but Addison couldn't make out who it was. Shortly after and Kathryn walked back into the living room. They looked up and saw Meredith walk in with a boy, who Addison instantly knew was Owen.

Meredith looked surprised as she saw Addison sitting in the living room. "...Hey."

"Hey." Addison gave her a smile.

"You're here early." Derek smiled at Meredith and Owen.

"Yeah, we missed you and thought we'd come earlier." Meredith smiled at Derek and pecked his cheek.

Derek smiled at them. "That's a nice surprise."

"Glad you like it." Meredith smiled and Derek smiled back at her. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" She glanced at Addison quickly.

"No." Derek shook his head. "Nancy and I met Addi today and we invited her, Pete and their kids for dinner."

"Oh right." Meredith nodded and noticed the three kids sat there as well.

"Are you hungry? We have some food left from the dinner." Kathryn looked at her and Owen.

"No we're fine thanks." Meredith smiled at Kathryn, she had never felt like she belonged in Derek's family.

"Okay." Kathryn smiled. Meredith smiled back and sat down next to Derek. Owen looked at Jamie and the girls and sat down next to his parents. The girls looked back at him. Meredith shifted and glanced at Addison and Pete.

"So how are you Meredith?" Addison gave a polite smile.

"Erm, good thanks." Meredith nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Addison smiled widely, linking her fingers with Pete's. Meredith nodded and gave a smile as Addison smiled back.

"What are you doing in New York?" Meredith looked at her.

"Oh we just came to show the kids some snow."

"Oh." Meredith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we're going home in a few days."

"Back to LA." Meredith nodded as she looked at them.

"Yeah, back to LA."

Meredith nodded and looked up at Derek. Addison smiled at them and Pete squeezed her hand softly. She smiled up at him and pecked his cheek. He smiled at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." He whispered back and Addison smiled up at him. Meredith was talking to Derek and glanced up at them, Addison looked really happy. Meredith watched them before she looked away again.

"We should get going now, leave you all in peace." Addison announced.

"So early?" Kathryn looked at the clock.

"You'll want to have time with your family."

"You're family as well." Kathryn looked at her.

"I don't want to intrude." Addison looked back at Kathryn.

"You don't Addi."

Addison glanced around at everyone.

"That's fine Addi." Nancy looked at her.

"So long as we're not intruding."

"You're not."

"Okay." Addison smiled and Nancy smiled at her widely. Addison had really missed them. Pete smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "So when are the girls coming?" Addison smiled at Kathryn.

"They should be here soon actually."

"Okay." She smiled and just then the doorbell rang. Kathryn went to answer the door once more.

Voices could be heard from the hallway before Derek's two other sisters entered the room. "Addi!" They grinned excitedly.

"Kathleen, Lauren!" Addison grinned and hugged them tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kathleen grinned.

"We're only here for a few days." Addison smiled.

"But it's so good to see you again." Lauren smiled at her.

"It's good to see you too."

They smiled widely and sat down.

"So how have you been?" Addison smiled at them.

"Good actually." Lauren nodded. "But what about you? You married again?" She smiled.

"I am." Addison grinned. "And I have three kids."

"Wow." Kathleen couldn't believe it as she looked at Courtney, Leah and Jamie.

"Yep, they're our pride and joys." Addison smiled and looked at the kids. They smiled shyly. "This is Courtney and Leah our twin girls, and our son Jamie." Addison smiled. Kathleen and Lauren smiled at them widely. Addison smiled and looked at Pete. "And this is my husband Pete." She grinned at Kathleen and Lauren.

"Nice to meet you." They smiled and shook his hand. Meredith sat and watched quietly, noticing how Addison was still accepted into the family.

"We really missed you Addi, I can't believe you're here." Lauren smiled.

"I missed you guys too. You should come over to LA some time."

"We definitely will." They grinned.

"Good." Addison smiled.

Derek smiled at the excitement of his sisters as he listened to their conversation. Addison began to chat with Lauren and Kathleen, catching up on each other's lives while Meredith sat and watched them. The three of them laughed about something one of them had said. Kathryn smiled as she watched them; it had always been as if Addison was another daughter. Kathryn liked Meredith, but it would never be the way it had been with Addison. Sometimes it was like Meredith didn't even want to be there.

Kathryn turned and looked at her daughter-in-law, who was still watching the conversation between Addison, Lauren and Kathleen. Meredith seemed uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Derek looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay." Derek smiled.

"Yeah."

Kathryn and Lauren were still talking and laughing with Addison. It was like it was all the years ago. Pete smiled as he watched Addison laugh about something Lauren had said. She was still apart of the family. The time was flying by as they talked about old times. Before they knew it, it was eleven pm.

"You have to visit more often, Addi." Nancy looked at her.

"We will, and you'll have to visit us as well."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled back. "Well we really should get going now." The kids looked at Addison and got up from the couch. "Thanks for having us." Addison smiled and hugged Kathryn.

"Thanks for coming. It was so good to see you again." Kathryn hugged her tightly.

"You should come over to LA."

"We definitely will." She smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled as her, Pete and the kids left.

They all got into their car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So." Addison smiled and looked at Pete.

"Hmm?" He was looking at the street.

"You didn't mind that we went there did you?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Good." She smiled.

"Yeah." He gave a smile as they drove along. Addison smiled and looked out the window. They drove to their hotel in silence. Addison smiled; it had been a good day.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: This is it. This fic is now finished. This is the last chapter. Your last chance to review. We know you want to. Just write us a littel line and tell us what you thought about the fic, and maybe we'll be nice enough to write another one fore you. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Courtney, Leah and Jamie pushed open the door to their parents' bedroom on Christmas morning and looked in at their parents led in the double bed curled up next to each other. Pete opened his eyes slowly and looked at them tiredly.

"It's Christmas!" They grinned and walked further into the room.

"And it's way too early to wake us up." Pete said sleepily.

"No it's not." They sat on the bottom of the bed.

Pete sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It is."

"No." They shook their heads. Pete sighed and closed his eyes again. "Dad, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee." They begged.

"Can't you sleep a bit longer? It's really early."

"But we can't sleep."

Pete looked at them. "But we can't open the presents without your mum and she's still sleeping."

They sighed and looked at Addison.

"I'm sorry." Pete looked at them, hoping they would go back to sleep now for a while.

"But we can't sleep." They sighed and Leah lay down on the bed.

"Just try it." Pete curled up next to Addison again. They sighed again but didn't move from the bottom of the bed. Pete looked at them. "You're going to stay here now and wait until we get up?"

"Yep." They nodded.

"Okay." Pete sighed as Courtney settled herself next to her sister. Pete looked down at Addison and pecked her lips softly. "Wake up Addi." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled and snuggled closer to him.

"The kids want their presents and they're refusing to go back to sleep." He said quietly. Addison mumbled again and opened her eyes, blinking at the kids.

"It's Christmas mum." Leah smiled at her.

"I know sweetie, but can you please just let me and your dad sleep for another hour?"

"But we can't sleep." Jamie looked at them.

"Lie down for an hour."

"Fine." Leah sighed and got up from the bed looking at her siblings.

"I promise you we will get up in an hour, sweetie." Addison yawned at them.

"Okay." Courtney sighed as well and got up from the bed.

"Thank you." Addison gave them a tired smile. Leah, Courtney and Jamie looked at their parents before they walked out of the bedroom again. Addison yawned and curled up into Pete's side. Pete pulled her close and tried to sleep again. Addison was soon asleep again and the two of them slept for a while longer while the kids were waiting in their rooms.

-

An hour later and the kids bounced back into their parents' bedroom.

"It's been an hour now!" Jamie smiled as they walked in.

"Yeah, you said you'd get up." Leah jumped on the bed. Pete turned his head away from them, his eyes remaining closed.

"Daddddddddddddddddddd." Courtney whined and Pete sighed into his pillow.

"You promised." Leah looked at them. Pete opened his eyes and looked down at Addison. Addison sighed and opened her eyes.

Leah, Jamie and Courtney looked at their parents. "Please."

"Okay, okay, we're up." Addison sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. They grinned at her widely. She pulled the bed covers back and stood up, stretching and yawning as she did so. Pete sighed and sat up as well. Addison quickly brushed her hair and headed into the bathroom. Pete looked at the kids and got up from the bed. Addison returned a few minutes later and they made their way downstairs. Courtney, Leah and Jamie grinned widely and they walked into the living room.

Addison sat down on the couch and let Pete hand out the presents. The kids smiled and took their presents. Addison smiled and watched as they opened their presents. Pete sat down next to her and watched them as well.

"Do you like your presents?" Addison looked at them and snuggled up to Pete.

"Yes." The grinned widely. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled at them as they smiled and continued to unwrap presents. Addison leaned into Pete and just watched them, like she did every year. Pete smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

Pete smiled and pecked her lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, babe." She kissed him back and Pete smiled at her.

Leah leaned under the tree and pulled out a box, walking towards her parents.

"We've got something for you." Courtney smiled at them.

"Really?" Addison smiled.

"Yes." They grinned and handed them the box.

"Thank you." Addison smiled and took hold of the box. Pete smiled at them and carefully Addison began to unwrap the box. The kids smiled and watched her. She lifted the lid and gasped as the saw the photo.

"Do you like it?" Courtney smiled at them.

"I love it." Addison smiled, tears in her eyes. Courtney, Leah and Jamie smiled proudly. "It's beautiful." Addison looked down at the photo of the three kids.

"Thank you, it's really beautiful." Pete smiled widely.

"It's perfect."

"We're glad you like it." Leah smiled.

"It's lovely." Addison held her arms out for them. They smiled and hugged their parents. "Thank you." Addison kissed their foreheads.

"No problem." They grinned.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

Addison smiled and hugged them close. The kids smiled before they pulled away and continued to open their own presents. Addison smiled and looked up at Pete. He smiled down at her.

"It's perfect." Addison whispered.

"It is." He agreed.

"I can't believe they got us this."

"Yeah." Pete smiled as he gazed down at the picture and Addison grinned widely. Pete smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

He smiled at her. Addison smiled back and looked at the photo while the kids were still busy unwrapping their presents.

"This is a good Christmas."

"Every Christmas with you and the kids is a good one."

"It is." Addison grinned and kissed him softly. Pete smiled and kissed her back. "I still can't believe we've ended up here at times." She grinned.

"I know." Pete smiled. "It's amazing."

"It is."

Pete smiled and pecked her lips once again. Tenderly she kissed him back. Jamie looked up from a present and rolled his eyes at them while Addison and Pete continued to kiss.

"What?" Courtney smiled at Jamie.

"They're gross."

Courtney just shrugged and smiled.

"They are" Jamie turned from his parents. The girls smiled and continued to unwrap some presents.

Addison smiled and leaned against Pete while Pete smiled at her.

"I love you Pete." She whispered.

"And I love you." He smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I am so glad I'm here, with you, with the kids."

"Me too. I couldn't be happier."

Addison grinned widely and looked at her family, none of them could be happier.


End file.
